NOVE ANOS
by BERNARDO CARDOSO
Summary: Nove anos após ter abandonado a tudo e a todos, ele estava de volta para aqueles que o haviam amado. UMA DAS HISTÓRIAS MAIS VOTADAS DO POTTERISH! AGORA REVISADO!TERMINADA!
1. OLHOS VERDES

CAPÍTULO 1 - OLHOS VERDES

Gina Weasley descansou os olhos da revista trouxa que lia e sorveu um gole da sua xícara de chá. Lá fora uma chuva fina e um vento frio inauguravam o inverno de Londres. Era bom estar de volta. Três anos como apanhadora na Liga de Quadribol dos E.U.A.

Gina nunca se acostumara com aquele país estranho que tantos ingleses adoravam. Na Inglaterra estava sua vida, sua família, sua melhor amiga e quase cunhada Hermione Granger e suas memórias. Recusara milhares de galeões para continuar na América e aceitara um emprego bem mais modesto como comentarista de quadribol do Profeta Diário.

Para quem sempre havia sido pobre, o que havia recebido como jogadora lhe daria uma vida confortável por muito tempo. E depois ela estava cansada das viagens e das contusões constantes.  
Distraída, olhou ao redor do café com poucas pessoas naquela hora da tarde. Foi quando Gina a viu. Muito bonita, usando uma boina sobre os cabelos rastafarianos e improváveis olhos verdes num rosto totalmente negro, que olhavam vivamente para ela. A ruiva sorriu interiormente. A garota parecia uma mistura de Angelina Johnson com Harry Potter, seus antigos companheiros do time de quadribol de sua casa em Hogwarts. Tempos felizes aqueles. Harry Potter...

Nove anos tentando esquecê-lo e tentando se convencer da tolice daquela paixão juvenil. Hoje em dia havia bruxos que acendiam velas e incensos em memória de Harry, mesmo ignorando se está vivo ou morto. "O menino que sobreviveu", "o jovem que derrotou as trevas". Havia também jovens idiotas que afirmavam que Harry nunca existiu. Que havia sido uma lenda inventada pelo Ministério da Magia.

Mas Gina sabia que Harry Potter era, ou pelo menos havia sido, de carne e osso. O Harry que ela havia conhecido era um menino tímido, meio magricela e de óculos, que tentava esconder a sua famosa cicatriz sob os cabelos negros sempre desarrumados. Que odiava a atenção que despertava em qualquer lugar do mundo dos bruxos. E aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes! Sim, ela fazia parte do grupo seleto de bruxos que havia conhecido muito bem Harry Potter. E como ela o tinha amado!  
Envolta em seu devaneio, Gina mal percebeu que a garota negra havia se levantado e se dirigia até a sua mesa. "Pronto", pensou Gina, "ela deve ser alguma aprendiz de jornalista e deve ter me conhecido por causa dos cabelos ruivos".

Um certo desconforto tomou conta dela. " Ou deve ser alguma fã norte-americana". "Sim, este pedaço da cidade sempre está cheio de turistas bruxos de outros países". "TEM QUE SER ISSO", pensou, tensa, ao ver que a menina havia se sentado na sua frente. Mas no fundo Gina sabia do que se tratava. Há nove anos esperava que alguém lhe trouxesse notícias DELE.  
- Boa tarde, Sta. Weasley, desculpe incomodá-la mas prefiro ir direto ao assunto. Eu quero lhe falar sobre Harry Potter.

**BEM, PESSOAS, O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO É CURTINHO MESMO. MAS MUITA COISA AINDA VAI ACONTECER NESSA FIC. AGUARDO REVIEWS!**


	2. REENCONTRO

CAPÍTULO 2: REENCONTRO

Hermione Granger examinava os pergaminhos com as fichas dos pacientes do Hospital St. Mungus que se submetiam aos tratamentos avançados e experimentais. Este era o departamento que dirigia. Aos vinte e cinco anos era uma das mais famosas medibruxas do mundo. Não só a mais jovem chefe de departamento do hospital, mas uma das mais conceituadas especialistas em tratamentos de acidentes e doenças mágicas. Passava parte do tempo no hospital e uma parte considerável do seu suposto tempo livre era gasto em conferências e palestras em várias partes do mundo. Ela era um dos maiores sucesso do mundo bruxo e muitos a apontavam como um nome forte no futuro para chefiar o ministério da magia da Grã-Bretanha. Para contrariedade de Hermione, que era uma pessoa bastante simples e discreta, as revistas e jornais do mundo bruxo a apontavam e seu noivo, o bem sucedido fabricante de brinquedos bruxos, Rony Weasley, como o casal mais "quente" do universo mágico. Para sua maior contrariedade ainda, os jornais e revistas bruxas ainda insistiam em perguntar-lhe sobre Harry Potter, que fora o seu melhor amigo nos tempos de colégio em Hogwarts.

"Não, eu não sei do paradeiro de Harry Potter", "não, eu e Harry Potter nunca nos casamos em segredo no Brasil ou em qualquer outro lugar", "sim, eu não vejo Harry Potter há quase dez anos", "sim, eu vou me casar com Rony Weasley". "Não, eu não posso saber o que Harry Potter pensa disso, porque, CONFORME EU JÁ DISSE UM MILHÃO DE VEZES, EU NÃO SEI ONDE ELE ESTÁ OU SE ESTÁ VIVO OU MORTO!"

- Queria me ver, Hermione? - perguntou, parado junto à porta, um rapaz loiro de rosto muito pálido.

Tirada dos seus devaneios, Hermione encarou o rapaz de jaleco branco e uma expressão de contrariedade começou a nublar o seu rosto.

- Pra você é _Senhorita Granger_, _Senhor_ Malfoy!

- Nossa, por que o estresse?

- Explique-me isso, Malfoy! - disse Hermione, contrariada, e atirando na direção do loiro um pergaminho com a ficha de um determinado paciente.

Malfoy engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e tentou jogar a sua velha astuta sonserina (de Sonserina, sua casa em HOGWARTS).

- Ora, Hermione, isso é só um tratamento de rotina. Você anda trabalhando demais, garota! Se você quiser, posso te levar até um barzinho trouxa e...

- Corta essa, Draco!- interrompeu a medibruxa- Guarda essa conversa besta pra aquelas piranhas trouxas que você se orgulha de conquistar! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? - perguntou Hermione, quase aos berros - VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU PASSEI PRA COLOCAR VOCÊ, UM EX-COMENSAL DA MORTE, AQUI NESTE HOSPITAL, NUM EMPREGO PÚBLICO! VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTES PROCEDIMENTOS QUE VOCÊ USOU SÃO CONTROLADÍSSIMOS E CAROS! VOCÊ SABE A VERBA RIDÍCULA QUE O MINISTÉRIO TEM DESTINADO PRO NOSSO DEPARTAMENTO! POR QUE VOCÊ USOU TUDO ISSO NUM PACIENTE SÓ?

- Calma, Hermione, eu posso explicar!

- VOCÊ SABE O QUE AQULE IDIOTA DO PERCY WEASLEY VAI FAZER QUANDO DESCOBRIR ESSES GASTOS? E EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ, DRACO!- acrescentou Hermione, deixando toda a mágoa contra o outro transparecer na sua voz.

- Ok, Hermione, você já vai entender. Venha comigo. Dizendo isso, ele se virou e seguiu por um corredor comprido com Hermione nos seus calcanhares.

- Aonde você vai, Draco?

- Você já vai ver. A essa altura ele já deve ter sentido o seu "pequeno" descontrole emocional. Ele sente emoções de longe, sabe? Dá até medo.

- De quem você está falando, Draco ?- perguntou preocupada, Hermione.

O loiro parou em frente à porta de uma das várias salas de espera do hospital e, visivelmente tenso, apontou para ela: - Veja você mesma!

Com o coração sobressaltado, Hermione abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se com o estranho trio ali presente: Uma jovem negra, muito bonita olhava-a com divertida curiosidade. Sentado numa das poltronas estava um elfo impecavelmente trajado com um terno trouxa. Ele lia uma revista bruxa e parecia muito entretido nas figuras que se moviam através das páginas. Em pé, no centro do pequeno aposento havia um jovem de cabelos negros que desciam até os ombros numa displicência que muitos achariam elegante. Usava um paletó de lã sobre uma camisa de flanela xadrez, jeans escuros, botas e chapéu de caubói. O rapaz não chamaria muita atenção num concerto de rock ou numa reunião de intelectuais trouxas "descolados". Usava óculos escuros, absolutamente improváveis para um frio inverno londrino. Andou dois passos na direção de Hermione, que mal podia acreditar. Era ELE. Sorriu um sorriso muito despreocupado, como se estivesse muito feliz de estar ali. Era ELE! Mais forte, mais bonito, estranhamente "descolado". Mas era ELE. Antes mesmo que tirasse os óculos escuros e mostrasse aqueles belos olhos verdes, a jovem sabia. Com lágrimas de felicidade sulcando-lhe as faces Hermione Granger atirou-se nos braços de Harry Potter, que, carinhoso, retribuiu o abraço da amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VAMOS LÁ, PESSOAL, REVIEWS!


	3. MALFOY E WEASLEYS

CAPÍTULO 3: MALFOY E WEASLEYS

Draco Malfoy tomava a sua segunda cerveja amanteigada. Horas antes presenciara o reencontro de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Harry defendeu Draco e prometeu que pagaria pelo tratamento. Hermione olhou para Draco com um olhar de agradecimento e o loiro preferiu ir até o bar mais próximo tomar uns drinks. Reencontros chorosos embrulhavam-lhe o estômago. "Ah, Malfoy, quem você pretende enganar?" - disse Draco para si mesmo. Sempre teve ciúmes do amor e da admiração que "o menino que sobreviveu" despertava nas pessoas. Ele pensou, melancólico, se alguém um dia sentiria tanto a sua falta para lhe dar um abraço como aquele que Hermione deu em Harry.

Por um momento ele se sentiu de novo em Hogwarts, quando morria de inveja da amizade de Harry, Hermione e Rony Weasley. O "trio maravilha", como ele os havia apelidado. Espalhara boatos de cunho sexual sobre a amizade dos três, sempre que podia, caçoava do "santo Potter", do "pobretão Weasley" e da "sangue ruim sabe-tudo", mas na verdade mordia-se de ódio por nunca ter merecido uma amizade como a deles. Vivia cercado de bajuladores da sua casa em Hogwarts, "Sonserina", que naquela época estava cheia de filhos dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Filhos que sabiam que o pai de Draco era um dos líderes do exército do Lorde das Trevas. Pessoas que o abandonaram e desprezaram quando o próprio Lorde matou seu pai num acesso tolo de fúria. Draco enterrou-se nos estudos, tendo se tornado uma grande autoridade sobre poções medicinais.

Mas ninguém lhe dava um emprego decente. Dumbledore, na época diretor de Hogwarts, interviu junto a Hermione Granger para arranjar um estágio para Draco nos St. Mungus. Com "padrinhos" como o velho diretor e a jovem e brilhante Granger, Draco foi admitido no hospital, mas seria pra sempre um reles preparador de poções se Hermione não o houvesse requisitado para o seu departamento como seu assistente direto. Mulher de fibra, essa Granger! Havia brigado com muita gente no ministério para lhe dar aquele cargo, inclusive com o irmão de seu noivo, o idiota do Percy Weasley, o todo poderoso Chefe Administrativo Sênior do Ministério da Magia. Esses Weasleys eram mesmo um saco! A admiração que crescia cada vez mais por Hermione era proporcional ao desprezo que sentia pelos Weasleys. Eram agora a família mais importante do mundo bruxo. Os gêmeos e o cara de fuinha do Rony, ricos com aqueles brinquedos ridículos que fabricam, Percy, o burocrata-mor do ministério, Carlinhos, a "maior autoridade sobre dragões do mundo bruxo" (Ora, quem liga para dragões?) e Gui, "apenas" presidente do Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. "Admita Draco, meu velho, os caras se deram bem e você é um mísero assalariado!" Draco pensou tudo isso e, surpreendendo a si próprio não tinha tanta mágoa ou tanta inveja assim. Gostava do seu trabalho e acabara de prestar um favor ao "santo Potter".

E havia Gina Weasley, é claro! A melhor coisa (em todos os sentidos) da família Weasley. Draco provavelmente ainda gostava dela. Tiveram um breve namoro antes da ruiva ir para os Estados Unidos. Mas ela ainda era apaixonada por Harry Potter e, tudo o que ele não queria era ser a "segunda opção" de uma garota, "Ótimo, Malfoy", disse a sua irônica voz interior, "é muuuito melhor não ser opção nenhuma!". Enquanto esperava pela segunda cerveja, olhou em volta do bar, que já estava ficando cheio e viu, não muito longe da sua mesa, um jovem alto, de cabelos ruivos e sardas, que olhava muito interessado para um copo cheio, provavelmente de uísque de fogo. Parecia em dúvida se tomaria ou não a bebida.

Draco levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa do outro. Sentou-se na cadeira vaga e, colocando o máximo de sarcasmo sonserino na voz, desdenhou:

- Ora, ora, se não é o meu velho colega Rony Weasley! Pensei que você tinha largado o álcool, mas eu vejo que certos vícios são difíceis de abandonar.


	4. PERDIDO

CAPÍTULO 4: PERDIDO

Rony Weasley esteve perdido por três anos. Depois que Harry, seu melhor amigo, sumiu no sexto ano, Rony tornou-se extremamente agressivo e um aluno relapso e indisciplinado. Tornou-se uma espécie de versão maligna dos seus irmãos gêmeos. Mas enquanto Jorge e Fred eram bem-humorados e joviais, o irmão mais novo parecia mais sinistro que Draco Malfoy, que, aliás, andava muito quieto e comportado desde a morte do pai. Arrumava encrencas gratuitas com os alunos de outras casas, comportava-se mal nas aulas e começou a contrabandear bebidas para dentro da escola junto com uma turminha de Lufa-Lufa metida a _rebelde._ Primeiro foram as cervejas amanteigadas, que eram fraquinhas desde que não fossem tomadas em doses industriais. Depois foram os garrafões de uísque de fogo. Aí começaram as bebidas trouxas, seguramente mais fortes do que as bebidas do mundo bruxo. Bêbado numa aula do Professor Snape, quase mandou pelo ar um caldeirão de poções. Teve que ser tirado da classe, pois apesar de receber detenções por um mês, ainda desafiava o professor, lançando-lhe palavrões com a voz pastosa e a mente nublada pela bebida.

Salão comunal de Grifinória. Rony parecia muito relaxado em um dos sofás, enquanto Hermione andava agitada de um lado para outro. Rony havia sido suspenso e ameaçado de expulsão pelo professor de poções. Hermione achava que o Prof. Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, havia aliviado a sua barra, apenas com uma pena de suspensão. Por fim a garota falou:

- Rony, o que você pensa estar fazendo da sua vida?

- Nossa, Mione! Isso daria um bom nome para um daqueles programas de (como é mesmo o nome daquela caixa de imagens que os trouxas assistem?) "tevelisão". Acerte o que o pobre Rony Weasley está fazendo de sua vida e ganhe um "comutador" novinho em folha!- e começou a gargalhar de maneira histérica, assustando alguns primeiroanistastas que estudavam no salão naquele momento.

Hermione respirou fundo, visivelmente tentando se controlar.Em outras circunstâncias achava engraçado ver Rony errar os nomes dos objetos trouxas. Mas aquilo não tinha a menor graça. Colocando o máximo de compreensão na voz a garota falou: - É por causa do Harry, não é? Você sente falta dele, não é mesmo?

Rony explodiu: - TUDO É O HARRY, NÃO É MESMO? VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU ME IMPORTO SE AQUELE RETARDADO RESOLVEU SALVAR O MUNDO SÓZINHO! FODA-SE O SANTO POTTER! VOCÊ QUE PROVAVELMENTE... – Rony não terminou a frase. Muito vermelha, segurando as lágrimas Hermione falou por entre dentes, como se precisasse cuspir as palavras em cima de Rony:

- Seu grande trasgo ruivo idiota! Você não compreende, não é mesmo? Você tem coragem de chamar o Harry da mesma coisa horrível que Malfoy o chamava? Um garoto que amava você como um irmão? Pare de dar uma de vítima, Rony Weasley! Pare de ferrar a sua vida e das pessoas que gostam de você!

- Ora, ora, sempre defendendo "harryzinho", não é? Você guarda algum segredinho... de novo Rony não pôde terminar o que dizia. Hermione lhe deu um violento tapa no rosto e saiu da sala comunal aos prantos. Rony, surpreso e dolorido com a atitude da namorada manteve o rosto virado pelo tapa e sua boca aberta. Nunca havia visto a garota se descontrolar dessa maneira. Parada no fim da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino, sua irmã Gina Weasley presenciava chocada toda a cena. Com passos decididos a ruiva caminhou até a poltrona que Rony ocupava e lhe desferiu outro tapa no rosto. Antes que o garoto pudesse responder ou reagir ela se afastou. Deu alguns passou em direção à escada onde estivera parada, mas aí, como se lembrasse de algo importante, virou-se e disse ao irmão:

- Parabéns, Ronald Weasley! Em matéria de burrice você tirou um "excede as expectativas!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OS CAPÍTULOS AINDA SERÃO PEQUENOS POR ENQUANTO, MAS VÃO AUMENTAR E MUITA COISA AINDA VAI ACONTECER NESSA FIC. MANDEM REVIEWS!


	5. TREVAS E SANGUE

CAPÍTULO 5: TREVAS E SANGUE

No dia anterior Harry a havia beijado pela primeira vez. Havia dito que a amava, embora tivesse um segredo que precisava lhe contar. Muitos anos depois ela soube (mas não através de seu amado) da maldita profecia que dizia que ele deveria perecer nas mãos de Voldemort ou matá-lo. Gina Weasley, aos quinze anos de idade sentia-se absurdamente feliz. Harry havia dito que a amava! Ela poderia gritar isso pelos quatro cantos. Mas no dia seguinte tudo iria desmoronar da maneira mais trágica e sangrenta possível.

- Eu não vou a Hogsmeade sem você, Harry! – dizia Gina pela milésima vez.

- Não tem sentido nós dois ficarmos presos aqui, Gina. Vai como o Roni e a Mione e me compra um monte de sapos de chocolate – disse o garoto, tentando animar a namorada.

-Tá. Eu vou trazer a "Dedosdemel" inteira pra você! Aquele maldito Snape! Ele só te deu essa detenção hoje porque sabia que era dia de visita a Hogsmeade. E você só respondeu às provocações daquele gorila do Crabe. Foi tão injusto!

Harry suspirou daquele jeito peculiar que fazia com que Gina sentisse muita pena dele, e que revelava estar conformado com as injustiças do mundo.Era o mesmo suspiro que dava quando falava daqueles seus parentes trouxas horríveis que o maltratavam tanto. Gina mais uma vez tentou convencê-lo a permitir que ficasse, mas ele a dissuadiu, prometendo para mais tarde muitos beijos e ela os sapos de chocolate. Quis o destino e alguns comensais da morte que não houvesse uma coisa nem outra.

Mais tarde, Harry limpava as estantes da masmorra de Snape quando algo começou a perturbá-lo. Não era a cicatriz que o ligava a Voldemort. Era algo que vinha incomodando-o há algum tempo. Às vezes podia sentir as emoções das pessoas, principalmente quando eram fortes. Ódio, medo, dor , mas não havia falado para ninguém. De repente uma enxurrada desses sentimentos, tudo num fluxo contínuo invadiram o garoto. Cambaleou e teve que segurar numa prateleira para não cair. O Professor Snape, que estava lendo um grosso livro de capa negra, levantou os olhos por um instante e sibilou entre dentes:

- Potter, você não vai fingir que está doente para escapar de suas obrigações e... – Snape, entretanto não completou a frase. Vendo a palidez do grifinório, aproximou-se. – Que diabos você...- Harry estava olhando para ele, mas os seus olhos verdes, que pareciam muito mais brilhantes, estavam focados num ponto distante. Com uma voz estranhamente grave, disse apenas "Hogsmeade" e desaparatou. Desaparatou de Hogwarts! Todos diziam ser impossível por causa dos feitiços antigos que guardavam a escola. O que se seguiu tornou-se uma lenda no mundo bruxo.

Harry aparatou em Hogsmeade no meio de um caos terrível. Gritos vinham de todos os lados. Os comensais da morte tinham atacado o vilarejo. Num claro desafio a Dumbledore e ao ministério da magia eles tinham resolvido levar o caos ao local bem no dia da visita dos alunos de Hogwarts, quando havia muita gente na rua. Harry podia sentir o que se passava. Os malditos pretendiam levar o pânico, principalmente aos seus amigos. Havia corpos espalhados pelas ruas. Alguns poucos aurores tentavam combater dezenas de comensais. Mas o maldito Voldemort não estava ali. Harry sabia disso. O desgraçado iria divertir-se depois, quando seus asseclas contassem as barbaridades que cometeram. Harry sentia-se mal. Sua cabeça latejava e sentia náuseas. Ele não sabia ainda como havia conseguido aparatar no vilarejo. Lembrou que estava sem a sua varinha, esquecida no casaco que havia deixado na sala de Snape. Um comensal aproximou-se dele. Ele pareceu conhecê-lo e um riso feroz tomou o seu rosto. Ele ia matar aquele moleque insolente que parecia perdido ali. O seu mestre ficaria feliz com isso. Apontou a varinha para o garoto, mas este num gesto aparentemente involuntário levantou a mão direita. Algo como uma descarga elétrica atingiu o peito do comensal e ele foi jogado a dez metros de distância, caindo morto, com queimaduras e ferimentos terríveis por todo o corpo. Harry estava tonto. Não sabia como havia conseguido executar aquela mágica sem varinha. Precisava salvar seus amigos. E Gina.

Cambaleou alguns passos e reconheceu caído numa calçada, com os olhos arregalados e petrificado, seu companheiro de quarto Dino Thomas. Morto. Ódio e revolta tomaram Harry naquele momento. O monstro que havia matado seu amigo caminhava alguns passos à frente, pronto para matar de novo. Podia sentir os pensamentos do comensal. Muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por matar um adolescente "sangue-ruim". Era Rodolfo Lestrange, marido da megera que havia matado seu padrinho. Com uma voz extremamente grave e forte, Harry gritou o nome do bruxo. Quando ele virou, sorriu ao reconhecer quem o chamava. Rápido como um raio, Lestrange apontou a varinha, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar algum feitiço, Harry fez um gesto violento com os punhos, como se socasse o ar e Lestrange caiu despedaçado. Como se houvesse sido moído por dentro, o bruxo despencou numa massa amorfa de roupas e sangue. Alguns comensais que presenciaram a cena se afastaram assustados. Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito. Gina estava em perigo.

Ainda sem ter noção de como fazia tudo aquilo, o garoto desaparatou e aparatou a alguns quarteirões de distância. Na entrada da Dedosdemel, Roni e Hermione duelavam com vários comensais, enquanto Gina, caída, mas corajosamente com a varinha em punho, tentava resistir a outro. Era Macnair, que se divertia matando animais perigosos para o ministério da magia. Harry podia sentir os pensamentos imundos do bruxo em relação a Gina. Sua Gina! Harry emitiu um grito tão alto que janelas se quebraram e corujas levantaram vôo em revoada do correio bruxo. Uma estranha aura de poder se desprendia dele. Flutuou alguns metros acima do chão, levantou o braço direito e num gesto gracioso desceu-o descrevendo um arco. Macnair caiu gritando. O braço que segurava a varinha, decepado como se um bisturi mágico terrivelmente afiado tivesse feito o serviço. Um outro gesto e os comensais que ameaçavam Roni e Hermione caíram ensangüentados, pernas e braços separados do corpo num espetáculo macabro. Um outro gesto em forma de arco e a cabeça de Macnair desprendeu-se do corpo e rolou pela calçada. De repente, em meio aos gritos de pânico, uma voz insana de mulher se fez escutar. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Então o bebezinho Potter resolveu brincar com as artes das trevas? Você vai pagar por isso, maldito!

Harry naquele momento estava além do medo, do ódio, da dor. Ainda flutuava como se não pesasse nada. Vagamente lembrava-se que aquela mulher horrível havia matado Sirius, o homem que durante algum tempo havia sido um verdadeiro pai para ele. Sem pensar, sem refletir, ergueu de novo o braço direito e fez um gesto no ar como um corte horizontal. Ficou satisfeito em notar que uma expressão de pânico deformou o rosto de Bellatrix antes que ela tombasse entre espasmos, o sangue jorrando de sua garganta cortada. Harry ouviu o barulho de comensais desaparatando. Havia impressionado aqueles malditos. Podia sentir o medo deles. De repente a realidade parecia ter sido restaurada. Harry estava de novo no chão, confuso, nauseado. Havia choros, pessoas mortas. Seus amigos, Gina à frente corriam até ele. Um velho de longos cabelos e barbas prateadas caminhava logo atrás. Harry não lembrava de ter visto o velho professor Alvo Dumbledore com um ar tão preocupado. O garoto sentiu uma estranha umidade na sua pele. Ao passar as mãos no rosto, percebeu que havia sangue. Do nada, um frio terrível congelou-o até os ossos. Trêmulo, sangrando pelo nariz e a cabeça explodindo com uma cacofonia de vozes e pensamentos que pareciam entrar-lhe no corpo por todos os poros, Harry Potter caiu desacordado. No futuro os feitos desse dia seriam lembrados com veneração e medo. Seriam também exagerados ao extremo. A verdade é que os comensais da morte mataram vinte e seis pessoas entre estudantes, moradores, turistas e aurores. Fora dezenas de pessoas feridas por feitiços disparados a esmo. Sozinho, sem varinha e sem saber direito o que fazia, o jovem bruxo mutilara mortalmente dez bruxos das trevas, homens e mulheres da confiança de Voldemort e talvez alguns dos seus mais perigosos capangas. Assim terminaria o dia que entraria para a história do mundo bruxo como o "Massacre de Hogsmeade".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMO TODOS PUDERAM VER, UM CAPÍTULO MUITO MOVIMENTADO, QUE É SÓ UMA AMOSTRA DO QUE VEM POR AÍ! REVIEWS!


	6. LUZ E NEBLINA

CAPÍTULO 6: LUZ E NEBLINA

Três anos após o desaparecimento de Harry, Rony andava por um denso nevoeiro. A vida do ruivo não vinha sendo fácil nem para ele nem para as pessoas que o cercavam. Havia se formado em Hogwarts com notas apenas razoáveis. Intercalava períodos de sobriedade com terríveis períodos de recaída alcoólica.

No ano anterior, Hermione Granger havia finalmente desistido dele. De longe ele acompanhava o sucesso da amiga. Melhor aluna da história de Hogwarts, brilhante aprendiz de medibruxa, ela havia lhe dito que não suportava mais vê-lo destruir a própria vida. Gina estava treinando firme num time da segunda divisão da liga de quadribol britânica e todos diziam que a irmã mais nova tinha muito futuro. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge faziam sucesso com o que agora era uma cadeia de lojas de logros e brincadeiras e já estavam investindo em brinquedos bruxos. Nos breves períodos de sobriedade, Rony lhes dava idéias e projetava novos brinquedos, cujas maquetes eram rapidamente destruídas nos acessos de fúria etílica que o rapaz tinha. Resumindo, ele era a vergonha da família Weasley. Os gêmeos, Hermione, Gina, seus pais haviam procurado todo tipo de tratamento para livrá-lo do alcoolismo, tanto métodos bruxos quanto trouxas. Tudo em vão. Passava agora cada dia menos sóbrio e nem ele mesmo conseguia explicar o seu vício. Sabia que estava fazendo as pessoas sofrerem, mas não conseguia se livrar da bebida.

"Espere um pouco", pensou o ruivo, "que droga de nevoeiro é esse?". Rony tentava lembrar onde estava. "Mau sinal, Ronaldo Weasley", disse para si mesmo. "Será que você finalmente teve coragem de fazer a coisa certa e livrou o mundo de sua presença insuportável?" Rony lembrou (noite passada? Mês passado? É tão difícil raciocinar nessa neblina!) que, ao ver sua mãe chorando pela milésima vez por sua causa, havia pensado sinceramente em pôr um fim nisso tudo. Não seria tão difícil. Um gole de uísque de fogo com algumas substâncias que ele havia experimentado no passado e seria o sono eterno. Sabia que ninguém sentiria muito mesmo. Sabia que o seu velho amigo Harry Potter é que fazia falta na vida das pessoas.

- Você faz muita falta sim, cara! – A voz que lhe dizia isso saía de um menino de uns onze anos de idade, cujos contornos se tornaram visíveis no nevoeiro. Ele não acreditava. Aquele era o Harry! Mas o Harry de onze anos que ele havia conhecido num verão remoto na estação do trem que levava até Hogwarts. Era o mesmo garoto magrelo, de óculos remendados e usando roupas muito maiores do que o seu tamanho.

- Por que, Rony? – perguntou o garoto?

- Por que você não confiou na gente, Harry – disse Rony sem pensar direito no que falava – Você sabe que a gente estava disposto a morrer junto com você se fosse preciso! Gina amava você! Você precisava ver como ela ficou, seu idiota! E a Mione, meu pai, minha mãe! E você disse uma vez que a gente era a sua família!

Como se o peso daquelas palavras fossem demais para ele, Rony Weasley desabou sobre o que parecia ser o chão daquele lugar estranho e começou a chorar. – Eu nunca consegui ser tão importante como você! Mas eu estava disposto a morrer junto com você!

- O problema é esse, Rony – disse a versão infantil de Harry – Eu não queria que você morresse. Eu não queria que ninguém morresse. E você faz falta sim, pra muita gente. Principalmente para uma aprendiz de medibruxa. Você tem pessoas que gostam de você, mas você tem sido burro demais pra perceber, cara!

- Você também tinha, Harry, você também!

- Você sabe que eu não tive escolha, Rony! E eu sei muito bem o que perdi. E isso dói muito. Mas você ainda não perdeu tudo!

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou um Rony hesitante

- Eu já menti pra você? Tá legal... algumas vezes eu não contei a verdade toda. Mas você pode consertar as coisas. Não faça todos nós perdermos o que é importante, Rony Pela nossa velha amizade.

Muito impressionado Rony assentiu – Tudo bem, Harry, eu vou tentar... mas nossa conversa não acaba aqui, ou acaba?

- Não, Rony, vai demorar um pouco, mas nós vamos conversar de novo. E não vai ser num sonho, amigo, eu prometo.

O Harry de onze anos abaixou-se, beijou Rony na testa e se afastou. A última frase ecoando estranhamente no nevoeiro.

Rony acordou no seu quarto na Toca. Vestia as roupas do dia anterior irremediavelmente amarrotadas. Sentia-se estranhamente bem como se tivesse tido uma importante conversa com alguém que não via há muito tempo e de quem sentira muita falta.Só muito tempo mais tarde ele se lembraria do sonho, mas sem os detalhes todos e a promessa feita por seu amigo.Tomou banho, aparou cuidadosamente a barba muito rala. Era cedo ainda, mas ele tinha muito para fazer naquele dia.

- Bom dia, mãe – disse um Rony estranhamente bem disposto. Carregava alguma coisa que a Sra. Weasley não conseguir distinguir a princípio. – Aqui estão todas as garrafas de bebida que estavam escondidas pela casa. Eu parei!

Molly Weasley encarou o filho a princípio com incredulidade. Ele já havia feito promessas de largar a bebida antes, mas nunca com tanta segurança. Nessa hora Fred e Jorge desceram para o café.

- Ué, alguém caiu da cama? – perguntou Fred.

- Vai começar cedo a bebedeira, maninho? – emendou Jorge com ar contrariado, apontando as sacolas com as garrafas ao lado de Rony.

Sem responder aos gêmeos o rapaz apontou sua varinha para as bebidas e executou um feitiço, fazendo com que elas desaparecessem. – Eu disse que parei – falou muito sério, servindo-se de ovos, bacon e tudo o mais que conseguiu colocar no prato. Os gêmeos olharam incrédulos. Molly, com lágrimas de felicidade sufocou o filho num abraço apertado. Tentando disfarçar a emoção ele virou para os gêmeos e perguntou se eles ainda precisavam de ajuda na loja de Hogsmeade. Aquele seria um dia bem cheio, pensou o ruivo. E ele ainda tinha que procurar uma pessoa.

Longe dali, num bairro trouxa de Londres, Hermione Granger segurava uma xícara de café enquanto olhava sonhadora pela janela do apartamento que dividia com Gina Weasley. Um pequeno ponto colorido foi crescendo em sua direção. Um pássaro exótico, pouco maior que uma coruja descansou no parapeito da janela. Curiosa, a jovem bruxa abriu a vidraça e acariciou a cabeça da ave que pronunciou algumas frases esganiçadas no que pareceu uma língua estrangeira. Ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado na perna. Não tinha assinatura, mas uma letra estranhamente familiar havia escrito "ELE VIRÁ PROCURÁ-LA. VOCÊS MERECEM UMA NOVA CHANCE".Hermione sorriu. Ela sabia que o seu amigo Harry não os havia abandonado totalmente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUITA COISA AINDA VAI ACONTECER NESSA FIC. QUERO REVIEWS!


	7. SOBRE COPOS DE UÍSQUE E IRMÃOS

CAPÍTULO 7: SOBRE COPOS DE UÍSQUE E IRMÃOS

A cara risonha de Draco Malfoy pairava acima do copo de Rony Weasley. O ruivo não compreendia como Hermione suportava esse loiro aguado, arremedo de veela.

- Cai fora, Malfoy! Deixa eu beber sossegado meu uísque.

- Aí que está o problema, Weasley - sorriu Draco, parecendo se divertir muito com o mau humor do outro - Se você voltar aos velhos vícios, sua amada noiva vai ter que se isolar do mundo pra cuidar de você! E sabe quem vai ser entregue aos leões lá naquele hospital? O simpático sonserino aqui!

- Francamente, Malfoy, eu quero que você se foda! Aliás, eu quero que aquele hospital inteiro se foda!

- Tsc, tsc, Weasley, que maus modos! Acontece - retrucou o loiro com uma súbita expressão séria no rosto - que eu não quero que "EU me foda", eu não quero que Hermione Granger se foda porque o querido noivinho dela teve um dia ruim! Então estamos num impasse. Eu pouco me importo com a sua vida ou com sua recaída alcoólica, mas ela afeta a minha preciosa vida e de sua noiva, pessoa com a qual você deveria ter mais consideração!

- Escute aqui, Malfoy, quem nomeou você minha consciência? E, a propósito, quem vai me impedir de beber? Você? – o ruivo olhou-o ameaçadoramente, fazendo Draco empalidecer um pouco.

- Pode-se saber o porquê desse seu ataque?

- Não pode – Rony pareceu hesitar um minuto – Bem, digamos que eu encontrei um velho amigo aos abraços com uma certa medibruxa.

Draco abriu a boca surpreso, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Gina Weasley havia aparatado ao lado do irmão que a olhou constrangido. Draco abriu de novo seu melhor sorriso e desafiou o outro:

- Sabe, Weasley, telefone celular – disse mostrando o pequeno aparelho em sua mão direita – Uma ótima invenção trouxa para evitar que babacas que nem você se embriaguem por ciúmes idiota.

Rony levantou-se com os punhos fechados. Draco mirou-o preocupado. Sabia que aquele Weasley quando nervoso não era muito controlável e já tivera provas disso em Hogwarts. Olhou para os lados a procura de uma rota segura de fuga, quando a voz calma, mas firme de Gina dirigiu-se ao irmão:

- Já chega, Rony -num gesto com a varinha a garota esvaziou o copo de uísque de fogo e dirigiu-se novamente a ele: - Quando você vai crescer, Rony Weasley? – Draco sabia o domínio que ela tinha sobre o ruivo grandalhão e quanto Rony respeitava a irmã mais nova, mas surpreendeu-se com fato deste virar-se em silêncio, pronto para desaparatar do bar.

Draco já se preparava para algum dos seus comentários ácidos quando Gina o calou com um olhar severo e ainda com esse mesmo olhar, dirigiu-se a Rony: - Me prometa que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira antes que a gente possa conversar! O irmão assentiu antes de desaparatar. Parecendo cansada como se tivesse feito uma longa caminhada, a ruiva sentou-se à mesa em frente a Draco que a olhava admirado.

- Uau! Todas as mulheres da sua família são assim duronas, Srta. Weasley?

- Você não sabe o quanto é necessário ser durona tendo seis irmãos mais velhos, Draco – suspirou Gina, acrescentando num tom mais ameno: - Eu bem que preciso de uma bebida agora! Depois eu vou descobrir o que foi isso.

- Isso não. Esse – encarou-a Draco, de novo com aquele sorriso cínico. Gina era uma das únicas pessoas do mundo a achar o sorriso divertido.

- Gina pensou por um momento. – Estamos falando de...

- Harry Potter, off course. Ele está...

- Eu sei, ele está de volta - completou Gina – em carne, osso, olhos verdes e cicatriz!– acrescentou com lágrimas brilhando nos seus olhos castanhos.


	8. DOM

CAPÍTULO 8: DOM

Gina encarou, entre surpresa e divertida, a garota que sentou sem pedir licença em frente a ela. Devia ter no máximo uns dezessete anos, mas parecia muito decidida. Ela lembrava alguém muito segura de si nesta idade. Ela lembrava, talvez, ela mesma, Gina Weasley. E sabia que essa segurança e essa postura firme não tinham volta. Aquela garota, assim como ela, seria assim para o resto da vida.

- E eu posso saber o que você pode me dizer sobre Harry Potter? A propósito, o que você tem a ver com...

- Harry Potter é meu irmão - interrompeu a garota, calma como se aquela declaração fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Surpresa, Gina a princípio ficou olhando-a incrédula. A garota deveria ser maluca! De qualquer modo, a maluquice da outra fez com que ela começasse a rir descontroladamente, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes do café.

- Irmão? – Gina disse, ainda com lágrimas de riso e o estômago doendo pelo esforço de falar sem continuar gargalhando – Desculpe, querida, mas isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi na minha vida! Harry nunca teve irmãos, seus pais morreram quando ele tinha um ano! Você nem era nascida, mocinha. E vocês não têm, desculpe a minha franqueza, nada em comum, a não ser os belos olhos verdes. Não sei que tipo de lunática você é!

- Um tipo de lunática que ouviu Harry Potter murmurar seu nome esses anos todos quando tinha pesadelos, Senhorita Weasley. Uma lunática que sabe que vocês Weasleys e Hermione Granger são a única família que Harry teve antes de mim. Uma lunática que sabe que ele lhe deixou algo antes de partir. Esse pingente de prata que você carrega - disse a garota, ainda muito calma, apontando para o pescoço de Gina, coberto por um grosso cachecol de lã.

- Como você poderia saber? – perguntou Gina, visivelmente impressionada e instintivamente levando as mãos ao objeto que portava sob as pesadas roupas trouxas de inverno.

- Bem, talvez agora a senhorita me leve a sério – respondeu a garota, já não tão controlada assim – Meu nome é Patrícia Okosha. Nos últimos cinco anos tenho vivido com Harry quando não estou na escola em Beauxbatons.

- Desculpe, você falou que seu sobrenome é Okosha? Você é parente de Amos Okosha, o...

- Sim – interrompeu de novo a adolescente - o Voldemort africano. Ele era meu pai. Desculpe – disse, vendo a inquietação de Gina quando falou o nome do bruxo das trevas – é que Harry sempre fala o nome dele. Esqueci que vocês ingleses não gostam que fale.

Aquilo era demais, pensou Gina. Aquela garota sabia muito sobre Harry! O fato dele dizer sem medo o nome de "você-sabe-quem", o pingente que ele lhe deixara antes de partir. Eram informações que não se poderia obter simplesmente lendo uma das centenas de livros que haviam sido escritos nos últimos anos sobre o "garoto que sobreviveu". Gina estava confusa com a calma e a segurança da garota. E ainda por cima, filha de um dos maiores bruxos das trevas do mundo!

- Tudo bem – disse por fim –vamos dizer que, por algum desígnio maluco que eu desconheça, você esteja dizendo a verdade. Que você esteja vivendo nos últimos anos realmente com Harry. Por que você veio atrás de mim? E, aliás, como você sabia onde me encontrar?

- Bem... – hesitou pela primeira vez a garota – não é muito difícil encontrar Gina Weasley, a mais famosa cronista de quadribol da Inglaterra – acrescentou com um sorriso travesso. Era a primeira vez que sorria. O que a deixava ainda mais bonita. Havia algo de perturbador naquela menina. Aqueles olhos, com certeza. – E quanto ao fato de estar atrás da senhorita, eu já lhe disse. Quero falar sobre Harry, meu irmão.

- Você insiste nessa história de irmão! – falou Gina, irritada - Diga logo o que você veio dizer sobre o Harry! E por que eu? Por que você não foi procurar Hermione ou o Rony, se você sabe tanto assim sobre o Harry?

- Senhorita Weasley - disse a outra – voltando a ser muito formal – pensei que fosse óbvio. Harry sempre amou a senhorita. Todos esses anos. E agora ele...

- O QUE? – gritou Gina, incrédula – ELE PASSA NOVE ANOS SEM DAR NOTÍCIAS E AGORA VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACREDITE QUE ELE ME AMA? FRANCAMENTE...

Agora todos olhavam para Gina muito interessados na conversa das duas moças. Algumas pessoas no café eram bruxas, Gina sabia. Ao ouvirem o nome de Harry Potter, automaticamente passaram a prestar atenção na conversa. Os trouxas, uns dois ou três, olhavam curiosos aquela discussão das duas belas garotas. "Eu aposto na ruivinha se elas se pegarem a tapa", disse um homem gordo com cara de pervertido sexual, ao seu amigo. "Essa juventude de hoje...", ralhou uma senhora de idade, antes de tomar um generoso gole da sua caneca de chocolate.

- Ok – disse Gina tentando manter o controle e deixar de ser a atenção do lugar – Então por que ele não veio me procurar pessoalmente? Por que precisava mandar você, sua suposta irmã?

- Por que meu irmão – e a garota enfatizou a palavra irmão – é tão cabeçudo quanto a senhorita. E ele não me mandou, é claro.

- Sabe, esse papo de irmão é meio estranho – agora era Gina quem a interrompia, tentando tornar a sua voz mais cínica do que jamais fora. Mas aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ela se sentia cansada, aquela conversa sobre Harry com aquela garota bonita e estranha estava tirando-a do sério. – Eu me pergunto se você é mesmo irmã dele. Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis anos – respondeu Patrícia impassível.

- Uma garota bonita como você, vivendo com Harry esse tempo todo... Será que ele realmente a vê como irmão?

- A senhorita conhece Harry melhor do que eu, Senhorita Weasley – agora era visível a irritação na voz da menina – Acha mesmo que ele se aproveitaria de uma menor de idade?

- Eu costumava conhecer o Harry, garota! Costumava... Não sei por onde ele andou e quantas mulheres passaram pela vida dele...

- Nenhuma.

-Nenhuma...o que?

- Não houve nenhuma mulher, Senhorita Weasley. .

- Você quer me convencer que nesses nove anos o grande Harry Potter, que deve estar com... vejamos... vinte e cinco anos, não teve nenhuma mulher, nenhuma namorada, nenhuma amante. Desculpe, garota, mas você é muito tola por acreditar nisso, ou acha que eu sou, para acreditar em você.

- Suponho que a senhorita já tenha ouvido falar das bruxas africanas que possuem o "DOM", não é mesmo?

Gina puxou pela memória. Ouvira falar, é claro. Bruxas poderosas, disputadas por reis e feiticeiros. Diziam que elas podiam ler a mente dos outros, sentir suas emoções, infringir ferimentos aos inimigos. Disseram na época do "Massacre de Hogsmeade" que Harry possuía o "DOM". O que era raríssimo em homens. E nunca havia sido visto tal poder na Inglaterra. Diziam que uma das marcas do "DOM" eram os...

- Olhos verdes – disse a garota, novamente muito calma – A senhorita não deve ter visto muitos negros de olhos verdes, não é mesmo?

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Gina – Você tem o "DOM"? Você pode ler minha mente? – perguntou a ruiva, assustada.

- Não se pode ler a mente das pessoas, Senhorita Weasley! Harry me explicou isso quando me ensinou a controlar o "DOM". A mente não é um livro que pode ser lido. Mas, sim, eu posso ler vislumbres de pensamentos. Eu sei que Harry disse a verdade quando me falou que só há uma mulher na vida dele. UMA, entendeu? A que está sentada à minha frente! Eu posso sentir isso. Sim, Senhorita Weasley, eu não me importaria se Harry me considerasse mais do que uma irmã! – disse a garota, finalmente em tom de desafio, percebendo que a ruiva ainda estava pasma com a possibilidade de ter seus pensamentos devassados.

- Mas eu me importaria, Patrícia – disse uma voz grave e calma - Você sabe, nós já tivemos essa conversa antes - Gina e Patrícia viraram-se assustadas na direção da voz. Harry Potter, sem fazer um único ruído, havia aparatado ao lado das garotas. Alguns trouxas assustaram-se sem entender aquela aparição repentina. Dois bruxos presentes olharam com grande interesse o trio. – A propósito, Pat, você não deveria estar em Beuxbatons?

Houve um momento tenso entre os dois. Patrícia olhava desafiadoramente para Harry que parecia muito tranqüilo. Gina não pode deixar de admirar o quanto ele estava bonito. Usava um paletó trouxa sobre uma blusa de gola olímpica. E óculos escuros. Gina não precisava ver os olhos verdes e a cicatriz sob os cabelos longos para saber que era ele. Aquela voz, mais firme, ainda mais grave, mais ainda inconfundível. Finalmente, Patrícia sorriu para ele, que retribuiu. Gina teve a nítida impressão que ambos se comunicavam sem palavras. Talvez o tal "DOM".

- Bem - disse a garota – vou deixá-los a sós. E saiu tranqüilamente do café sem se despedir.

Harry apenas olhou na direção de Gina por um minuto. "Por que ele não tira esses malditos óculos escuros?", pensou a ruiva. Num gesto inesperado, o bruxo esticou a mão e acariciou o rosto dela. Quando falou, tinha a voz embargada:

- Desculpe, Gina. Queria encontrar você em outra situação. Não posso ver você hoje - disse - estranhamente destacando o "ver". Afastou, trêmulo, a mão e como se aquilo custasse muito para ele, caminhou até a porta do café e desaparatou silenciosamente.

"Por Merlin", pensou Gina, "O que diabos aconteceu aqui?".

AVISO: NESSE CAPÍTULO HOUVE UMA DICA SOBRE O PROBLEMA DE HARRY. PERCEBERAM? AGUARDO COMENTÁRIOS...


	9. VAGANDO

CAPÍTULO 9: VAGANDO

Eu nunca vi o Lorde das Trevas tão assustado quanto ele estava ontem – disse na sua tradicional voz fria Severo Snape, espião da Ordem da Fênix junto aos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort.

- Nós também deveríamos nos assustar - ponderou Remo Lupin calmamente, mas era perceptível a sua preocupação – Se Harry realmente possui o "DOM" que o Prof. Dumbledore mencionou...

- Nós deveríamos matá-lo agora, enquanto os poderes não se manifestaram totalmente - interrompeu Snape, sua voz demonstrando a mesma falta de emoção de sempre.

Remo Lupin, Gui e Arthur Weasley, Ninfadora Tonks e a professora Minerva MacGonalgall levantaram-se indignados de suas cadeiras.

- Severo – os lábios da professora MacGonagall tremiam – Isso é a coisa mais monstruosa e estúpida que eu já ouvi na minha vida!

- Ora, seu maldito seboso de uma figa! – gritava Tonks, sendo impedida por Lupin e pelos Weasleys de avançar contra o professor de Poções, que a olhava de maneira indiferente.

- Usem a cabeça – retomou Snape na sua voz desprovida de emoção – Só há dois caminhos para o Potter. Ou as trevas, se ele conseguir domar os poderes que demonstrou ontem em Hogsmeade, o que eu duvido muito, ou a loucura e autodestruição, o que acho mais provável. Há várias lendas sobre o tal "DOM", mas nenhum de nós ou de nossa geração viu um bruxo com tais poderes. Vocês me acham cruel, mas qual a alternativa? Deixar o rapaz enlouquecer ou esperar que se torne um bruxo das trevas pior do que o que combatemos hoje?

- Claro – disse Gui de maneira irônica – Isso tiraria Harry do caminho do seu amado Lorde e você, suponho, seria recompensado. Deixa-me ver – Gui fingiu refletir por um momento – Você ganharia a "Ordem do Basilisco", categoria "trevas absolutas" depois que aquele amante de serpentes instaurasse a sua ordem nojenta.

- Ora, seu cabeludo insolente! – replicou Snape, enquanto levava as mãos às vestes, certamente a procura da varinha.

- Severo, Guilherme, por favor, sentem-se – O professor Dumbledore solicitou com sua voz bondosa, mas que não deixava dúvidas que essa solicitação era na verdade uma ordem – A situação já está muito complicada sem que iniciemos duelos entre nós.

- Mas, professor – disse uma ainda irritada Tonks – O senhor não vai levar em consideração as idéias homicidas desse seboso, vai?

- Não, minha cara Ninfadora – replicou tranqüilamente o velho professor – Embora partilhe das preocupações do Professor Snape. Todos estão muito exaltados hoje. Preciso ainda obter algumas informações. Sugiro que voltemos a nos reunir amanhã à noite.

- Mas professor...

- Amanhã, Severo – tornou a comunicar Dumbledore, aparentemente dando o assunto por encerrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um quarto no Hospital St. Mungus, Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger olhavam desoladas para o rapaz, que aparentemente dormia de maneira inocente. Desde o desmaio no dia anterior, Harry Potter não havia acordado. Foram usadas poções e feitiços, mas apenas conseguiram estancar uma insistente hemorragia nasal. Aparentemente não havia mais nada errado com ele. Mas não acordava. Na verdade a mente de Harry vagava livremente. Antes mesmo de ter consciência de quem era ou sobre o futuro de qual pessoa era discutido na Sede da Ordem da Fênix, ele havia ouvido tudo. Também ouviu a preocupada reunião dos Comensais com o seu mestre no dia anterior. Não tinha controle sobre isso, o que o incomodava bastante. Aos poucos lembrou. Era Harry Potter. Havia matado vários Comensais da Morte para salvar seus amigos. Seus amigos. A sua melhor amiga, a poucos metros de sua cama, explicava a Gina, a garota que ele amava algumas coisas sobre um tal "DOM". Todos falavam nisso ultimamente. Os comensais, a Ordem. Será que ele era mesmo perigoso e deveria morrer como propôs o professor de poções? Não! Precisava lutar por seus amigos e pela menina que amava.

- Professor Dumbledore? – chamou uma voz hesitante, aparentemente vinda de nenhum lugar.

- Eu esperava por você, Harry – respondeu o professor, sentado de olhos fechados, a cabeça descansando sobre o espaldar alto da cadeira, as mãos de longos dedos finos entrelaçadas tranqüilamente sobre o ventre – Eu pude sentir a sua presença na reunião da Ordem.

- Professor, eu não entendo! – disse a voz desesperada do garoto – O que está acontecendo?

- O que eu temia, Harry, o que eu temia – falou a voz cansada do diretor de Hogwarts – Lembra-se da profecia, a parte que dizia "alguém com o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece"? Eu rezei para que esse poder não fosse o "DOM". Para que fosse apenas uma velha lenda bruxa.

- O que é esse tal "DOM" de todos falam, professor?

- Todos, Harry?

- Bem, eu ouvi os Comensais da Morte mencionarem... – disse Harry hesitante com a surpresa do ancião.

- Isso é o "DOM", Harry! Você estar em St. Mungus e ouvir uma conversa dos comensais, ouvir uma reunião da Ordem. Você, ou a sua essência atravessarem o espaço, você poder se comunicar comigo estando tão longe de Hogwarts, que é guardado por feitiços antigos dos fundadores. Você desaparatar de Hogwarts! Ninguém havia conseguido.

Houve um pesado silêncio na mente de Dumbledore. Então, depois de vários segundos ressurgiu a voz, agora era possível sentir o medo que havia nela.

- O senhor acha que eu sou realmente uma ameaça? – perguntou Harry, mesmo no íntimo já sabendo a resposta.

- Você sabe que é, Harry! Primeiramente para você mesmo. Nenhum bruxo deveria carregar tanto poder. Dizem que a maioria das pessoas que nasce com o "DOM" enlouquece quando ele se manifesta. Falam que há muitos anos alguns bruxos manifestaram esse poder. Causaram destruição, enlouqueceram e foram mortos ou acabaram com a própria vida. Ouviam todas as vozes, diziam que estavam em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. Mas são lendas antigas. Mesmo tendo vivido tantos anos e tendo andado por todos os lugares que andei, só ouvi histórias.

- Quais histórias, professor?

- As que eu acabei de lhe contar. Dizem também que em alguns lugares da África apenas mulheres bruxas nascem como o "DOM". Os pais preferem matá-las. Algumas são raptadas por bruxos cruéis e ambiciosos que acham que devem possuí-las em rituais com requintes de crueldade. Sempre imaginei que fossem histórias tolas criadas para justificar violências injustificáveis. Mas sempre podemos estar enganados quanto aos domínios da magia, Harry. Ah, sim... Um detalhe unânime nas histórias é que, mesmo na África há uma marca, um sinal do "DOM".

- Qual é? – perguntou Harry apenas para confirmar o que já havia ouvido na reunião dos Comensais da Morte.

- Os olhos verdes. Diziam que "poucos com os olhos verdes possuem o 'DOM', mas todos que possuem o 'DOM' têm os olhos verdes ". Eu acho que só há um caminho, Harry, ele é perigoso, mas a sua vida, infelizmente, tem sido dessa forma. E, eu espero, esse caminho não passa pela sua morte. Pelo menos não agora.


	10. DUAS CONVERSAS

CAPÍTULO 10: DUAS CONVERSAS

A música era realmente muito boa. O pub, localizado em North London era um pouco mais do que uma espelunca, mas o jazz que aquele grupo tocava era realmente demais. Pouca gente sabia que Draco Malfoy gostava de música trouxa. Toda quinta feira em que não estava de plantão no St. Mungus, ele comparecia no pub apinhado de gente para ver aquele grupo. Pedia uma ou duas cervejas e ficava até o fim da apresentação. Estava se acostumando com as cervejas trouxas, que eram mais amargas e tinham infinitamente mais álcool do que as cervejas amanteigadas que os bruxos tomavam.

- Os caras são muito bons, não é mesmo?

Draco estava para responder que sim, quando percebeu que o dono da voz havia se sentado ao seu lado na mesa. A voz lhe era familiar. O estranho usava uma jaqueta esporte, tinha os cabelos trançados à jamaicana e usava um gorro rastafariano, ainda que fosse branco. E óculos escuros. Mesmo num pub enfumaçado e mal iluminado.

- Anh... , eu conheço você por acaso?

O sujeito riu de uma forma divertida. Quando voltou a falar, Draco percebeu que, embora o seu inglês fosse impecável, ele pronunciava as palavras como se estivesse desabituado a usar o idioma. Aqui e ali era possível perceber que hesitava um pouco antes de empregar alguma sílaba, como se estivesse esquecido da pronúncia correta.

- Costumávamos nos conhecer, meu caro! E gostávamos de nos odiar bastante também. E eu sempre ganhei de você no quadribol, se você me permite lembrar. Talvez eu fosse melhor, talvez eu tivesse mais sorte, é difícil saber.

- Potter! – disse o loiro, assombrado.

- Malfoy... – respondeu Harry Potter de maneira tranqüila – Mas eu gostaria que você não gritasse o meu nome por aí, sabe? Pode gerar um certo tumulto...

- Por Merlin, disseram que você estava morto!

Harry sorriu novamente e acrescentou irônico: - Parece que os boatos sobre minha morte foram um pouco exagerados.

- Sei, Mark Twain...

- Você realmente me surpreende, Malfoy! Curte jazz, reconhece citações de escritores trouxas. Até agora não me mandou para o inferno. E o mais interessante: você está morrendo de curiosidade a respeito do misterioso Harry Potter. E não se preocupe. Eu não pretendo lançar uma maldição imperdoável em você por você ter namorado a Gina.

- Como você... – começou a falar Draco, mas interrompeu-se imediatamente – Claro, o "DOM"... Você pode ler a mente das pessoas. Todo mundo dizia que você o tinha.

- Como dizia seu amado professor Severo Snape: "a mente das pessoas não é um livro que pode ser lido". Eu posso sentir as emoções e as angústias. Acredite, Malfoy, isso não é divertido.

- Muito bem, Potter, se você não veio, digamos, "acertar as contas", que bons ventos o trazem? E você está falando um inglês estranho. Você anda fora do país, eu suponho.

- Você é bem observador. Tenho andado por aí, principalmente pela França. Não tenho falado muito o inglês. Eu e minha irmã costumamos falar em francês.

- Irmã? – surpreendeu-se Draco – Pensei que você fosse filho único!

- Bem, é uma longa história. Foi ela que arrumou o meu cabelo. Gostou? Mas eu procurei você porque preciso de um favor - emendou Harry sem permitir a resposta sobre o penteado.

- Favor? Um favor meu? – surpreendeu-se de novo – O grande Harry Potter pedindo um favor ao malvado Draco Malfoy... Espere até o mundo bruxo saber disso...

- Malfoy – disse Harry depois de um momento em que parecia pela primeira vez muito sério – Eu sei o que você passou depois da morte do seu pai. Acredite você ou não, eu sinto muito. Sinto muito sobre a sua mãe. Nesses últimos anos tenho visto desgraças demais, mortes demais, ódio demais. Eu não estou aqui para retomar aquela inimizade de adolescentes. Sei que você é um sujeito descente, ou pelo menos se esforça um pouco para ser. Hermione e Dumbledore confiaram em você e pra mim isso é suficiente. E eu preciso de um favor, mas você deve se sentir a vontade para recusar, é claro.

Aquilo era muito estranho, pensou Draco. O "santo Potter" dizendo que confiava nele. E esse Potter, versão... (como era mesmo o nome daquele cantor trouxa que vivia fumando aquela erva?) Ah, sim, versão Bob Marley era mais estranho ainda.

- Eu não entendo como poderia prestar algum favor para você. Mas, vejamos, qual o favor?

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso interno da jaqueta e tirou alguns pergaminhos que estavam um tanto amarfanhados. – Eu preciso que você verifique esses exames que eu fiz na França. Lá me disseram que o St. Mungus era o melhor lugar para um possível tratamento. E o seu nome também foi mencionado pela Doutora Lambert.

- Lambert... – refletiu Draco – Edith Lambert? – a mente de Draco voltou por um minuto ao verão passado, quando conseguiu juntar alguns galeões e passar as férias em Paris. A Doutora Lambert trazia ao rapaz memórias lúbricas que envolviam banhos de espumas à tarde, champanhe, lençóis brancos... e ameaças de maldições imperdoáveis e alguns palavrões bem criativos ditos pela enfurecida doutora na melhor pronúncia do idioma de Balzac e Vitor Hugo.

- Ela disse que você é o maior especialista em poções que ela conhece. E mencionou também a "famosa" Doutora Granger - acrescentou Harry com um estranho pesar na voz – Mas... Eu não quero encontrar Hermione, não agora.

- Pensei que ela fosse como uma irmã para você.

- E é, Malfoy, mas eu gostaria de encontrá-la em outras circunstâncias. E então?

- Só mais uma coisa. Edith falou mais alguma coisa sobre mim? Algo como, sei lá, se sentia minha falta?

- Bem...

- Vamos lá, Potter, não tenha medo de ferir meus sentimentos!

- O problema de ter esse "poder" é saber que os sentimentos das pessoas vão ser feridos pela verdade, Malfoy. Ela disse algo como "bastardo nojento", mas talvez o meu francês não seja muito bom e eu tenha entendido mal.

- Sei... Tudo bem, Potter, eu vou dar uma olhada nisso – falou Draco apontando para os pergaminhos sobre a pequena mesa do pub. Mas minha especialidade são as poções. Ainda acho que você deveria ver a Hermione.

- Apenas faça o possível, OK? Quanto tempo para uma resposta?

- Quinta próxima, mesmo horário.

_- Eu não acredito! Harry Potter, versão reggae – brincou Gina Weasley._

_-E você não vai acreditar no que ele fez quando se despediu._

_-O que? – perguntou Gina, muito interessada._

_- O cara me deu um beijo – disse Draco Malfoy com um certo ar enojado._

_- O que?- Gina engasgou e derramou cerveja amanteigada nas vestes – Espero que não tenha sido nada muito obsceno - zombou a ruiva._

_- Por favor, Senhorita Weasley... Foi um beijo na testa. Muito estranho esse novo Harry Potter..._

_- Muito tempo na França? – perguntou Gina, ainda com aquele olhar irônico._

_- Sério, Gina, parecia saber de tudo sobre todo mundo. Sabia até sobre minha mãe. Sabia inclusive sobre nós!_

_- Ele... – hesitou Gina – falou algo a meu respeito?_

_- Na segunda vez que a gente se viu. Não precisa ter o tal "DOM" pra sacar que ele ainda é louco por você._

_- Uma garota maluca que diz que é irmã dele me falou algo a respeito a três dias atrás..._

_- Uma garota negra, de olhos verdes?_

_- A própria. Você a conheceu? Muito bonita, mas muito estranha..._

_- Você ficou com ciúmes! – disse Draco, olhando divertido para a ruiva._

_- Ora..._

_- Acho que você não precisa se preocupar. Não com essa menina. A atitude dela é mesmo de irmã._

_- Como você sabe? Você nunca teve irmãos, não é mesmo?_

_- Ela age como você com o Rony ou como a Hermione agia com o Potter em Hogwarts. Sabe como é, proteção, broncas maternas, abraços fraternais. E, depois, a menos que o cara tenha mudado muito, não me parece o tipo que sai por aí seduzindo adolescentes._

_- Não, decididamente isso não combina com o Harry que eu conheci um dia – suspirou Gina, lembrando-se do que a "irmã" de Harry havia lhe dito. Mas, há quanto tempo foi esse encontro?_

_- Há uns três meses atrás._

_- Então... – Gina agora parecia muito preocupada – Você sabe o que dizem os exames dele? Ele está doente?_

_- Doente? – Draco mudou estranhamente de tom, assumindo uma expressão grave – Antes fosse apenas isso. Sinto ser o portador de más notícias, Gina, e desculpe minha falta de sutileza com essas coisas. Mas ele está morrendo. E está cego como um morcego. _

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, A PROCURA DO "CAMINHO", MENCIONADO POR DUMBLEDORE!


	11. TALVEZ PARA SEMPRE

CAPÍTULO 11: TALVEZ PARA SEMPRE

Harry Potter andava pelas Terras Altas escocesas há cinco dias. Dumbledore lhe disse que havia um caminho. Vários bruxos e trouxas procuraram esse lugar atrás de um poder infinito e inominável. Harry desaparatou do hospital St. Mungus dois dias depois do "Massacre de Hogsmeade". O seu desaparecimento daquele lugar onde diziam também ser impossível desaparatar entraria para o rol das lendas que no futuro se contariam sobre o "garoto que sobreviveu". A loucura estava próxima. Os sons, as vozes, os pensamentos, tudo se misturava nos minutos que antecederam sua partida. No primeiro dia, nessa região perdida da Escócia ele havia encontrado aparentemente a paz. No segundo dia começou a ouvir as pessoas do povoado a quilômetros de distância, no terceiro dia os seus pensamentos, no quarto às vozes e os pensamentos se avolumando. Estava perto da insanidade mencionada por Snape.

Hoje, no quinto dia de sua busca pelo "caminho", só um desejo férreo de não sucumbir à loucura o impelia pela trilha mencionada pelo velho professor Dumbledore. Deveria vagar por essas terras e a entrada para o "conhecimento" iria aparecer. O garoto sentou-se na relva úmida. Uma fina chuva caía desde...Desde quando? O passado e o presente começavam a se misturar. E as vozes e as emoções começavam a chegar em cascata. Em Glasgow, uma garota drogada implorava por uma outra dose a um traficante sádico que ria do seu desespero. Numa aldeia não muito distante um bebê recém-nascido saciava sua fome no seio de sua jovem mãe enquanto uma menina de cinco anos tentava chamar a atenção do pai. Em Cardiff, um casal de amantes adormece exausto após trocar loucas carícias e juras de amor eterno. Em Hogwarts, uma bonita adolescente ruiva chora nos ombros de sua amiga por seu amor que partiu.Em Londres, três bêbados falam das glórias passadas de um time de futebol. Em Manchester, um bruxo cansado implora pela morte aos céus. E ali, nas Terras Altas da Escócia, Harry Potter estende-se na relva fria e grita por silêncio. A insanidade ameaçando, enfim, partir a sua alma.

- Qual conhecimento procura, Harry Potter? – A voz soou claramente no meio da balbúrdia que eram os seus sentidos naquele momento. – Você quer se livrar do "DOM"? Ou quer domá-lo?

- Eu quero apenas a sanidade – disse o garoto com uma voz estranhamente serena – E quero sabedoria.

Harry pensou ter ouvido uma risada. No instante seguinte o mundo silenciou e uma porta em forma de arco cortou a paisagem abrindo-se para fora da estranha moldura que se recortava contra o começo de noite. "Se o seu pedido é tão simples, talvez possamos atendê-lo", Harry ouviu. Uma mulher de cabelos brancos esvoaçantes em contraste com o rosto muito jovem surgiu no caminho que se projetava além da porta.

- Você é o primeiro em dois mil anos que pede sanidade e sabedoria, jovem. Você terá a ambas. E depois poderá fazer sua escolha. Apenas vejo que há amor demais em você para ser sábio e são. Seja bem vindo, Harry Potter. Talvez você sobreviva para sempre. Talvez você não queira.

Seis meses haviam se passado quando Harry se despediu daqueles que guardavam os "segredos da sabedoria e da sanidade". A brisa tinha outro som, podia ouvir cada pássaro e cada planta crescendo. Mas podia escolher o que ouvir e quando. Aquela que tinha a forma de uma mulher jovem de cabelos brancos o convidou para ficar para sempre entre eles. O prêmio era a imortalidade. O garoto, como ela havia previsto, estava repleto demais de amor por uma pessoa para aceitar uma imortalidade contemplativa e serena. Aqui fora, apenas três dias haviam se passado. Ele podia aparatar em Londres imediatamente, mas preferiu andar por várias horas. Sentia as pernas mais fortes do que nunca. Deixara para trás a sua varinha e seus óculos. Deixara, como troca pelo conhecimento adquirido uma prova de sua magia e de sua deficiência. Não iria mais precisar de sua varinha, uma vez que sua mágica poderia ser controlada pela força de sua mente. E seus olhos nunca viram tão bem.

- Você deixará sua magia e sua maior fraqueza, mas nós lhe daremos o punhal de Agripa, o último grande feiticeiro que buscou a sanidade e a sabedoria. Com ele você cortará a mentira e rasgará as almas insanas – disseram as vozes que falavam pela mulher de cabelos brancos.

Harry havia aprendido que seu conhecimento relacionava-se principalmente a ouvir e que as respostas apareceriam no momento propício. Apenas guardou o punhal negro que, não obstante, emitia um estranho brilho. Sabia que um dia ele o usaria. Sabia que havia uma longa guerra pela frente e que ao cruzar aquele portão iria ganhá-la. Mas sabia também o que perderia. Parte de sua vida e as pessoas que um dia havia amado.

- Ele se comunicou comigo, Severo – disse a voz bondosa do Professor Dumbledore – Ele está a caminho.

Severo Snape assentiu. Não esperava que aquele garoto arrogante atingisse aquilo pelo qual muitos bruxos poderosos sucumbiram. Se ele tivesse achado o lendário portal, teria agora o poder de um pequeno deus. "Eu escolhi continuar humano e mortal, Professor Snape".

- Boa noite, amigos – a voz parecia mais grave e mais calma – mas o "garoto que sobreviveu" acabava de aparatar na sede da "Ordem da Fênix" – E desculpe invadir os seus pensamentos, Professor Snape. Isso não se repetirá. Por favor, Senhora Weasley, não chore. Estou aqui para dizer o quanto vocês representaram para mim todos esses anos. Inclusive o senhor, Professor. Snape. Principalmente vocês Weasley e Professor Dumbledore. Estou partindo atrás dos comensais. Vou convencê-los a partir de hoje que esse país não é seguro para eles. Se tudo correr bem, vou convencê-los que não há nenhum lugar seguro no mundo. O que vou fazer não será do agrado nem da aprovação de vocês, mas estou cansado de ver pessoas boas morrerem por mim. Eu já tomei minha decisão. Senhora Weasley, diga ao Rony e a Gina que eu gostaria que tudo fosse diferente.

Inesperadamente Harry Potter caminhou até o velho professor Alvo Dumbledore e o abraçou. Não havia mais nada a ser dito naquele momento. Foi abraçado pela Senhora Weasley, que sempre o havia considerado como um filho. Os demais estavam estáticos. Ninfadora Tonks chorava silenciosamente. Lançou um último olhar para os presentes e desaparatou. Ainda precisava visitar um lugar antes de partir. Talvez para sempre.


	12. MAIS DUAS CONVERSAS

CAPÍTULO 12: MAIS DUAS CONVERSAS

- Por que ele voltou, Draco? – perguntou Gina Weasley, tentando desesperadamente não se deixar tomar pelas lágrimas – Digo, se está morrendo. O que ele quer?

- Como assim, o que ele quer, Gina? O sujeito está morrendo. Você não entendeu essa parte? Acha assim tão absurdo que ele queira reencontrar os amigos?

- Mas ele não queria nos encontrar, não é mesmo? Ele procurou você, um antigo desafeto, não Hermione, Rony ou a...- a voz da ruiva falhou nesse instante e ela deixou escapar um soluço – ou a mim.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele queria procurar vocês. Tenho certeza. Mas ele tinha esperança de não ter que encontrá-los quando estivesse à beira da morte. O maldito orgulho grifinório!

- Mas...

- Vocês grifinórios são muito complicados, isso sim. Eu, no lugar do Potter iria querer que todo mundo me idolatrasse. Tipo assim, "aqui estou eu, o grande vencedor do mal, o cara que derrotou as trevas. Vamos, me dêem um milhão de galeões, dez virgens para passar a noite, lugares preferenciais nos principais jogos de quadribol da temporada, estoques ilimitados de cerveja amanteigada da melhor marca". Sabe, coisas simples assim. Mas ele não. Ele volta escondido, querendo estar inteiro para se desculpar com os amigos.

- Bem sonserino você e muito grifinório o Harry... Mas, o que você quer dizer com "se desculpar?".

- Sim, ao que parece ele acha que tem algum tipo de débito com vocês. Com você e seu irmão, principalmente.

- Mas, afinal, o que Harry Potter quer de nós? Eu não entendo!

- Eu que é não entendo você e o boboca do seu irmão. Sempre achei que o dia que o "garoto que sobreviveu" voltasse, vocês Weasleys iriam estender o tapete vermelho, fazer festa, coisas assim. Mas vocês se comportam como se ele realmente tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. E o pior é que ele parece acreditar nisso. O sujeito passou por mil e uma arapucas, enfrentou sabe-se lá o que para salvar o mundo. O mínimo que vocês poderiam fazer era dar um abraço no cara. Parece que só a Hermione entendeu isso.

- E você acha que ele voltou apenas para receber um abraço?

- Bem, da maioria sim – disse Draco, retomando a ironia característica – Mas de algumas pessoas, talvez ele espere um pouco mais do que isso – acrescentou maliciosamente, piscando para a ruiva.

- Rony – murmurou Harry, livrando-se gentilmente do abraço de Hermione.

- O que, Harry? – perguntou a amiga, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Rony. Eu acho que ele não ficou muito contente de ver a gente abraçado.

- Onde ele está?

- Bem, ele saiu não muito contente. Acho que seria perda de tempo ir atrás dele agora. Por sorte ele está indo para um lugar onde haverá conhecidos que evitarão uma recaída.

- Como você pode saber tanta coisa, Harry? – perguntou abismada, Hermione.

- O maldito "DOM", Hermione. Não é nada divertido, pode acreditar em mim - disse de maneira sombria. Dá pra ver até breves imagens do futuro próximo. Mudando de tom e desanuviando o semblante disse, apontando para os outros presentes na sala de espera: - Minha irmã, Patrícia Okosha – apontou para jovem negra, que sorriu de volta.

- Eu sempre quis conhecê-la, Srta. Granger – falou a menina, estendendo a mão – Eu li todos os seus artigos sobre reversão medicinal de feitiços – disse radiante para uma surpresa e encabulada Hermione.

- E Dobby, você já conhece, é claro – apontou para o elfo que estava impecavelmente trajado.

- Claro, ele sumiu assim que você saiu do hospital – recordou a medibruxa.

- Dobby gostaria de dizer à senhorita, defensora dos elfos, que Harry Potter vem insistindo em pagar salário, mas Dobby tem recusado. Dobby aprendeu a se vestir bem graças a Harry Potter e sua irmã. E os dois lhe deram permissão para brigar com eles e xingá-los sempre que fizessem bobagens, o que acontece muito, por sinal – declarou o elfo, muito satisfeito.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Dobby – sorriu Hermione, acariciando as orelhas enormes do elfo, que guinchou de contentamento, enquanto Harry e Patrícia seguravam o riso.

- Eu e minhas amigas de Beauxbatons temos contribuído todo o mês para a seção francesa do F.A.L.E. (N. A: Fundo de apoio para a Libertação dos Elfos) – declarou orgulhosa a irmã de Harry.

- Vocês dois ainda precisam me explicar essa história de irmãos – disse uma Hermione muito curiosa.

- É uma longa história... – suspirou Harry – Hermione, por favor, não culpe o Malfoy. Eu pedi sigilo para ele e prometo pagar o tratamento e as poções que me foram recomendadas.

- Claro, Harry – Hermione concordou – Mas, por que você não me procurou? Você acha que alguém iria impedir o "grande" Harry Potter de se tratar no St. Mungus?

- Hermione – disse o rapaz, cansado – O "grande" Harry Potter gostaria de ficar anônimo por enquanto. Eu queria ver vocês todos, é claro. Eu senti sua falta, minha amiga, senti a falta do Rony, dos Weasleys, e... bem, senti falta de vocês todos os dias da minha vida. Acho que eu teria enlouquecido nos últimos anos sem Patrícia e o Dobby.

- E sentiu principalmente a falta de Gina, não foi? – perguntou Hermione com a sua habitual sagacidade.

- Você continua a "sabe tudo" de sempre, não é mesmo? - brincou Harry, mas todos, até Malfoy que estava se retirando discretamente, notaram a emoção em sua voz.

- Harry, pelo que estou vendo aqui, o seu problema parece bem sério – disse a medibruxa, assumindo um ar profissional – Eu preciso estudar melhor esses pergaminhos e... – parou por um instante, ao que parece chocada com alguma informação – Por Merlin! Você... você está cego?


	13. LEMBRANÇAS DE UMA OUTRA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 13: LEMBRANÇAS DE UMA OUTRA VIDA

Dino Thomas era um garoto de família trouxa que gostava de futebol e torcia pelo modesto time do West Ham. Era também bom desenhista e no primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts havia desenhado um leão (símbolo de Grifinória) e estendido uma faixa com os dizeres "Potter para presidente" numa partida de quadribol. Agora estava morto. Foi uma das vítimas do massacre de Hogsmeade. Tarde da noite, no cemitério vazio, Harry realizaria a derradeira homenagem ao antigo companheiro de quarto. Transfigurou uma camiseta comum numa réplica da camisa do time de futebol da preferência do amigo e estendeu-a sobre o túmulo. A camisa indestrutível do West Ham sobre o túmulo de Dino Thomas seria mais um dos mistérios em torno dos episódios extraordinários que se seguiram ao "Massacre de Hogsmeade" e ao posterior sumiço de Harry Potter.

Depois da homenagem a Dino, Harry aparatou em Hogwarts, dentro da sala comunal de Grifinória. Na noite anterior aos eventos de Hogsmeade ele e Rony fizeram planos para o futuro bem ali, próximos à lareira. Depois de terminarem a escola eles se formariam aurores, se casariam, ele com Gina, Rony com Hermione e ensinariam os respectivos filhos a jogar quadribol. O filho (ou filha) de Harry jogaria como apanhador, como o pai, enquanto o de Rony também seria goleiro. Sabendo que seria sábado no dia seguinte, os dois garotos tomaram alguns copos de rum de groselha, uma bebida bruxa bem mais forte do que a tradicional cerveja amanteigada, enviada secretamente pelos gêmeos Fred e Jorge para celebrar a continuidade da rebeldia que sempre praticaram como estudantes. Decididamente não gostavam de beber, mas aquela havia sido uma semana difícil e tinham muito para comemorar: tiraram (surpreendentemente) uma boa nota na prova de Poções do detestável Prof. Snape, haviam derrotado Corvinal numa partida sensacional de quadribol e Harry finalmente havia começado a namorar Gina Weasley.

- Às goles que virão! – brindou Rony, já um pouco alterado, numa popular saudação de quadribol.

- Aos balaços que rebateremos! – respondeu Harry, um pouco mais sóbrio do que o amigo, mas já um pouco mais feliz do que o normal.

"Falamos de um futuro que talvez nunca exista", pensou Harry sobre tudo o que haveria de perder. Lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que havia passado naquele lugar. A dor que o atingiu foi pior do que a maldição cruciatus que Voldemort lançara sobre ele no dia em que Cedrico havia morrido. Em pé, próximo à mesma lareira onde um dia falara com seu padrinho Sirius Black, o "garoto que sobreviveu" começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Ás goles que virão – murmurou entrecortado por soluços.

- E aos balaços que rebateremos – disse às suas costas, Hermione Granger. Harry virou-se surpreso. A emoção havia nublado o "DOM" e não sentiu a aproximação da amiga.

Dias atrás ela e Gina ficaram escondidas, rindo dos planos e dos brindes de Harry e de Rony. Embora não aprovasse bebidas alcoólicas, concordava que eles mereciam relaxar um pouco. Ela e sua amiga estavam muito felizes por fazerem parte dos planos futuros dos dois. Aquela descontração e aquela alegria inocente pareciam fazer parte de uma outra vida. Uma vida que havia se desenrolado antes do massacre de inocentes em Hogsmeade, antes da morte de Dino, antes dos estranhos poderes de Harry. De repente todos haviam perdido a adolescência. E ali à sua frente estava o garoto que parecia ter envelhecido séculos em poucos dias.

E ela nunca tinha visto Harry chorar. Nem quando mataram Cedrico na sua frente, nem quando tiraram dele Sirius Black, o mais próximo que o garoto teve de um pai. Hermione o abraçou, o garoto que ela amava como um irmão. Palavras não eram necessárias. Ela sabia o que ele faria e esperava que um outro garoto, que ela também amava com todas as suas forças, compreendesse.

Quando se separaram, Harry estendeu-lhe a mão, onde havia um pingente de prata. "Você sabe para quem entregar isso", ele disse. Então se curvou, beijou suavemente a face de Hermione e desaparatou. Se os seus sentidos aguçados estivessem menos entorpecidos pela dor, teria percebido um certo rapaz ruivo parado no alto da escada que levava aos dormitórios masculinos.

Rony Weasley, que até então tinha esperanças que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, voltou para o seu quarto e começou naquela noite mesmo a afogar o vazio que sentiu naquele momento com o rum que havia sobrado de uma outra vida.


	14. MONSTROS

CAPÍTULO 14: MONSTROS

Em poucas semanas, Harry Potter mostraria aos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort que o Reino Unido não era seguro para eles. Em poucos meses ficaria muito claro que o mundo nunca mais seria seguro para os partidários das trevas. Os ataques eram tantos e em tantos lugares que a princípio imaginou-se que Dumbledore havia organizado um exército incrivelmente grande. Só o Lorde das Trevas afirmava que isso era obra apenas do "garoto que sobreviveu". O pânico entre os comensais aumentava. As mortes eram sempre violentas. Amputações, incinerações, avisos que não haveria escapatória faziam parte do repertório de terror. Por causa de uma divergência sobre a estratégia a ser seguida, o Lorde matou friamente Lucio Malfoy, seu principal partidário. Os comensais não sabiam se temiam mais a Voldemort, que parecia totalmente inseguro e descontrolado ou essa força destruidora que eles não sabiam se partia de um único homem ou de um exército.

- Boa noite, Nott – disse uma voz fria e grave, sobressaltando o jovem Comensal da Morte – Eu não vou ficar muito feliz com você por vigiar a casa dos pais de Hermione Granger. Você não abandonou Hogwarts apenas para ser um reles vigia, não é mesmo?

- Quem... quem é você? – o pânico fazia com que o comensal tremesse – Potter, é você?

- Sim, sou eu - respondeu o outro friamente, retirando o capuz que cobria o seu rosto – Você sabe o que aconteceu com aqueles dois que estavam próximos à casa dos Weasleys na semana passada, Nott? Você viu o que sobrou deles?

- Meu, Deus, Potter! Você decapitou aqueles dois! – o comensal tremia descontroladamente – Você é pior do que o Lorde, você...

- Eu sou o seu pior pesadelo, seu verme! – disse Harry, desferindo uma bofetada em Nott, atirando o outro no chão – Você tem coragem de me julgar? Vocês, que matam crianças trouxas?

- Mas eu nunca...

- Oh, claro, você nunca matou por que é covarde demais pra fazer o que gosta, diferentemente do seu papai, não é mesmo?

- Foi você! Você matou meu pai, seu maldito!

- Digamos que eu e aquele monte de bosta de dragão que era o seu pai tivemos um desentendimento amigável. Ele gostava de matar crianças trouxas e mestiças e eu não aprovo isso. No final da discussão ele perdeu alguns dentes, os olhos e as mãos. Sabe, é difícil às vezes manter todos os membros junto ao corpo. A propósito, seu covarde, se você mijar nas calças, eu vou remover alguma coisa do seu corpo que vai tornar um pouco complicada futuras operações desse tipo. Eu sei que você desprezava o seu pai, Nott. Eu sei que você pensou que ser um Comensal da Morte era apenas uma brincadeira contra os trouxas. Eu sei que você, como outros, só está ainda com Voldemort – Nott soltou um grunhido quando Harry pronunciou o nome – porque tem medo dele. Mas hoje eu vou provar pra você que eu posso ser pior que o seu Lorde.

- Você vai me matar, como matou meu pai?

- Não, eu vou deixar você vivo para dar um recado. Talvez você seja o recado, mas você vai continuar, digamos, vivo.

- Vou?

- Mas antes eu quero uma informação que você possui. Eu quero Pettigrew. Aquele rato está escondido. Ratos como vocês sabem se localizar.

- Mas eu prometi a ele...

- E vai me dizer, agora, Nott! Você tem três segundos.

- Mas...você disse que me deixaria ir!

- Dois...

- Mas você disse...

- Disse que o deixaria ir, não que você iria inteiro. Um...

- Mas...

- Bem, seu tempo acabou, vamos ter que fazer isso do modo mais difícil – Harry levantou a mão direita até a altura do rosto do comensal, que um segundo antes de ter seu globo ocular expulso e flutuando no ar, havia começado a gritar, prevendo o que viria a seguir, numa agonia que acordaria a vizinhança inteira, se não tivesse sido silenciado por um novo feitiço.

- Você ainda tem um olho. Eu estanquei a hemorragia, mas deixei a dor para que você não se esqueça. Agora, eu vou devolver a sua voz e você vai dizer onde é a toca do rato.

Horrorizado com o poder e a crueldade daquele jovem, praticamente da sua idade, Nott disse a Harry o que ele queria saber, o que foi a última coisa que conseguir pronunciar de maneira inteligível até a sua morte na ala dos loucos do St. Mungus alguns anos mais tarde. Diziam que morreu sufocado, com medo de que sua respiração atraísse um demônio cruel que viria buscar o seu outro olho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AQUI ESTÁ A FIC TOTALMENTE REVISTA. HAVIAM SIDO POSTADOS ALGUNS CAPÍTULOS FORA DE ORDEM, MAS AGORA ESTÁ TUDO CERTO. O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? MANDEM REVIEWS!


	15. PRESTAR CONTAS

CAPÍTULO 15: PRESTAR CONTAS

- Pare de agir como um idiota, Rony Weasley! Você não está pensando coisas sobre a Hermione e o Harry, não é mesmo? Seria ridículo!

- Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando, Gina, então não me venha com sermões, por favor!

Os dois irmãos encararam-se por um longo momento. Rony sempre havia sido o irmão favorito de Gina. Não era engraçado como os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, não era esperto como Carlinhos, não era aquele sujeito astuto a quem todos confiam e pedem conselhos como Gui e decididamente (felizmente) não era um oportunista cretino atrás de prestígio como o Percy. Rony era, ela sabia, um sujeito frágil, que era profundamente dedicado aos amigos e a mulher que sempre amou, Hermione. Era também teimoso, irritadiço e algo no irmão havia se partido quando Harry foi embora. Nunca seria capaz de pedir ajuda, mas por saber o quão sensível (e teimoso) ele era, sempre esteve disposto a ajudá-lo, mesmo naquele período difícil do alcoolismo.

- Ele tinha que bancar o maldito herói, não é mesmo? – perguntou o ruivo, tentando ser sarcástico – Ele não pôde confiar em ninguém, nos seus amigos, em nós, que ele dizia ser a sua única família. E agora ele pensa que é só voltar pra receber os aplausos! Ele espera que agente faça o quê? Estenda o tapete vermelho?

Bom, então não era exatamente ciúme, pensou Gina. Até então ela achava que o irmão julgava Harry algo como um adversário em relação a Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, nunca havia considerado a amiga uma rival. Sabia do caráter fraternal do amor que Harry tinha por Hermione e da recíproca desse sentimento. Mas Rony sempre havia sido mais inseguro. Estava um pouco mais aliviada em saber que não era essa insegurança que causava o ressentimento do irmão. Certamente seria algo mais complexo, provavelmente que se remontava àqueles dias sombrios onde o mundo dela e provavelmente e o de Rony haviam desabado por completo e todos se tornaram mais duros e menos inocentes.

- Por que você não fala com o Harry? – perguntou, afagando as costas do irmão – Tenho certeza que vocês poderiam esclarecer tudo.

- E você acha que o "senhor-todo-poderoso-salvador-do-mundo-mágico" está interessado em dar explicações?

- Segundo consta, Rony, isso é o que mais ele gostaria de fazer nesse momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ele estava lá! – exclamou de repente Harry, sobressaltando Hermione, que ainda o examinava em meio a objetos mágicos de medicina bruxa que ditavam ou escreviam diagnósticos nos pergaminhos.

- Quem estava lá, Harry? – perguntou a medibruxa, suspeitando por um momento da sanidade do amigo.

A cegueira de Harry havia sido um choque para ela. Há séculos não se verificavam casos de cegueira no mundo bruxo. E por causa do "DOM" ele era capaz de agir e se locomover como uma pessoa com todos os sentidos. Mesmo que Harry não fosse uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, aquele caso mereceria toda a sua dedicação. Nunca havia visto algo assim. Os testes mostravam que o seu ex-colega de Hogwarts continuava sendo, talvez, o bruxo mais poderoso que havia pisado no mundo. Mas ele tinha um estranho tumor cerebral, que segundo a sua irmã (ou como Patrícia se dizia) causava-lhe estranhos tremores, desmaios eventuais e provavelmente a cegueira. Os outros sentidos de Harry eram tão desenvolvidos que ele nem conseguia se lembrar quando começou a apresentar deficiência visual. Curiosamente ele se livrou de sua miopia quando aprendeu controlar o "DOM", mas não deu a Hermione maiores informações sobre a sua estada naquele estranho lugar na Escócia.

- Rony. Ele estava lá no salão comunal. No dia em que nos despedimos em Hogwarts. Eu estava tão triste que não consegui senti-lo. Mas, agora...

- Harry, você consegue rever o salão, numa cena ocorrida há nove anos? – perguntou, surpresa, Hermione. Seus poderes não têm limites?

- Têm muitos limites, minha amiga! – declarou Harry com ar cansado – Me afastou de vocês, da mulher que eu amava e me privou da amizade do Rony. Hagrid e Rony foram meus primeiros amigos de verdade. Os Weasleys foram a primeira família que eu tive. Eu usei os meus poderes para cometer atrocidades que eu nem tenho coragem de relatar. Livrei o mundo do Voldemort. O que eu ganhei? A admiração de idiotas que acham que eu sou uma espécie de santo, o ceticismo de outros que juram que eu não existo e os amigos que suspeitam que eu não confio neles.

- Ah, Harry... – Hermione, como há nove atrás, não tinha o que dizer. Abraçou o amigo, vendo-o chorar pela segunda vez na vida.

- Eu preciso ir a Toca, Hermione – disse Harry depois de alguns minutos – Não há mais motivo para adiar esse encontro.

- Eu proíbo você de aparatar, Harry! – afirmou Hermione, retomando o ar profissional – Ninguém sabe ao certo o que você tem. Até lá você deve evitar alguns tipos de magia que envolvam esforço.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar Harry.

- Sem discussão. Você pode ser o bruxo mais poderoso desde Merlin, mas eu sou sua médica!

Harry sorriu e afagou a os cabelos crespos da amiga.

- O que foi? – perguntou a moça, surpresa com a mudança súbita de humor.

- Você – Harry respondeu - A mesma sabe-tudo e mandona de sempre. Como iremos à Toca, então?

- Eu levo você de carro, é claro. Sábado eu estou de folga. E eu quero estar lá por causa do Rony. Eu amo aquele ruivo, mas ele sabe ser bem tolo às vezes.

- Carro? – perguntou Harry abismado – aquele veículo trouxa cheio de rodas. Há séculos eu não ando numa coisa dessas... – refletiu o rapaz com ar sonhador – Mas, por que uma bruxa precisa de carro?

- Ora, eu gosto de dirigir! – respondeu Hermione de maneira decidida – Foi presente de noivado de Rony, que também aprendeu a dirigir. Como o Sr. Weasley, ele também adora coisas trouxas. Como eu moro num bairro trouxa, nem sempre dá para aparatar e desaparatar. E eu odeio viajar através de lareiras.

- Certo. Como eles vão me receber depois de tudo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CERTO. A HISTÓRIA ESTÁ ESQUENTANDO. QUE TAL REVIEWS?


	16. ÁFRICA

CAPÍTULO 16: ÁFRICA

Essa sua mão dourada me dava náuseas. Lembrava muito Voldemort – O dono da voz grave e fria que dizia essas palavras estava em pé em frente a um homúnculo de cabelos cinzentos que chorava e ofegava baixinho segurando o toco sangrento do braço direito de onde a sua mão dourada havia sido decepada segundos antes por Harry Potter. A mão jazia esquecida num canto, para onde o garoto a chutara com desprezo.

Dois anos atrás, Pedro Pettigrew, o animago que traiu seus pais e foi responsável pela prisão injusta do seu padrinho Sirius Black, havia matado o colega de Harry, Cedrico Digory, a mando de Voldemort e havia dado sua mão direita para realizar o feitiço que trouxe de volta à vida o bruxo das trevas. O traidor ganhara do seu amo uma mão mágica prateada, a mesma que Harry lhe havia subtraído nesse momento. Três anos antes, Sirius Black e Remo Luppin pretendiam matar o animago, também conhecido como Rabicho, mas Harry não havia permitido. Poucas vezes se arrependera tanto de uma decisão.

- Eu quero saber onde está Voldemort - disse Harry, insensível ao choro e à agonia do bruxo mais velho - Se você me disser, talvez eu o mate de maneira rápida. Eu não permitirei que você sangre até a morte... por enquanto, pelo menos. E você também não vai desmaiar de dor ou se transformar num rato. Eu não permitirei.

Muito pálido, o animago lançou ao garoto um olhar demente:

- Eu sabia, Tiago, que um dia você iria se vingar de mim! Eu disse que não era corajoso como você, o Sirius, o Remo...

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! – gritou Harry, as paredes frágeis da casa em ruínas tremendo ao som da sua voz – Eu não sou meu pai, aquele a quem você traiu, não se faça de demente!

- Eu estou pronto para morrer agora – ofegou – Como um verdadeiro grifinório!

Harry olhou espantado para a sua possível vítima. O olhar insano do outro e sua mente confusa investigada pelo "DOM" não deixavam dúvidas. Estava completamente louco. Por algum motivo havia sido abandonado por Voldemort e de nada lhe valia agora. O bruxo das trevas não dava sinais de vida há três meses. Os ataques de Harry pareciam tê-lo intimidado. Mas ele sabia que não haveria paz e ninguém estaria seguro enquanto Voldemort vivesse. Ele iria até os confins da Terra, se preciso fosse atrás do bruxo das trevas.

- Me mate, Tiago, eu quero morrer como um grifinório! – berrava entre lágrimas, Pettigrew.

Os outros comensais que Harry havia matado estavam espreitando seus amigos ou haviam praticado alguma atrocidade. Rabicho não. Estava insano, ele podia sentir. Estraçalhado pela culpa e pelo abandono. Deixá-lo vivo seria o castigo merecido para a sua traição, seria o castigo por ter deixado Sirius apodrecer inocente na prisão. Harry deu alguns passos em direção à porta do aposento imundo, fazendo menção de deixar o outro com os seus fantasmas.

- Tiago – chamou o animago – O Lorde foi para a África. Ele está com muito medo. Eu disse, não sou só eu que tenho medo! – Você conseguiu assustar o Mestre. África – repetia Rabicho, agora rindo tresloucado e arrastando-se com dificuldade até o seu carrasco. Vamos, me mate – sussurrou – Deixe-me ao menos morrer como um homem!

Sem recorrer a nenhum feitiço, Harry Potter caminhou dois passos até o traidor e quebrou o seu pescoço com seus braços potentes. Rabicho morreu com um sorriso estúpido no rosto, enquanto nauseado, o filho de Tiago Potter se afastava daquele lugar maldito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatro anos. Aos vinte anos de idade Harry Potter já tinha se convertido numa lenda no continente africano. Havia matado mais bruxos das trevas do que todos os aurores dos confusos ministérios da magia do continente. Usava inúmeros disfarces.Alguns juravam que o terrível vingador era um negro de um país de língua portuguesa, outros diziam que era um árabe da região do Magreb, diziam também que era um branco sul-africano. Muitos sussurravam nas sombras que o matador dos bruxos do mal era o famoso Harry Potter. Tal como as pessoas temiam na Inglaterra pronunciar o nome de Voldemort, muitos malfeitores de todos os lugares temiam pronunciar o nome do jovem bruxo. Diziam que voava no vento e seu espírito era atraído por delinqüentes que pronunciavam seu nome. Não haviam chegado a um acordo se o terrível vingador era Harry Potter ou qualquer outro bruxo ou um conjunto deles.

Nessa época começaram os cultos a Harry Potter em várias partes do mundo bruxo como a um deus. Diziam que falava com as cobras e com os hipogrifos. Juravam que imitava o canto da fênix. Os elfos domésticos veneravam-no como o seu protetor. Diziam que andava com um elfo doméstico e o tratava como igual. Assombrados, falavam de sua capacidade de fazer mágica sem varinha, de como lançava feitiços demolidores apenas gesticulando.

Dobby contava ao rapaz, aparentemente se divertindo muito, as várias histórias reais e fantasiosas a seu respeito. Harry tinha desenvolvido extraordinariamente o seu poder. Era capaz de aparatar de um continente a outro, seus feitiços tinham uma força jamais vista, principalmente porque usava apenas as mãos, dispensando varinhas. Constava que apenas Merlin teve tal poder. Criara músculos com horas de exercícios físicos e tinha desenvolvido, provavelmente com ajuda da magia que inundava o seu corpo, uma força descomunal. E sim, era capaz não só de imitar o canto da fênix, mas o de qualquer ave, cortesia das surpreendentes habilidades do "DOM", além de poder falar com elas. Continuava sendo um ofidiglota (poder de falar com as cobras), o que era muito útil para perseguir bruxos das trevas por regiões mágicas entre florestas e desertos. Mas entendia-se bem também com os hipogrifos. No sul do continente havia imensos hipogrifos vermelhos e ferozes, que aparentemente só ele conseguia montá-los.

E caçava Voldemort.

Estava sempre atento aos fatos da Europa, onde aparentemente apavorados demais com as mortes ocorridas anos antes, os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas tinham desaparecido. Como Pettigrew havia dito antes de morrer, Voldemort realmente havia se estabelecido na África. Tentando aproveitar o caos dos ministérios mágicos da região e as fontes inesgotáveis de poder do continente, o bruxo buscou adeptos para os seus sinistros planos de conquista, no que vinha sendo sistematicamente prejudicado por Harry. Mesmo os piores bruxos cruéis e ambiciosos temiam se associar ao Lorde com medo do desconhecido vingador. Perguntavam-se se o vingador seria o legendário Harry Potter. E numa inversão curiosa de papéis em relação à boa parte da vida do rapaz, agora era Voldemort que se escondia de Harry.

Voando sobre um grande hipogrifo vermelho, um jovem bruxo de longos cabelos negros aterrisou na encosta de um ponto distante e inacessível aos trouxas entre as montanhas do Quênia. Diferentemente da maior parte do continente o lugar era frio. Vasculhando informações por espeluncas mal-frequentadas, onde trouxas maléficos e bruxos mal-intencionados vagavam atrás de bebidas fortes, emoções baratas e substâncias ilegais de ambos os mundos, Harry deparou-se constantemente com um nome: Amos Okosha. Era chamado o "Voldemort Africano" e diziam que tudo de ilegal do mundo bruxo ou trouxa no continente passava por ele.

Estranhamente há três dias uma ave mágica imensa e cinzenta (africanos não usam corujas) encontrou Harry num pequeno hotel do Cairo, que era a base das suas operações (ou dos seus ataques), com uma mensagem dizendo que Okosha queria encontrá-lo. Dizia apenas: "Vingador, sei quem você procura e sei onde está. A) Amos Okosha". Após lido o bilhete transformou-se num mapa que dava as orientações do lugar, um planalto entre as montanhas quenianas, certamente inacessível aos trouxas. Era possível sentir a magia negra em cada palmo de terra, em cada sopro da brisa fria que uivava de maneira fantasmagórica. Dobby segurava-se tranqüilo na garupa do hipogrifo.

- Você já sabe, meu amigo – disse o jovem bruxo ao elfo – Se eu morrer, você deve incinerar o meu corpo e avisar os Weasleys.

- E dar todo o dinheiro que o mestre tirou dos bruxos das trevas para o Hospital St. Mungus aos cuidados de Hermione Granger – repetiu monotonamente Dobby. Todas as vezes que Harry corria perigo recitava o mesmo discurso. E Dobby sempre lhe dizia: - O mestre não vai morrer hoje. Não é um bom dia para isso.

- O que foi, meu amigo? – perguntou Harry para o hipogrifo que se agitava.

- Algum ser das trevas? – as orelhas grandes do elfo vibraram tentando escutar em volta.

- Nada demais – tranqüilizou-o Harry - Só dois basiliscos e alguns bruxos mal-intencionados logo abaixo de nós. Afaste-se com o nosso amigo e siga as instruções de sempre.

Uma passagem de forma retangular abriu-se ao pé da montanha em frente como se fosse a entrada de uma caverna. Era uma armadilha, é claro. Mas Harry não iria retroceder agora. Precisava saber se Okosha realmente sabia algo sobre Voldemort ou se os dois bruxos tinham se aliado. Um caminho como uma rampa inclinada para baixo delineou-se sob os pés do rapaz. A escuridão era tão densa que uma pessoa normal não enxergaria um centímetro a frente. Aguçando seus sentidos ampliados pelo "DOM", ele percebeu que dois corpos gigantescos arrastavam-se na sua direção.

Harry Potter sorriu na escuridão. Um truque engenhoso. Quem preparou a armadilha esperava que ele iluminasse magicamente a sala e seria morto assim que um dos répteis olhasse para ele. O olhar do basilisco era tão mortal quanto o seu veneno. Quando tinha doze anos ele havia matado um monstro como esse com a espada de Gryffindor. Mas naquela época, Fawkes, a fênix do Professor Dumbledore havia cegado o réptil.

- Eu não quero matá-los, irmãos – sibilou o jovem bruxo na língua das serpentes, uma vez que falava com dois seres considerados soberanos dessa espécie.

- Você é muito presunçoso, humano – sibilou de volta o maior deles – Já que fala a nossa língua deveria implorar por clemência. Não que fôssemos atendê-lo, mas isso nos divertiria e talvez você tivesse um ou dois momentos a mais na sua vida.

- Eu entendo que vocês odeiem os humanos que os aprisionaram aqui, mas eu não tenho culpa. Procuro o homem que montou essa armadilha. Apenas ele.

Durante todo o diálogo Harry manteve os olhos cerrados e todos os outros sentidos atentos. Ele sabia que era inútil negociar com animais que estavam furiosos e famintos e podia sentir a excitação das feras farejando o seu sangue. Queria apenas ganhar tempo para examinar o lugar. Havia seis pessoas escondidas pelas grossas paredes de pedra. Logo saberia se elas estavam ali para atacá-lo ou para apreciar o espetáculo.

Ignorando a última tentativa de negociação do rapaz os monstros esgueiraram-se pelos cantos a fim de cercá-lo. Moviam-se com uma velocidade insuspeitada para o seu tamanho gigantesco. Quando estavam a poucos passos de sua presa aparentemente indefesa um canto de galo ecoou pelo ambiente. O canto do galo era uma das poucas coisas que matava aquelas serpentes amaldiçoadas. Não havia sido uma boa idéia montar uma armadilha com tais seres contra alguém que podia imitar o canto das aves.

Com os olhos agora abertos, o "garoto que sobreviveu" iluminou o ambiente com um gesto discreto e um estalar de dedos. Estava numa caverna que havia sido esculpida como um gigantesco anfiteatro de pedra. Ao fundo, a vários metros do rapaz, uma parede se abriu revelando um homem que se sentava calmamente numa poltrona alta, ajeitada acima do solo como se fosse um trono. Cinco homens grandes e musculosos, cajados em punho, caminhavam em direção a Harry, contornando os imensos répteis mortos.

Bruxos africanos, sobretudo os imponentes e presunçosos, usam cajados ao invés de varinha. Harry nunca entendeu aquilo, uma vez que são mais incômodos para carregar e não aumentam o efeito dos feitiços. Vasculhando a mente dos homens (quatro negros e um branco) percebeu que não haveria conversa ou negociação. Atacariam de maneira mais selvagem dos que os basiliscos e pôde sentir que a vida deles dependia disso. Um poderoso feitiço das trevas compelia-os a atacá-lo. Eram homens cruéis. Dava para sentir que o feitiço apenas aumentava algo que já carregavam. Melhor assim, pelo menos não haveria (muito) remorso pelo que teria que fazer.

Apenas cinco minutos se passaram e Harry marchava decidido em direção ao "trono" do homem que assistiu impassível o rapaz massacrar os cinco homens com feitiços cortantes e certeiros. Limpou o sangue das vestes e apontou o braço direito em posição de seta para o bruxo que o admirava tranqüilamente com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Me dê um único bom motivo para não matá-lo, seja lá você quem for – ofegou Harry entre dentes, a voz raivosa ecoando no vazio.

- Você não pode matar quem já está morto, Harry Potter – disse tranqüilamente o imponente bruxo negro sem se levantar ou demonstrar qualquer preocupação em seu semblante. Quando sorriu, brilhantes dentes de ouro refletiram a luz de dezenas de castiçais que ele havia conjurado – A sua fama não faz justiça aos seus poderes, meu jovem. Estou impressionado. E, saiba você que Amos Okosha não se deixa impressionar com facilidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VAMOS LÁ GENTE: REVIEWS!


	17. TUDO QUE HOUVER NESSA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 17: TUDO QUE HOUVER NESSA VIDA

Primeiro é a dor. Depois a consciência de que ele existe e está em algum lugar. Tudo bem. Ele se lembra: Seu nome é Harry Potter, está numa casa confortável que era uma das propriedades que Sirius havia lhe deixado em testamento. Seu padrinho imaginava que um dia ele precisaria de um lugar tranqüilo para se esconder e aquela casa tinha quase tantas proteções mágicas quanto o Banco Gringotes. Era imponente e arrogante como quase todas as propriedades dos Blacks. Dobby e Patrícia haviam humanizado um pouco o velho solar na medida do possível. Ele sempre a usara para as suas estadias em Londres. Tinham (ele e Patrícia) propriedades na França, na Nigéria e em vários lugares da Inglaterra.

Harry possuía imóveis que havia herdado dos pais e de Sirius. Patrícia tinha as propriedades do falecido bruxo das trevas Amos Okosha, das quais Harry era o administrador legal. A garota, que realmente o considerava um irmão, sempre discutia com ele, pois Harry dizia que os imóveis eram exclusivamente dela e que ela tomaria posse legal aos dezessete anos (a maioridade no mundo bruxo). Patrícia insistia que ambos eram proprietários (como irmãos que eram), como constava no testamento de seu pai. Harry nessas oras desistia, pois nunca havia sido bom em brigar com garotas e a irmã era particularmente boa em discussões.

O incômodo da dor vinha se tornando cada dia mais freqüente. Tinha que recorrer a todo o seu controle para ignorá-la no fundo da mente. Estava morrendo, tinha que encarar o fato. Tinha vinte e cinco anos e sua vida estava chegando ao fim. Acordar e contemplar a escuridão com seus olhos cegos não era tão desconfortável como "a" dor. Desceu até a cozinha para diluir em água a fortíssima poção que Hermione lhe receitara. Então seus sentidos ampliados pelo "DOM" falharam (ou o chão falhou, não havia como saber) e Harry caiu, o frasco de poções em pedaços, com os cacos de vidro ferindo-lhe a mão direita.

As coisas ficaram um tanto confusas. Dobby e Patrícia, que certamente tomavam o café da manhã, apressaram-se em ampará-lo até uma cadeira. Sua irmã chorava.

- Oh, Harry, por favor, fale comigo! – a menina soluçava – Dobby, ele está tão pálido!

Antes que o elfo começasse a insistir para que ele comesse alguma coisa (para os elfos qualquer problema de saúde pode ser resolvido com uma boa refeição) o bruxo lhe deu instruções para apanhar no seu quarto um outro frasco com a poção que havia se perdido. Dobby desaparatou e aparatou quase em seguida com o remédio. Patrícia, ainda trêmula e soluçante, cuidava da mão de Harry.

O bruxo nesse momento teve uma raiva imensa de si mesmo por fazer com que as pessoas ficassem tristes por causa dele. Já não bastava magoar Gina e Rony? Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa para a garota, mas só pôde estender a mão sã e acariciar o seu rosto, tentando enxugar-lhe as lágrimas. Havia salvado o mundo mágico apenas para magoar as pessoas que amava?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger aparatou na confortável, mas sombria sala de estar de Harry junto com Draco Malfoy. O amigo havia-lhe explicado como burlar os intrincados segredos para a entrada da residência. Patrícia tentou sorrir-lhes de maneira hospitaleira, mas os dois bruxos perceberam a tristeza que nublava o seu belo rosto.

- Ele está dormindo novamente – disse a irmã de Harry, tentando controlar-se – Depois que tomou a poção melhorou um pouco, mas... – a voz da garota falhou e caiu num choro descontrolado.

- Shhh, calma – disse Hermione de maneira tranqüilizadora, passando o braço sobre os ombros da garota – Nós vamos cuidar dele, Patrícia, não se preocupe.

- Eu acho que descobri uma forma do seu irmão voltar a enxergar – disse Draco tentando animá-la – Vamos testar essa poção assim que ele acordar – afirmou muito seguro o bruxo, tirando do bolso das suas veste negras um vidro com um líquido verde-esmeralda.

- Então você é tão bom como dizem, meu caro Malfoy? – era Harry que descia as escadas que vinham dos quartos superiores e sorria para os amigos, aparentemente recuperado. Patrícia o abraçou. Depois de tranqüilizá-la ele beijou a testa de Hermione e, para o desespero de Draco (Hermione abafou o riso), o rapaz beijou-o no rosto. Harry vestia jeans, calçava tênis e usava um pulôver creme. A mesma roupa de trouxa descolado.

- Bem, aprendi com o melhor... – ia dizendo Malfoy, mas lembrou-se a tempo que talvez não fosse muito sensato mencionar o "melhor preparador de poções do mundo" na frente de dois ex-grifinórios, não depois de tudo o que se descobriu dele há alguns anos atrás – Digamos que eu já nasci entre os melhores, Potter – consertou o ex-sonserino com a falta de modéstia e o sarcasmo característico – Agora, se você puder me arrumar uma gaze, eu acho que posso dar um jeito, pelo menos temporário, na sua cegueira. Você vai querer ver os Weasleys, não é mesmo? Principalmente uma certa Weasley... Ah, e eu dispenso o beijo dessa vez. Francamente, Potter, você passou muito tempo andando pelo terceiro mundo...

Rindo do mal-humor do loiro, Harry recebeu a gaze que Patrícia providenciara e embebeu-a na poção verde, colocando-a sobre cada um dos olhos, de acordo com as instruções de Draco. Alguns segundos depois, ele olhou, aparentemente maravilhado na direção de Hermione.

- Mione, você está muito bonita, que cara de sorte é o Rony!

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder ao elogio, ainda muito encabulada, Patrícia deu um abraço apertado em Draco e um beijo estalado no seu rosto.Harry podia enxergar!

- Ei, você pode me beijar quando quiser, garota – caçoou o loiro – Brincadeirinha, Potter! – acrescentou rápido ao ver os olhos verdes do bruxo faiscando na direção dele.

- Bem, vamos à Toca? – perguntou Hermione – o carro está aí fora.

Hermione sentou-se ao volante do furgão Ford imponente, enquanto os outros três bruxos olhavam o veículo maravilhados.

- E aí, vocês vão entrar ou não?

Patrícia, desde que era criança e morava com os seus parentes trouxas não andava de automóvel. Harry, praticamente desde que havia saído de Hogwarts e Draco, bem... Draco não confiava em engenhocas trouxas. Enquanto os irmãos sentavam atrás, Draco Malfoy, meio ressabiado, sentou-se no banco da frente ao lado de Hermione, resmungando contra máquinas estranhas que não tinham um pingo de magia.

- Você sabe mesmo fazer esse treco andar, Hermione? – perguntou o loiro, aparentando preocupação.

- Isso é muito mais seguro do que uma vassoura – respondeu a medibruxa, dando a partida e acelerando o veículo, divertindo-se com o ar de pânico do bruxo ao seu lado. – Draco, que poção foi aquela que você deu para o Harry? Nós não conseguimos diagnosticar a cegueira dele associada ao tumor – disse a última palavra mais baixo, não querendo preocupar Patrícia, que discutia alegremente com Harry a possibilidade de comprar um carro. Esse, aparentemente discordava.

- Você não vai acreditar...

- Tente – disseram ao mesmo tempo Hermione e Harry, que havia voltado a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois, apesar de parecer maravilhado com a possibilidade de enxergar toda a paisagem gelada do inverno londrino.

- O nosso amigo aqui – afirmou Malfoy apontando para o banco de trás – tem os sentidos mais aguçados que qualquer pessoa normal. Parece apenas que ele perdeu o controle da visão. A claridade o incomoda, não é mesmo?

- Realmente – ponderou Harry.

- Eu desconfiei por causa dos óculos escuros que você sempre usava. Achei que não eram só pra fazer tipo. Os seus olhos deixaram de enxergar como mecanismo de defesa. Seu cérebro não conseguia processar tudo o que os seus sentidos podiam captar através da visão. A sua magia deve ser tão poderosa que ela lhe privou um dos sentidos. Provavelmente para preservar os demais. Isso pode ter a ver com...bem, você sabe.

- Com a lesão cerebral – murmurou Harry, quase que para si mesmo.

- Pois é – assentiu Malfoy, um tanto sombrio – Aquela poção apenas diminuiu um pouco a sua visão. É uma poção para proteger os olhos da claridade em excesso. Snape – o nome fez Harry e Hermione emitirem grunhidos de desprezo – Bom, vocês sabem quem, costumava utilizá-la para proteger os olhos da claridade quando mexia com algumas substâncias particularmente ofuscantes.

- Engenhoso – disse Patrícia – diminuir a visão para restaurá-la.

- Mas... Potter, talvez agora não seja o momento – disse Draco com uma visível preocupação na voz – Você deveria ficar no St. Mungus. Sabe, essa sua lesão...

- Depois, Malfoy, depois – interrompeu Harry, fitando a preocupação estampada no rosto da irmã – Agora, apenas vamos à Toca. E preocupe-se em ficar longe de Rony.

- A propósito, eu falei para a Hermione que não precisava me levar. Eu sou amigo dela e da Gina, mas eu acho que aqueles ruivos, principalmente o Rony, não vão exatamente estender o tapete vermelho para mim. Não que eu não queira presenciar o final dessa história entre vocês e os Weasleys, mas sabe, eu gostaria de continuar vivo e com todos os órgãos intactos.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy – tranqüilizou-o Harry – Vamos mantê-lo vivo e com alguns órgãos funcionando. Afinal, quem poderia preparar de novo aquela poção para os olhos? E afinal, depois da ajuda que me deu, acho que você merece se divertir um pouco.

Hermione mantinha-se segura ao volante, mas estava preocupada com a reação de Rony. Não com a presença de Draco na Toca. Aprendera a administrar a antipatia do noivo para com o seu assistente. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Rony em relação a Harry. Por um breve momento ela se sentiu como se tivesse quatorze anos e estivesse tentando de novo fazer as pazes entre duas das pessoas que mais amara na vida. Como naquele longínquo quarto ano deles em Hogwarts quando Rony e Harry ficaram durante algum tempo sem se falar.

Draco olhou intrigado para Hermione, que deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Estava pensando em nosso tempo em Hogwarts... – explicou a medibruxa.

- Dragões... – murmurou Harry, que agora cochilava, a cabeça inclinando-se para o lado em direção ao ombro de Patrícia que tentava ajeitá-lo.

- Ele sempre fala durante o sono – disse a garota, que mesmo assim o abraçava preocupada – Principalmente de uns tempos pra cá.

- Por que você não acredita em mim, Rony? – sussurrou Harry, mas de maneira bastante audível. Draco olhou intrigado para o banco de trás.

- Ele está sonhando com Hogwarts, no nosso quarto ano – disse Hermione – De alguma maneira ele captou aquilo que eu estava pensando.

Draco continuou olhando o ex-grifinório que murmurava alguma coisa, agora de maneira inaudível e um pouco agitado enquanto a irmã tentava acalmá-lo. Se há alguns anos atrás alguém dissesse que ele ficaria preocupado com Harry Potter e torcendo pro sujeito sobreviver e se acertar com os amigos, o sonserino mandaria o idiota visitar a ala dos loucos do St. Mungus. Mas era isso o que sentia no momento. E se perguntou se o "garoto que sobreviveu" havia mesmo sobrevivido. E por mais quanto tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUE TAL ALGUNS REVIEWS?


	18. PROMESSA

CAPÍTULO 18: PROMESSA 

Harry havia visto muitos bruxos poderosos no continente africano. Muitos gostavam de exibir o seu poder usando roupas caras feitas de peles de animais raros ou tecidas com fios inacessíveis tanto aos trouxas como à maioria dos bruxos. Como o controle sobre objetos mágicos era muito precário no continente, era possível ver toda a sorte de coisas encantadas, desde automóveis antigos até tapetes voadores. Mas a maioria dos exibicionistas tinha apenas dinheiro mágico em excesso. Não era o caso de Amos Okosha.

Se não fosse a reluzente dentadura dourada, passaria por um trouxa respeitável, algum membro ilustre da classe média africana. Vestia roupas africanas comuns e tinha um cavanhaque aristocrático sob o queixo quadrado. Era mais alto do que Harry, mas não exatamente um gigante. O rapaz sabia que Okosha não exibia poder porque não precisava. Aqueles que possuem muito poder não precisam exibi-lo.

Desceu de sua poltrona alta conjurando dois degraus de pedra. Caminhou lentamente em direção a Harry e com um gesto displicente de um pequeno cajado que apareceu na sua mão direita, cheia de anéis, fez com que se materializasse entre ele e o rapaz uma pequena mesa. Havia duas jarras sobre ela e alguns pergaminhos que, Harry percebeu, continham inscrições em inglês e francês.

- Sente-se, Harry Potter – falou o africano, sua voz ecoando pelo aposento. Uma parede desceu, isolando o local onde estavam da câmara de horrores, onde jaziam os dois basiliscos e cinco seres humanos. Cadeiras surgiram ao lado da mesa.

Curioso, Harry sentou-se de frente para o homem. Alertado pelo "DOM", sabia que o bruxo estranhamente não queria fazer-lhe nenhum mal. Podia sentir também que aquela imponência que envergava estava custando muito a ele. O famoso Amos Okosha estava morrendo. Serviu-se de algo que era, aparentemente vinho, e apontando para a outra jarra ofereceu:

- Suco de abóbora. Eu sei que vocês ingleses adoram – disse, fazendo uma certa cara de descontentamento – Eu não sei que gosto vocês vêm nisso...

Harry serviu-se em silêncio. Uma das coisas que aprendeu quando conseguiu domar os seus poderes, foi manter o silêncio a espera de respostas. Elas sempre apareciam.

- Você fala pouco – disse pausadamente o bruxo mais velho, depois de tomar um gole de sua taça – Cavalga hipogrifos selvagens, fala com as serpentes, faz mágicas sem varinha ou cajado, imita a voz dos pássaros. Há algo que você não faça, Harry Potter?

- Perder tempo com conversas inúteis – falou por fim Harry, arrancando do bruxo mais velho uma gargalhada que ecoou de maneira fantasmagórica pelo ambiente.

A risada ainda ecoou por vários segundos até que foi substituída por uma tosse asmática. Se não possuísse uma epiderme negra reluzente, seria possível que Okosha empalidecesse depois daquela tosse torturante. Gotas de suor brilhavam na sua face quando por fim conseguiu respirar. Seu olhar perdera o brilho inicial e era agora um homem doente que dizia para Harry Potter:

- Uma das coisas que eu mais apreciava nos ingleses era o censo de humor. Principalmente quando contrariados vocês são capazes de tiradas ótimas... – tossiu de novo, agora levando um lenço branco à boca. Quando retirou, Harry percebeu que olhou contrariado para algo que havia no tecido. Embora o rapaz não tivesse visto, imaginou que fosse sangue. Ninguém gosta de olhar o próprio sangue, sabia por experiência própria.

- Vocês europeus me apelidaram o "você-sabe-quem" africano. Engraçado como vocês são supersticiosos. Temendo dizer o nome daquele psicótico. "Voldemort Africano", dizem alguns poucos que tem coragem. Eu me sinto ofendido. Nunca liguei para nomes ou apelidos depreciativos, mas ser comparado com aquele monstro... Francamente!

Harry continuava surpreso. Okosha falava com a eloqüência e a clareza de um professor universitário. Era como um homem de negócios apresentando um balancete ou uma planilha de custos. O rapaz sentiu-se um tanto incomodado. Era difícil enxergar o que se passava pela mente do africano. Certamente ele era um oclumente de mão cheia. Dava pra sentir que era também muito poderoso. Não entendia aonde aquela conversa poderia levá-los. Sinceramente preferia bandidos que agiam e falavam como bandidos.

- Minha conversa o está entediando? – perguntou o outro como se adivinhasse o desconforto do rapaz, servindo-se de mais uma taça. – Ora, você veio atrás de respostas. Tenha um pouco de paciência com a retórica africana.

Depois, como se apreciasse enormemente a própria ironia deu outra risada que acabou em novo acesso de tosse.

- Sou um criminoso, Harry Potter – disse depois de tomar fôlego – Não tenho ilusões tolas sobre o que me tornei. Sempre desejei o poder e a riqueza. Nasci no meio da violência. Há cinqüenta anos atrás houve uma guerra entre bruxos na África que faria o confronto de vocês contra Voldemort parecer brincadeira. Vários clãs disputavam o poder, as mortes entre bruxos e trouxas eram constantes. Até que um dos chefes ganhou a guerra. Tudo porque diziam que ele conseguiu uma mulher que aumentou o seu poder. Ele havia conquistado a mulher que tinha o "DOM". Minha mãe.

- A sua mãe possuía o "DOM"? – perguntou Harry, agora atento ao discurso do outro.

- Sim – assentiu Okosha. Tinha agora o cenho franzido e uma expressão grave no rosto – Eu falei que ele a havia conquistado? Na verdade toda a família da minha mãe foi morta e ela foi violada pelo meu magnífico pai num ritual que diziam, fortaleceria o poder do homem que a possuísse. Ela tinha quatorze anos, meu jovem! Quatorze anos... – repetiu, mão direita se fechando num punho que parecia ter a força para nocautear um gigante – Quando ela tinha quinze eu nasci. Meses depois ela estava morta. Fui criado pelas detestáveis esposas de meu pai. O clã dele tinha vencido a guerra. Meu pai era o bruxo mais poderoso da África.

- E você herdou seu império? – perguntou Harry, curioso para saber aonde aquela conversa os conduziria.

- Não, meu amigo, eu destruí seu império e criei o meu – disse Okosha, parecendo feliz em declarar isso – Meu pai não sabia que uma das suas jovens esposas era uma tia minha, meia-irmã de minha mãe. Ela me contou tudo. E me ensinou duas coisas que um bom bruxo africano deve aprender: o ódio e a magia negra. Quando tive idade suficiente para me rebelar, organizei o meu próprio grupo. Matei meu pai e a maior parte do seu clã. Okosha é o sobrenome da minha mãe. Como disse, criei a minha própria estrutura de poder no mundo trouxa e no mundo bruxo. Tenho mais dinheiro que a maioria dos países do continente. As pessoas rastejam aos meus pés, bruxos e trouxas. E eu já havia ouvido falar de você, é claro. O jovem que imita o canto das aves...Aquele que Voldemort teme quase tanto quanto a morte.

- O que você quer comigo, afinal, se você não está do lado de Voldemort? Aliás, você me parece do tipo que se aliaria a ele – falou Harry com franqueza.

Por um momento o africano pareceu muito zangado. Depois expirou lentamente, como se estivesse descarregando a tensão. Provavelmente, pensou Harry, ele não estava acostumado com palavras duras e honestas.

- Eu só vou tolerar a sua ignorância porque preciso de você, jovem! Eu já matei homens por muito menos do que isso. Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura inglesa: Eu sou um criminoso, um gangster, como vocês diriam. Gosto do poder, uso a violência e o assassinato para conseguir o que quero. Nasci no meio disso. Mas não vou bancar a vítima e dizer que detesto tudo o que tive que fazer para conseguir riqueza e poder. Apreciei cada momento.

- O que apenas confirma o que eu disse... – zombou Harry de maneira perigosa. Estava cansado daquela conversa sobre o poder. Okosha falava como um Comensal da Morte – Eu também matei, mutilei e torturei pessoas. Pessoas como você. Mas ao contrário de você, detestei cada momento disso. Fiz o que tinha que fazer para evitar que gente da sua laia tornasse o mundo pior do que já é! Pior do que os trouxas já o tornaram! – disse o rapaz quase aos gritos e levantando-se, encarou o bruxo das trevas – E não me trate como um dos seus criados ou vai descobrir da pior maneira que eu posso fazer mais do que cavalgar hipogrifos e falar com a voz das aves!

Okosha continuou sentado. A expressão grave aos poucos se dissipando até que explodiu em outra de suas gargalhadas características, seguida de outro acesso de tosse.

- Que grande adversário você seria, Harry Potter, se eu estivesse nos meus melhores dias! Sabe, não sou um homem acostumado a ser contrariado. É reconfortante saber que você tem coragem para tanto. Vamos, sente-se, você já vai entender o motivo do nosso encontro.

- É óbvio que você preparou todo aquele circo – disse o jovem apontando para além da parede que havia sido conjurada – para testar o meu poder. Por que?

- Ah, a impaciência da juventude... – suspirou o africano, agora parecendo bastante cansado – Você e Patrícia vão se dar muito bem, pelo que eu estou vendo.

- Quem é Patrícia? – estranhou Harry, sem entender a menção repentina ao nome feminino.

- Minha filha, Harry Potter. Deixarei para você toda a minha riqueza, mas Patrícia é a única que eu não quero maculada e a única sobre quem eu exijo garantias de sua parte.

Harry surpreendeu-se. Provavelmente, conhecendo o seu poder, Okosha abriu sua mente, deixando o jovem bruxo sentir a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- Eu não quis me aliar a Voldemort. Ele me procurou logo que chegou no continente. Fiquei irritado quando você disse que eu parecia o tipo que se alia a ele porque os tipos que o rodeavam não passavam de servos abjetos. Sou um homem poderoso, não nasci para me arrastar aos pés de um idiota obcecado com a idéia de criar um mundo onde nascidos trouxas e mestiços seriam mortos ou escravizados. Jamais me rebaixaria perante essa versão bruxa de Hitler. Gosto do poder e da fortuna e francamente não me importo com bruxos, trouxas ou mestiços, desde que eu continue a ter o poder. Eu disse isso a ele.

- Suponho que ele não tenha gostado muito – ponderou Harry

- Como eu, ele não estava acostumado a ser contrariado. Mas ele fez apenas aquelas ameaças de praxe, me alertando do quanto poderia ser perigoso ficar contra ele. Aquela conversa que eu já ouvi de bruxos que hoje estão mortos. E deu para perceber que ele temia você. Muito. Mas, aí eu cometi um grande erro.

- Qual?

- Desprezei o oponente. Imaginei que ele era fraco por temer um jovem recém-saído da adolescência. Na época eu sabia pouco sobre você. Apenas o que todos sabiam. Se eu tivesse uma idéia melhor da sua força, certamente eu teria respeitado mais o medo de Voldemort e o subestimado menos. E, de alguma maneira, o miserável infiltrou-se entre meus homens e me envenenou. Os traidores eram homens que eu julgava de confiança. Cinco deles você enfrentou hoje. Eles estavam enfeitiçados para matá-lo ou lutar até a morte. É um tipo de magia negra poderosa e você os abateu sem dificuldade.

- Por que ele mandou envenená-lo? – quis saber Harry

- Para me chantagear a ajudá-lo contra você. Só que o estúpido foi mal informado. Ele usou um antigo veneno extraído de uma planta rara, achando que tinha o antídoto para me oferecer.

- E não tinha?

- A planta européia tem o antídoto. Não a sua versão africana. Quem preparou a poção não sabia o quanto a natureza é agressiva no nosso continente... Eu só tenho mais algumas horas de vida, um dia no máximo.

- E onde entra a sua filha na história?

- Essa foi a suprema traição. Minha tia, a mesma mulher que me ensinou parte da magia negra que eu sei, acabou ficando muito ambiciosa. Ela tinha alguns sobrinhos que lhe pareceram mais promissores como herdeiros do meu império do que a minha própria filha. Agora ela e os seus "herdeiros" ardem no inferno. Se vou morrer, não deixarei nada para aquelas víboras.

- Ela... entregou sua filha para Voldemort? – perguntou Harry, enojado.

- Anos atrás, tive um relacionamento com uma mulher trouxa. Ela tentou me trair, é claro, como todas as outras. Eu a matei pessoalmente. Mas antes ela me deu uma filha. Patrícia. Desde os três anos ela vivia na França com parentes da mãe, que eram muito bem pagos para tomar conta dela. Poucas pessoas sabiam de sua existência. Queria que ela levasse outra vida. Mas desconfiei que a vida dela não seria fácil quando vi seus olhos verdes assim que ela os abriu quando ainda era um bebê. Ela tem o "DOM". Não acredito que existam muitos negros africanos legítimos com os olhos verdes.

- Mas o que Voldemort quer com ela?

- Ele está desesperado. Quer realizar o mesmo ritual que supostamente levou meu pai à vitória cinqüenta anos atrás. O monstro – e seu corpo tremeu nesse momento, como se o ódio e a dor o sacudisse – pretende violá-la e submetê-la a algum tipo de cerimônia macabra. E inútil.

- Inútil?

- Claro. Meu pai ganhou a guerra porque tinha mais homens capazes e os convenceu que era invencível por possuir uma mulher que tinha o "DOM". Esse ritual era apenas uma afirmação masculina para impedir que as mulheres tivessem poder. Quebrá-las para que não aprendessem a controlar o "DOM". Pura violência machista, nada mais. Entretanto, no desespero para derrotar você, Voldemort, como muitos bruxos europeus, está disposto a acreditar em qualquer coisa que seja africana e supostamente eficiente.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Harry – Como você sabe se ele ainda mão executou o tal ritual?

- Há um mês atrás recebi a notícia que aqueles que cuidavam de Patrícia foram mortos e ela havia sido seqüestrada. Depois de usar métodos um tanto "duros", digamos assim, descobri a traição dos meus parentes. Há cinco dias descobri onde Voldemort se esconde. Não é um lugar fácil de se chegar. No meu estado é impossível. Tinha que saber se você era capaz. Fico feliz de dizer que você superou minhas expectativas. Você poderá livrar o mundo daquele maníaco e salvar a minha filha. O tal ritual não poderia ser realizado antes da garota completar treze anos. Ela tem apenas onze.

- E como você pode ter certeza que eu a salvarei?

- Eu tenho certeza de que você tentará. Um homem a beira da morte tem que se contentar com pouca coisa. E eu só direi a localização do esconderijo mediante a sua palavra de honra de que você irá se esforçar para livrá-la de um destino pior do que a morte. E você aceitará o que eu vou lhe oferecer.

- Que seria...

- Tudo! Tudo que eu acumulei. Dinheiro trouxa e bruxo, propriedades aqui e na Europa. Esses pergaminhos são os documentos que tornam você dono de tudo que eu tenho. Esses outros papéis são documentos trouxas que o tornam administrador de tudo que eu possuo até que Patrícia complete a maioridade.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver as cifras e as propriedades. Aquilo era riqueza como nunca imaginou que pudesse existir. Ele possuía a herança dos pais e do seu padrinho Sirius. Julgava-se um homem rico, principalmente porque tinha somado aos seus bens os valores que havia tirado dos comensais. Mas só usava esse último dinheiro sangrento para continuar sua luta. Mas, aqueles papéis o tornavam ricos como um rei. Não queria aquele dinheiro sujo, não precisava dele.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. Mas não tente recusar – advertiu Okosha – É a minha condição.

- Eu não preciso...

- Eu sei que não precisa – interrompeu o africano – Mas a minha filha vai herdar tudo isso, queira você ou não.

- Você não me deixa alternativas... – concordou contrariado o rapaz. – Mas se eu fosse você, não confiaria em mim dessa maneira.

- Eu também não confiaria em mim – sorriu cansado, parecendo muito abatido e mais velho, o rosto negro mostrando algumas rugas que Harry poderia jurar que não estavam ali há alguns minutos atrás – Mas eu confio em você, Harry Potter! E sei que ensinará Patrícia a ser sábia e controlar o "DOM". Seja um irmão para ela e a ame como uma irmã. É só o que eu peço.

- Você tem a minha palavra.

Harry decididamente não havia gostado do "Voldemort Africano". Ele tinha a mesma ética de serpente do Voldemort original e dos seus comensais. Sabia que em outras circunstâncias o estaria combatendo. Mas levaria até o fim a promessa. Mesmo que não a tivesse feito não poderia deixar uma garota inocente ser submetida à sanha animalesca do Lorde das Trevas. O fim estava próximo.


	19. NOVE ANOS

CAPITULO 19: NOVE ANOS

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO AOS H/G DE CARTEIRINHA. ELE É CURTO MAS... BEM, LEIAM O CAPÍTULO, ORAS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPÍTULO 19: NOVE ANOS 

Harry havia despertado minutos antes e sentiu o corpo doer pela posição desconfortável em que havia adormecido. Patrícia ainda olhava preocupada o irmão.

- Falei muito enquanto dormia? – perguntou Harry, tentando encontrar uma posição cômoda no automóvel espaçoso.

- Você contou todos os seus segredos sórdidos, Potter. Ficamos sabendo de todas as orgias que você participou no terceiro mundo. Acho que você vai ter que nos matar para evitar que difamemos o grande Harry Potter, salvador do mundo mágico – caçoou Malfoy, tentando, à sua maneira sonserina, aliviar a tensão causada pela preocupação com o estado do "garoto que sobreviveu".

Hermione continuava com os olhos atentos na estrada, dirigindo de maneira segura, mas por dentro estava gritando. Era angustiante presenciar o sono conturbado de Harry, povoado de fantasmas. Nos cerca de quarenta minutos em que o jovem passou dormindo, ele havia murmurado frases desconexas, mas também demonstrado o medo de morrer sem explicar aos amigos as decisões que havia tomado. Havia chamado pelo nome de Hermione, Gina e Rony. E havia amaldiçoado Voldemort. Havia dito, entre sussurros entrecortados – e Hermione teve vontade de chorar – que morreria, se preciso, para que os outros vivessem.

Patrícia segurou as mãos de Harry entre as suas. Ele conhecia a garota a tempo suficiente para saber que esse gesto demonstrava preocupação e angústia, mas ela não disse nada e o irmão tentou confortá-la com um olhar confiante. Hermione, observando-os brevemente pelo retrovisor, lembrou-se dos tempos deles em Hogwarts. Quando ela, Harry e Rony possuíam aquele entendimento de pessoas que se amam e sabem que não precisam expressar determinados sentimentos em palavras. "Oh, Harry", pensou a jovem, "Por que você se afastou de nós?", mas ela sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Ele havia escolhido morrer, se necessário, para que os seus amigos pudessem viver. E era tão injusto que eles não pudessem ter vivido juntos! Era tão injusto ter que realizar esse tipo de escolha...

Gina Weasley esperava à entrada da Toca. Os cabelos vermelhos ondulando ao sabor do vento frio do inverno. Segundo Hermione, levaria mais ou menos uma hora a viagem a partir de Londres. "Automóvel, francamente!", pensou a jovem ruiva.Depois, lembrou-se do que sua amiga havia dito sobre a saúde frágil de Harry. E ela se lembrava do quanto ele detestava viajar através de lareiras. Harry e Hermione sempre haviam sido tão trouxas! Hermione, entretanto, havia se adaptado ao mundo mágico com muito mais facilidade do que Harry. E havia tanto do mundo dos trouxas que ela não conhecia! Com um sorriso, lembrou-se da promessa de Harry de lhe mostrar como funcionavam computadores, máquinas de refrigerantes e outras coisas banais do seu mundo. Era tão injusto ele estar à beira da morte sendo tão jovem. E Patrícia, aquela garota estranha, dizia que nunca havia existido outra mulher na vida de Harry. Seria possível que ele a amasse tanto?

Gina estava prestes a se refugiar no calor do interior de sua casa quando viu, vindo pela estrada tortuosa que levava até a Toca, o carro de Hermione. O veículo, crescendo diante dos seus olhos, estacionou em frente à pequena cerca que ladeava a construção irregular. Sua mãe recusava-se a permitir que a casa fosse reformada mais do que o necessário para não cair.

Hermione, vestida como uma trouxa em férias, jeans, casacos e luvas de lã e botas, desceu do automóvel e ladeou-o a fim de abrir a porta de Draco. O bruxo claramente não estava acostumado com veículos trouxas e estava atrapalhado com o cinto de segurança. Draco vestia vestes bruxas de inverno pretas e pareceria aristocrático como sempre, não tivesse a face marcada por alguma preocupação. Ou seria o medo de andar de automóvel? Então, o coração de Gina passou a bater de maneira descontrolada e ela deixou de respirar por um momento. Parecendo de alguma maneira mais fraco do que ela se lembrava, mais ao mesmo tempo mais forte com sua aparência imponente e seus longos cabelos negros, Harry desceu do carro e segurou na mão de Patrícia. Poderiam passar por um casal de namorados trouxas. Ambos de blusas claras quase do mesmo tom e jeans. A menina usava um cachecol que Harry ajeitou cuidadosamente. Ela se lembrava dos pequenos e carinhosos gestos do rapaz. Ele fazia isso com ela, mesmo durante o tempo em que foram só amigos. Esticar a mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo vermelho do seu rosto. Arrumar a gola da camisa de Rony. Viu Harry uma vez enxugar com o polegar uma lágrima do rosto de Hermione que havia sido ofendida por alguns sonserinos. Eram gestos tímidos, extremamente contidos, através dos quais, Gina suspeitava, ele conseguia demonstrar o afeto que tinha por aqueles que amava. Agora Draco dizia que Harry havia desenvolvido o hábito francês de beijar as pessoas. Que Harry Potter seria esse que caminhava agora na sua direção, parecendo muito feliz, embora um tanto pálido? E por que Patrícia não largava da mão dele?

As coisas aconteceram, aparentemente para Gina, em um segundo. Num momento ele ainda segurava a mão de sua irmã, no outro, Gina Weasley estava em seus braços, sendo beijada como nunca havia sido na vida, como sabia que nunca mais seria, não por outra pessoa. Nessa ou em qualquer outra vida. Esse então era o Harry Potter que estava na entrada da Toca! Esse Harry Potter parecia bastante bom para ela. Alguns momentos depois, parecendo muito constrangido, o rapaz afastou os lábios, mas continuou abraçando-a. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa, Gina tomou a iniciativa e o beijou, primeiro fitando os olhos verdes surpresos do bruxo, depois fechando os seus próprios olhos, recusando-se a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele beijo, aninhando-se em seus braços fortes e esperando que o mundo parasse naquele momento para que eles pudessem desfrutar daquilo que foram privados por longos, intermináveis nove anos.


	20. AQUELE FIM DE TARDE NA TOCA

CAPÍTULO 20: AQUELE FIM DE TARDE NA TOCA

Hermione e Patrícia sorriam. Draco não encontrava nada irônico para dizer nesse momento. A tarde fria parecia ter se aquecido um pouco e um ou dois pássaros devem ter cantado bem próximos dali, mesmo não sendo a primavera. 

- Acho que deveríamos deixar as crianças lá dentro – disse uma voz irônica que Harry não ouvia há muito tempo. 

- Anh... maninha, você poderia soltar esse rapaz bonito um pouco pra gente dar uns chamegos nele também? – disse uma outra voz brincalhona. 

Quando Harry soltou-se finalmente dos braços de Gina, percebeu uma infinidade de pessoas ruivas de várias idades espalhadas pelo jardim da Toca, além de algumas mulheres jovens que tinham outras tonalidades de cabelos e pele. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que fizeram os comentário irônicos, carregavam, Fred (ou Jorge, era difícil saber) um garotinho de pele escura e cabelos ruivos, enquanto o irmão trazia pela mão um menino igualmente ruivo com uma cara travessa, cuja paternidade não deixava dúvidas. Então Harry viu também Carlinhos e Gui, ambos de mãos dadas com suas jovens esposas, que olhavam de maneira curiosa o visitante ilustre. Mais atrás, uma senhora gorducha, enxugava os olhos, enquanto seu marido, alto, um pouco mais gordo e mais calvo do que Harry se lembrava caminhava resoluto até ele. 

Harry teria beijado Draco novamente por permitir que ele pudesse olhar cada membro daquela família. Foi abraçado pelo Sr. Weasley e depois quase foi esmagado pela chorosa Sra. Weasley. 

- Oh, Harry – dizia entre soluços a matriarca da família – Nunca perdemos as esperanças de vê-lo novamente, querido! – e depois, afastando-se um pouco para poder olhá-lo melhor disse: - Você está tão bonito! Quem é essa menina, Harry? – disse, caminhando até Patrícia. 

Feitas as apresentações (Carlinhos havia se casado com uma moça que Harry não conhecia, bem como Fred, enquanto a esposa de Jorge era sua antiga colega de Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson e Gui tinha como esposa Fleur Delacour, que havia estado na escola no quarto ano dele e que havia começado a namorar o mais velho dos Weasleys no ano seguinte), todos entraram na casa, agora muito mais espaçosa, mas preservando aquele ar levemente caótico que Harry lembrava com tanto carinho. Gina segurava na sua mão como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo novamente, os gêmeos olhavam Malfoy com desconfiança e Hermione vasculhava com os olhos o ambiente a procura de alguém de quem Harry também sentira a falta. 

- Humm... – brincou Jorge, analisando Patrícia de alto a baixo – Você é mesmo irmã do Harry? Se eu fosse você, Gininha, tomaria cuidado... 

Sem conhecer a fama brincalhona dos gêmeos, a menina havia ficado bastante constrangida com o comentário, mas sorriu quando Gina aplicou um grande beliscão no irmão, tranqüilizando-a: 

- Não liga, Patrícia, a idade mental desse aí não ultrapassa os doze anos. 

Enquanto Fred reclamava e os demais riam, um ruivo muito alto, vestido com roupas bruxas muito elegantes, entrou na abarrotada sala dos Weasleys. Afagou discretamente a cabeça dos sobrinhos e cumprimentou os outros com um leve aceno de cabeça. Rony Weasley estava muito mais elegante e bonito do que a última vez que Harry o havia visto. Propositalmente ignorou a presença do antigo amigo e apenas olhou de maneira hostil para Draco. 

- Ora, ora – disse tentando parecer irônico e indiferente – Temos visitas surpreendentes aqui. Um ex-comensal e uma celebridade... 

Aquelas palavras doeram profundamente em Harry. Patrícia, cujo "DOM" a ligava muitas vezes às emoções do irmão, sentiu o quanto aquilo o havia atingido e teve vontade de amaldiçoar aquele ruivo idiota. Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na sua poltrona, mas Hermione, encarando o noivo de maneira contrariada, disse: 

- Rony, eu convidei o Draco, e o Harry, pelo que me lembro, sempre foi bem recebido nessa casa. 

Vários Weasleys falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas a voz de Jorge, sobressaindo-se na confusão sonora, disse ao irmão: 

- Olha aqui, deixa de ser babaca! O Harry sempre foi nosso amigo e estamos ansiosos para ouvir o que ele tem pra nos dizer sobre os anos que passou desaparecido. Se isso o incomoda, cai fora, ô bebezão! – disse apontando para a porta da rua. 

- Eu não vim aqui para criar desavenças familiares, Rony – disse Harry com uma voz muito calma – Se você não quiser minha presença eu me retiro, afinal estou na sua casa. 

- A casa também é minha e dos meus pais, Harry – disse Gina, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas às do rapaz – E um pouco de cortesia de sua parte seria apreciada, Rony. Do contrário, faço minhas as palavras de Jorge. 

Rony encarou a irmã como se pesasse as suas palavras. Então, dirigiu-se até uma cadeira no canto da sala e se sentou de maneira afetada, cruzando as longas pernas. 

- Bem – disse ainda com sua voz fria – Vamos ver o que a nossa celebridade tem a dizer... 

Carlinhos Weasley levantou-se de supetão, assustando o sobrinho mais velho que estava sentado numa almofada, próxima do tio: 

- Se você chamar o Harry novamente dessa forma, eu o expulso pessoalmente daqui! Já chega um idiota na família, que eu pensei que era o Percy! 

Harry também se levantou. Segurando amistosamente o braço de Carlinhos, tentou acalmá-lo: 

- Está tudo bem, amigo. Vamos, eu acho que preciso explicar algumas coisas, certo? Pra você também, Rony – disse virando-se para o irmão de Carlinhos - que lhe devolveu o olhar, mas com uma boa dose de hostilidade. 

Gina dirigia ao irmão um olhar maligno. Hermione encarava o noivo visivelmente magoada. Carlinhos finalmente retornou ao seu lugar, com os olhos ainda mirando Rony de maneira ameaçadora. Harry sentou-se novamente. Patrícia sabia o quanto a hostilidade do amigo o magoava. Acercou-se do irmão de maneira protetora. Esse, apenas sorriu para ela a fim de tranqüilizá-la. Gina olhou-os, agora desprovida de qualquer ciúme. Patrícia realmente agia como irmã de Harry. Deveria ser difícil para a garota entender a atitude de Rony. Harry certamente havia lhe contado como os dois haviam sido amigos. Não deveria ser fácil para a garota entender essa hostilidade, que aparentemente era gratuita. 

Draco Malfoy nunca teve tanta vontade de esganar Rony Weasley como naquele momento. O ruivo era decididamente um idiota. Se ele tivesse metade dos poderes do "garoto que sobreviveu" lançaria uma ou duas maldições naquele grandalhão tapado. Muito divertida essa família Weasley, pensou o ex-sonserino. Um monte de gente, uma casa estranha, solidariedade, crianças. Seria assim uma família respeitável? Ele nunca soube, uma vez que não teve uma. 

Molly Weasley veio da cozinha trazendo alguns acepipes bastante deliciosos. Como para provar que Draco era bem-vindo ali, ofereceu a ele os quitutes antes de oferecer aos demais. Aceitando um tanto encabulado, olhou discretamente Harry, que confabulava algo com Arthur Weasley, mas parecia estar ficando um pouco pálido novamente. 

- Você está se sentindo bem, Harry? – perguntou Patrícia, sempre atenta ao estado do irmão. 

- Claro, Pat – sorriu o ex-grifinório. E Gina viu de novo, naquele sorriso, o adolescente que ela tinha amado um dia, e que nunca havia deixado de amar – Estou muito bem, exceto por uma coisa – disse de modo a confortar a irmã e os demais, que o olhavam preocupados. 

"Exceto por uma coisa", pensaram Gina e Hermione, quase ao mesmo tempo. Ambas olharam a "coisa" no canto da sala, que nesse momento comia calmamente um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

DESCULPEM A DEMORA! NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: O CONFRONTO FINAL ENTRE HARRY E VOLDEMORT! 


	21. FACE A FACE

CAPÍTULO 21: FACE A FACE

"O deserto do Kalahari não é apenas uma fornalha localizada no sul do continente africano. Ele tem uma grande extensão mágica que os trouxas nem imaginam existir. Por lá voam hipogrifos selvagens e outros animais tão estranhos que nem Hagrid conseguiria identificá-los. Nem sei se eu conseguiria falar a voz das aves selvagens que sobrevoam a parte mágica do deserto. Eu e Dobby caminhávamos a pé."

- A pé? – perguntou espantado, Jorge.

Naquele momento as crianças tinham sido colocadas para dormir e Harry Potter narrava aos Weasleys as circunstâncias que levaram ao seu confronto final com Voldemort. Ele já havia relatado a sua busca para controlar o "DOM", seus ataques aos Comensais da Morte e o seu encontro com Amos Okosha, o pai de Patrícia. Gina estava sentada no mesmo sofá confortável que ele e segurava firmemente a sua mão. Patrícia, do lado oposto a Gina, às vezes acariciava seu braço, incentivando-o a continuar. E freqüentemente, assim como Hermione, olhava preocupada para o bruxo, como se temesse pela sua saúde. Os Weasleys prestavam atenção de maneira quase religiosa ao rapaz. Mesmo Rony, ainda sentado, muito sério, no canto da sala, parecia atento às palavras do seu antigo companheiro. Draco Malfoy acompanhava tudo em silêncio, mas não parecia disposto a tecer qualquer dos seus comentários irônicos.

"Voldemort havia construído sua fortaleza sinistra na parte mágica, selvagem e desolada do Kalahari. Tenho certeza que ele não esperava que alguém, mesmo um bruxo, chegasse até aquele local sinistro a pé. Aliás, duvido que fosse possível chegar ali por qualquer meio.Provavelmente o Lorde das Trevas e seus partidários atingiam o local através de uma chave de portal. Eu e Dobby caminhamos por vários dias, racionando a água e comendo grãos preservados por feitiços. O ar podre, infestado de magia negra estragava qualquer coisa. Antes de comermos ou bebermos, tínhamos que conjurar feitiços para purificar a comida e a água. Aquilo era o mais próximo possível de um inferno. Eu nem quero pensar o que seria um mundo dominado pela mente distorcida de Voldemort."

Harry interrompeu o seu relato por um momento, como se a lembrança fosse profundamente dolorosa. Com um pequeno gesto com a mão esquerda (Gina segurava ainda sua mão direita), fez uma jarra de água que estava sobre a mesa da sala de jantar despejar o conteúdo no copo, que veio flutuando até a sua mão. Os presentes olharam abismados aquela demonstração de poder sem varinha. E com mão esquerda! Todos sabiam que ele era destro. Patrícia sorria. Estava acostumada com essas demonstrações de magia do irmão, mas para os demais aquilo era assombroso.

Os gêmeos olhavam boquiabertos. Carlinhos, Gui e o Sr. Weasley arregalaram os olhos. Subitamente constrangido pelo gesto, que para ele era absolutamente normal, Harry murmurou um "desculpe" quase inaudível.

- Claro! – caçoou Fred – Nós o desculpamos por ser o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

- E depois de desculpá-lo vamos começar a fazer magias com a mão esquerda também, é claro – acrescentou Jorge.

- Ora, calem a boca, vocês dois! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley – Deixem que ele continue contando a história.

"Okosha havia me dado as coordenadas da fortaleza.Certamente havia torturado e matado para consegui-las. Confiante demais, Voldemort não se preocupou em proteger seus esconderijo com um feitiço" fidelius ". Ele certamente acreditava que o calor infernal, os animais selvagens e a magia negra que empesteava o ar dariam àquele lugar maldito toda a segurança que ele precisava. Chegamos no que parecia ser o centro dos domínios mágicos do deserto. Um feitiço de ilusão e outro isolante nos tornava invisíveis aos estranhos quadrúpedes que pareciam felinos gigantescos, que também não conseguiam sentir o nosso cheiro ou nos ouvir. Eles rondavam aquele pedaço de fim do mundo. Acho que se alimentavam da própria magia em volta, mas desconfio que não se importariam de devorar algo mais sólido, como um homem ou um elfo.

Desconfiei que a concentração daqueles seres grotescos naquele lugar não fosse gratuita. Conferi o pergaminho com as coordenadas e fiquei muito chateado de estar certo. A entrada da fortaleza de Voldemort ficava bem à nossa frente. E bem atrás dos 'felinos'. Não achei que pudéssemos entrar no refúgio do bruxo sem sermos notados pelos monstros. Tentando manter os feitiços de disfarce caminhamos em direção à 'porta'. Quando parecia que não seríamos notados, dois dos animais levantaram-se sobre duas patas e um deles cuspiu alguma coisa verde-escura na nossa direção. Embora eu saiba que os elfos são muito resistentes a todo tipo de feitiço, não quis arriscar. Bloqueei o feitiço, que mesmo assim queimou o meu braço como ácido".

- Você fez o que, Harry? – perguntou Hermione abismada. Ele pretendia omitir que o feitiço em questão expelido pelo monstro era um "Avada Kedavra", a maldição da morte. Recriminou-se mentalmente por ter mencionado a cor da "alguma coisa" que foi atirada contra ele e Dobby pelo ser das trevas.

- Eram leônigos, não? – perguntou Carlinhos.

Claro, o especialista em dragões certamente deveria conhecer outras criaturas malignas. Leônigos são seres de origem incerta, que podem ser invocados com algum tipo de poder das trevas. Dizem que podem queimar a sua alma com a chama verde-escura que cospem nos inimigos. Podem agir como felinos selvagens e devorar a sua carne. Só alguém muito maligno consegue invocar essas aberrações. Alguém como Voldemort. A chama esverdeada é similar à maldição de morte, portanto, em tese, ela não teria defesa.

- Você bloqueou com as mãos um feitiço de morte? – perguntou Draco, visivelmente impressionado.

- Bem... sim – respondeu Harry, sem jeito.

- Com as mãos não. Com uma mão só! – explicou Patrícia, muito orgulhosa do irmão.

Os gêmeos assobiaram em sinal de espanto. Todos encararam Harry novamente. Mesmo Rony, no seu canto, parecia impressionado.

- Ora, parem de olhar para o Harry como se ele fosse uma atração de circo! – advertiu Gina, mas ela mesma parecia bastante surpresa com a aparente extensão infinita dos poderes do "garoto que sobreviveu".

- Mas, Gina... – tentou argumentar o Sr. Weasley.

- Vamos, papai – interrompeu Gui gentilmente – Vamos deixar o Harry contar a sua história.

" Eu possuía uma espada com uma lâmina de aço forjada por duendes da Escandinávia. É a melhor arma contra a arte das trevas. Seu fio é tão afiado que pode cortar a sua sombra. Seu toque é tão suave que você será trespassado por ela e sentirá apenas um pequeno incômodo antes de cair morto. Em pé os leônigos eram maiores do que um trasgo e muito mais ferozes. Eles não ficaram contentes de ver que eu não havia morrido. Antes que pudessem realizar outros truques, eu fui obrigado a 'silenciá-los'".

- Você matou os leônigos? – perguntou Carlinhos, atônito. Diziam que essas bestas das trevas não poderiam ser mortas por nenhum bruxo de nossa era.

- Bem... sim. – respondeu Harry, de novo muito encabulado. Não queria que os outros, principalmente Rony, imaginassem que ele pretendia se exibir.

- E quantas dessas bestas você matou Harry? – perguntou Hermione, sempre muito curiosa.

- Anh... mais de uma – tentou desconversar.

- Dobby me contou que foram pelos menos oito – corrigiu Patrícia – Os demais fugiram.

- Caracas! – Exclamaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo. Jorge acrescentou: - Ei, garoto, não seja tão modesto! Se eu matasse uns oito bichões desses e pusesse outros tantos pra correr, eu faria questão de contar pra todo mundo.

- Porque você é um exibido! – disse Angelina, a antiga colega de Harry e esposa de Jorge, arrancando risadas de todos.

" Aquela espada fez um buraco, aparentemente em lugar nenhum, mas uma porta negra se abriu e lá estava a fortaleza insana do Lorde das Trevas. Dei a Dobby as instruções de sempre. Se eu morresse, meu corpo deveria ser trazido para a Inglaterra, meus bens doados a vocês e Hermione. O dinheiro sujo tirado dos Comensais de Voldemort enviado para o St. Mungus aos cuidados de Hermione e para Hogwarts".

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala. A Sra. Weasley tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mesmo os gêmeos pareciam emocionados. Então ele nunca esquecera os amigos! Gina aconchegou-se mais a ele.

- Você é a pessoa mais irritantemente nobre que eu conheço, Sr. Potter – disse entre um sorriso e uma lágrima.

Bastante encabulado, Harry prosseguiu:" Havia algumas dezenas de Comensais ali com Voldemort. Eles não pareciam contentes. Mesmo os seguidores das trevas não pareciam muito felizes com aquele local. Deixando Dobby do lado de fora, caminhei no meio dos seguidores do bruxo, que me olharam espantados. Alguns pensaram em correr, mas devem ter se lembrado que a fornalha do Kalahari não seria muito gentil com eles. Dolohov, um dos seguidores fiéis caminhou decidido em minha direção. Eu o estuporei rapidamente, bem como outros cinco ou seis que tentaram alguma coisa. Então eu o vi. Ele estava mais horripilante do que da última vez. A aparência viperina agora era obscena. Ele não apenas tinha olhos de cobra e fendas no lugar das narinas como uma serpente. Era como se ele tivesse se transformado em uma. Eu não estranharia se ele rastejasse e sibilasse como um maldito réptil. Nem faço idéia do tipo de feitiço que ele fez para ficar dessa forma. Não era apenas sua aparência que havia se corrompido. Podia sentir sua alma consumida pelas trevas. O mal em pessoa. Os trouxas diriam que ele era o próprio demônio".

Nesse momento Patrícia escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry e soluçou fortemente. Ela havia visto o bruxo uma única vez. Os comensais a deixavam isolada naquele lugar terrível. Sua incipiente sensibilidade produzida pelo "DOM" afetada pela magia negra deixava-a praticamente catatônica. "Aqui está a sua futura noiva", disse um dos homens que a havia raptado, matando seus parentes trouxas na França. A garota gritou quando viu o rosto do maldito. Aquela imagem ainda a assaltava algumas vezes em pesadelos. Harry, que a ensinou a controlar o "DOM", orientou-a também a tirar aquela face de serpente dos seus pensamentos, colocando-a em algum lugar no fundo da mente."Aqui está a sua futura noiva". Um medo irracional enterrado em sua alma, mas nunca esquecido, provocou um tremor involuntário no seu corpo. Harry a havia livrado de um destino mais trágico do que a morte. Sim, provavelmente ela morreria, mas só os deuses sabiam o que ela teria que sofrer antes de encontrar os seus antepassados. Harry soltou-se da mão de Gina e abraçou a irmã. Ela odiava sentir-se frágil dessa forma! Queria ser forte, mostrar para aqueles ruivos que ela era tão digna do amor e da admiração de Harry Potter quanto eles e Hermione. Sentindo seus temores através do "DOM", o irmão a tranqüilizou:

- Você não tem do que se envergonhar, Patrícia. Você teve coragem suficiente para não enlouquecer. Não imagino um outro bruxo da sua idade passando pelo que você passou e conservando a sanidade.

- É claro, querida – disse de maneira compreensiva, Gina Weasley, que agora havia enlaçado suas mãos nas dela.

As outras pessoas da casa a olhavam com um misto de admiração e solidariedade. Ela sabia agora por que Harry considerava aqueles bruxos a sua família. Ela poderia passar o resto da vida ali, sendo confortada por aquelas pessoas, sentindo a bondade deles.

- Ei, vocês não precisam contar tudo agora – disse Fred sério, mas logo depois, sorrindo, acrescentou: - Tudo bem que eu não vou dormir à noite, querendo saber como o nosso amigo aqui derrotou o "cara de cobra", mas tudo bem...

- Fred! – ia chamando a atenção do filho a Sra. Weasley, quando Patrícia, mais calma, falou:

- Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. Foi só uma má lembrança. Pode continuar, Harry.

" Voldemort estava sentado numa poltrona com um encosto alto e uma serpente imensa enrolava-se em seu corpo. Tentou fingir que não estava surpreso por me ver ali, mas falhou miseravelmente. Disse para os comensais não se meterem.

- Potter é meu! – sibilou numa voz inumana. Invocou algum tipo de magia negra e um escudo prateado o envolveu. – Ou melhor – acrescentou – É de Nadine.

Talvez a cobra gigantesca dele tivesse muito poder. Eu nunca descobri. A mente do bruxo das trevas abriu-se para mim por um momento e todos os seus sonhos insanos de domínio do mundo mágico desfilaram diante dos meus sentidos. Vocês não fazem idéia do tamanho dessa insanidade. Nunca senti tanto ódio de um indivíduo na minha vida! Aquela loucura iria acabar ali. Pela primeira vez em anos me descontrolei. Emiti um grito na língua das serpentes e o réptil gigante de Voldemort estirou-se sem vida. Os objetos estranhos da fortaleza do bruxo começaram a se desfazer em pedaços. Os Comensais que haviam sobrado ameaçaram arriscar-se no deserto. Não permiti. Nenhum daqueles malditos sairia dali vivo. Pela primeira vez pude sentir o medo do Lorde das Trevas.Caminhei até o escudo que o bruxo ergueu achando que me impediria de cumprir o meu destino.

- Nem mesmo esse seu poder demente pode violar o escudo de Anúbis, Potter – zombou – Tente destruir o escudo e você será feito em pedaços. Ficarei aqui, vendo o seu desespero enquanto essa fortaleza desaba matando a garota. Você veio salvá-la, não é mesmo? Como o patético herói que você é.

Enquanto ele falava, as pedras que formavam a fortaleza começaram a desabar. Usando toda a extensão do 'DOM' localizei Patrícia numa masmorra vários metros abaixo de nós. Certamente Voldemort imaginava que os feitiços que ele havia colocado no local me impediriam de fazer o que fiz. Desaparatei e na volta trazia a garota nos braços. Ela estava em choque. Calmamente criei meu próprio escudo para protegê-la e resolvi cuidar do demônio que tinha me privado dos meus pais, de Sirius e da minha própria humanidade.

Ele me olhava surpreso com os seus olhos de serpente quando, usando o punhal de Agripa, desferi um golpe no escudo que o protegia. Abri o escudo com as mãos, sentindo uma dor que não me lembro de ter sentido antes. Eu sabia que se ele se fechasse novamente nem todo o poder do mundo me impediria de ser esmagado. Usando ainda o punhal que corta o mal e a mentira, cravei-o no pescoço de Voldemort cortando sua jugular. Antes que ele caísse, tirei minhas mãos do escudo, fechando-o para sempre com um feitiço congelante. Ele repousa até hoje no seu túmulo prateado, o rosto paralisado num esgar de pânico. Os bruxos africanos a quem dei as coordenadas sobre a localização da fortaleza, semanas mais tarde, enviaram-no para a Inglaterra."

- Sim, eu me lembro – disse o Sr. Weasley – Quando o cadáver chegou na Inglaterra o Ministério da Magia decretou feriado nacional no Reino Unido. Todos diziam que você o havia matado, mas ninguém sabia ao certo o que houve.

- E inventaram tantas histórias... – divagou a Sra. Weasley.

- Mas, como vocês cruzaram o deserto? Vocês aparataram? – quis saber Hermione.

" Nós tentamos aparatar, mas a magia negra do local não permitia. Tivemos que caminhar seis dias através do deserto. Com pouquíssima água disponível e quase nenhuma comida. De alguma forma a morte de Voldemort contaminou mais o ar em volta, destruindo boa parte da água e dos alimentos que carregávamos. Dobby, graças à magia inata à sua espécie conseguiria sobreviver, mas havia Patrícia, que nem mesmo conseguia andar. E eu também precisaria de água e de comida. Foi aí que executei um feitiço perigoso que havia treinado para uma emergência como essa. Depois de dar as instruções a Dobby, segurei Patrícia nos braços, apontei para a minha cabeça e murmurei 'Mortus'. Estava preparado para a travessia".

- Você realizou o feitiço "morto-vivo?" – perguntou Hermione, chocada.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar – afirmou Gina

- Por que não exista ninguém que consiga invocá-lo e sobreviver para contar a história – afirmou o Sr. Weasley – Ele torna a pessoa um morto vivo, insensível à dor, ao sono ou à fome. É uma magia negra antiqüíssima. Eu conheci alguns bruxos, na minha juventude, que tentaram invocá-la. Eram uns tolos adoradores das trevas. Você nem queira saber o resultado.

- Mas você sobreviveu, é claro – disse Gina, olhando preocupada para Harry. Por Merlin! Não havia limites para os poderes do homem que amava?

" O problema desse feitiço é que você precisa ser guiado. Caminhei como um morto vivo com Patrícia em choque nos meus braços e Dobby me guiando através do deserto".

- Meu Deus, Harry! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, os olhos de novo cheios de lágrimas. Novamente um silêncio caiu sobre o aposento, até que Harry falou:

- Talvez vocês não acreditem, mas continuo tão humano como a nove anos trás. Apesar de tudo, apesar... – e sua voz falhou. Antes que os demais o confortassem, Rony Weasley finalmente levantou-se e ironicamente bateu palmas.

- Muito bem. Isso lhe dá todo o direito do mundo, claro! O salvador da humanidade. O "homem que derrotou as trevas". Não é assim que o chamam agora? E isso lhe dá o direito inclusive de invadir os sonhos dos outros, não é mesmo? O grande e onipresente Harry Potter.

Todos olharam para Rony espantados. Nenhum deles entendeu a história de "invadir os sonhos", que Rony nunca havia contado aos familiares. Patrícia e Gina estavam prestes a estuporá-lo, quando Harry também se levantou. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa para o amigo, mas tudo se apagou na mente do bruxo e ele caiu. Todos, menos o ruivo correram em sua direção, enquanto Hermione, desesperada pedia para que todos se afastassem. Harry Potter, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, que tinha matado Voldemort e realizado façanhas impossíveis poderia estar morto, ali naquela sala da Toca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AÍ ESTÁ: O DUELO FINAL! AGORA VEM A BATALHA MAIS DIFÍCIL DE HARRY! REVIEWES!


	22. A VIDA E A MORTE

CAPÍTULO 22: A VIDA E A MORTE

Rony Weasley tinha um apartamento em cima da filial da loja de logros e brincadeiras de seus irmãos em Hogsmeade. Ali também havia um escritório e um laboratório onde testava suas invenções, principalmente novas versões de xadrez bruxo. Esse jogo era a única coisa em que se saía melhor do que Harry e Hermione nos tempos de Hogwarts.Várias vezes os amigos ficavam até tarde jogando ou conversando em volta do tabuleiro. Harry Potter, o herói, Hermione Granger, a garota inteligente, melhor aluna da escola. E Rony Weasley, o panaca. O pobretão, como dizia Malfoy.

O pior é que ele sabia que estava agindo como um idiota mais uma vez. Quando Harry desmaiou depois das coisas horríveis que disse ao antigo companheiro, seus irmãos olharam para ele como se ele fosse um verme. Hermione nem sequer o olhara e Gina, bem, Gina lhe acertara um soco no olho, que ainda estava roxo, dois dias socavam bem esses Weasleys! Sem outra alternativa, havia se refugiado no pequeno apartamento, lendo nos jornais do mundo mágico as manchetes sensacionalistas sobre a volta e a agonia do "garoto que sobreviveu", ou do "homem que derrotou as trevas".

Pelo jeito a internação de Harry no St. Mungus não pôde ser feita sem chamar a atenção. Segundo os jornais a Dra. Granger estava cuidando do caso e se recusava a dar maiores informações. Ótimo, pensou Rony. Se o amigo morresse, ele poderia comprar uma passagem para fora do universo. Não apenas sua noiva e sua família o matariam. Ele mesmo não conseguiria suportar a si próprio. Perdido nesses devaneios ouviu a campainha que ficava no térreo tocar. Como se tratava de uma campainha mágica, a parede da sala mostrava a pessoa que estava à porta. Invenção dos gêmeos.

Parada em frente à porta e parecendo muito nervosa estava Patrícia, a garota negra que Harry apresentara como irmã. A menina vestia um casaco trouxa de inverno e tinha um chapéu de lã sobre a cabeça. Rony ficou imaginando se ela não estaria ali para estuporá-lo ou usar o "DOM" contra ele.

Depois de alguma hesitação ele desceu o lance de escadas e abriu a porta. Os olhos verdes da garota repousaram por um instante sobre ele e pôde sentir a dor e a tristeza que emanavam dela. Através do "DOM" o sentimento que ela nutria por Harry atravessou Rony como se fosse uma lança em brasa. Sem que ela pudesse se controlar, sentiu também a tristeza, a confusão e a amargura do ruivo. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou xingá-lo ou amaldiçoar aquele grandalhão ruivo, o sentimento que os unia falou mais alto e Patrícia, mesmo sem querer, mesmo sem ter planejado (na verdade planejava estuporá-lo), abraçou-se ao rapaz, chorando convulsivamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger olhou pela milésima vez os pergaminhos à sua frente. Segurou as têmporas que pareciam prestes a explodir e fechou os olhos, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Quando levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos novamente, segundos depois, havia uma caneca de chá sobre a mesa e Draco Malfoy estava sentado em frente a ela, tenso como poucas vezes ela o havia visto.

- Melhor ir para casa, Hermione – falou o loiro – Você não vai ajudar muito o Potter se morrer de estafa.

Hermione sorriu tristemente. Nas últimas quarenta e oito e horas tentaram de tudo para reanimar seu amigo. O máximo que conseguiram foi deixá-lo vivo, usando uma mistura de feitiços, remédios trouxas e poções. Consultaram quase todas as autoridades em magia medicinal, poções e feitiços de cura. Ninguém sabia ao certo como lidar com a enfermidade de Harry. Ela mesma, uma das mais respeitadas curandeira do Reino Unido, não fazia a menor idéia como tratar o amigo.

O fato é que Harry tinha um tumor cerebral. Tentar extraí-lo por mágica ou medicina trouxa poderia matá-lo ou fazer dele um vegetal até o fim dos seus dias. E o problema é que seus extraordinários e estranhos poderes reagiam contra qualquer feitiço ou medicamento.Aparentemente, os mesmos poderes que haviam possibilitado que sobrevivesse às piores maldições, estavam impedindo a eficácia dos tratamentos. E o paradoxo é que se eles encontrassem uma forma de neutralizar esses mesmos poderes, poderiam matá-lo em função da lesão cerebral.

- Resumindo, Srta. Granger – dissera Armíneo Phelps, um idoso médico e alquimista irlandês, que fora trazido às pressas até Londres para dar o seu parecer sobre o estado de Harry – Seu amigo tem mais poderes do que um ser humano pode suportar. Esses poderes foram uma benção e agora se transformaram numa maldição.

Hermione amaldiçoou silenciosamente o ancião. Ela mesma havia chegado às mesmas conclusões. E ela e Draco passaram os dois dias esquivando-se dos jornalistas e procurando manter afastados os malucos que ofereciam curas mirabolantes. Se ela pusesse as mãos nos cretinos que alertaram a imprensa sobre Harry!

Hermione levantou-se, zonza de cansaço. Harry iria morrer e ela não poderia fazer nada para impedir! Escorou-se na parede, vencida pela exaustão e pela dor da possibilidade de perder alguém que havia sido mais do que um irmão para ela. Quando Draco, preocupado, amparou a chefe, ela encostou a cabeça no seu peito e começou a chorar.

- Calma, garota – tentou confortá-la o ex-sonserino – O seu amigo já fez coisas impossíveis antes. – Claramente o loiro tentava convencer a si mesmo da capacidade do "garoto que sobreviveu" – Por que você não procura o tonto do seu noivo...

- Nunca! – interrompeu Hermione, indignada – Nunca mais quero olhar a cara daquele... daquele... daquele... – ela não encontrava as palavras certas para xingar Rony.

- Hermione, querida, quem você está tentando enganar? – brincou Draco enquanto afagava as costas da jovem – Você precisa colocar a cabeça no ombro de quem você ama nesse momento. Eu continuo achando o Weasley um idiota completo, ainda acho que você merece coisa melhor. Mas o importante é o que você acha. E nós sabemos que você ama o cara e, cá entre nós, no momento ele deve estar se remoendo de remorso. E nós sabemos também que a crise do Potter não teve necessariamente a ver com a idiotice do Weasley. Ele já estava mal. Nós não devíamos tê-lo deixado ficar saracoteando por aí. Mas, quem consegue deter o cara que deu cabo do Lorde das Trevas, não é mesmo? A propósito: lembre-me de não enfurecer aquela sua amiga ruiva. Que soco!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony havia preparado um chá para Patrícia. Não sabia se, no lugar de Gina, não teria ciúme daquela adolescente bonita e que tinha olhos verdes brilhantes como os de Harry. A garota, acomodada numa poltrona na sala de estar de Rony, sorvia o conteúdo da xícara em silêncio.

- Você tem inveja dos olhos do Harry... – disse a garota, com seu peculiar sotaque francês.

- Você pode ser a irmã do Harry e tudo, mas pare de ler a minha mente! – disse Rony, bastante contrariado.

- A mente humana...

- Sei – interrompeu Rony – Não é um livro que pode ser lido. Snape vivia dizendo isso pro Harry. Mas, de qualquer jeito, pare seja lá o que for.

Droga, ele sempre teve inveja dos olhos verdes de Harry! Nunca havia dito isso para ninguém e era muito desagradável ter isso jogado na sua cara por uma adolescente com poderes malucos.

- Emoções como as suas são difíceis de não serem percebidas. Harry tem a capacidade de "desligar" os sentidos. Eu nem sempre consigo. O que é uma invasão à privacidade das pessoas, é claro. E eu sei que você está desconfortável com a minha presença. Mas eu vim para lhe entregar uma carta. Ah, e Harry gostaria de ter os seus olhos azuis.

Rony ainda estava surpreso com a pequena revelação, quando Patrícia tirou do bolso do seu casaco e lhe estendeu um envelope que tinha o seu nome, escrito com a letra de Harry. Você conhece a letra de uma pessoa que estudou por cinco anos na sua classe.

- Harry escreveu cartas para todos vocês. Ele me pediu para entregar se... bem, se acontecesse alguma coisa. – A garota tinha os olhos brilhantes depois de dizer isso.

Rony assustou-se com a informação: - Você quer dizer que o Harry está...

- Não, ele está vivo. A srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy estão fazendo de tudo para recuperá-lo. Ele... – sua voz falhou por um momento, depois recuperou o controle – Ele não reage, entende? – Novamente lágrimas correram pela sua face. Rony aproximou-se para consolá-la, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Eu pude sentir a sua confusão lá na Toca – retomou Patrícia, depois de alguns segundos – Espero que essa carta ajude a entender o Harry e as decisões que ele tomou. Espero também que ele um dia possa explicar tudo pessoalmente.

Por algum tempo Rony ficou olhando o envelope, agora na sua mão. Depois apenas perguntou para a garota:

- Há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Há – disse a irmã de Harry – levantando-se e se dirigindo para a escada que conduzia à porta da rua – Você pode rezar por ele, se você acreditar em algum deus. E deixar de ser idiota. Harry sempre amou você como um irmão. A sua atitude deve tê-lo machucado mais do que a doença ou as maldições imperdoáveis que o atingiram na África.

Patrícia virou-se e saiu, deixando Rony Weasley mais só do que jamais havia se sentido na vida.

_"Caro Rony:_

_Espero que você não tenha nunca que ler essa carta. Espero poder dizer tudo isso para você pessoalmente. Talvez você esteja decepcionado comigo ou me odiando muito por não ter conversado com você sobre as decisões que tomei nove anos atrás. Sim, como grandes amigos que sempre fomos deveríamos ter conversado. O problema é que você tentaria me convencer a tomar um outro caminho, diferente daquele que tomei. E o pior: talvez você me convencesse. Acho que não precisaria de muito para ter me convencido. Por isso eu não poderia correr o risco._

_Nesses nove anos fiz coisas que não julgava ser capaz de fazer e não me orgulho disso. Matei, torturei, mutilei e usei meus poderes de maneira arbitrária e arrogante. Quem sabe a morte não seria um pagamento justo por tudo aquilo que fiz? Não, não estou tentando se melodramático. Ás vezes me pergunto se é justo um indivíduo atingir o nível de poder que eu atingi e se foi justa a maneira que eu usei tal poder. Varri os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort do mundo, mas temo ter perdido a própria humanidade. _

_Depois daquela tarde em Hogsmeade tive um medo terrível de perder todos vocês. A minha atitude daí para frente foi um reflexo daquela tarde sangrenta. Você não sabe o que senti vendo Dino morto por um Comensal de Voldemort. Não consigo imaginar o que teria feito naquele dia se tivesse presenciado a sua morte, a de Hermione ou de Gina. Precisava acabar com aquela insanidade. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que ser mais insano do que todos. Queria que vocês sobrevivessem e levassem uma vida normal. Seria muita arrogância minha ter me afastado de todos e ter empurrado para longe de vocês toda aquela loucura? Deveria ter conversado com você, meu amigo. Deveria ter explicado que eu nunca quis ser algum tipo de herói ou santo do mundo mágico. Apenas quis o melhor para as pessoas que amava. Havia perdido meus pais, Sirius e não suportava perder mais gente. Não pense que eu não confiava em você. Eu confiaria a minha vida a você. Você foi o primeiro amigo que eu tive. Você me apresentou à única família que eu tive, a sua própria. Você é o irmão da garota que eu amava e ainda amo. A única mulher da minha vida até hoje._

_Eu espero que nós possamos voltar a ser amigos novamente, que você não me julgue de maneira muito severa pelas decisões tomadas naqueles dias sombrios, que você me perdoe por ter invadido o seu sonho ao invés de ter uma conversa franca. Espero acima de tudo que você entenda as minhas razões e que nossa amizade, se esse for o desígnio, sobreviva à minha morte._

_Do seu amigo_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S: Às goles que virão e aos balaços que rebateremos!" _

_Depois de ler pela terceira vez a carta, Rony cobriu o rosto com suas mãos grandes. Havia decidido que não iria chorar, mas foi inútil. Ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando desaparatou de seu apartamento, aparatando em seguida em frente ao Hospital St. Mungus._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_MUITO BEM. QUERO REVIEWS!_


	23. CORAÇÕES E MENTES

CAPÍTULO 23: CORAÇÕES E MENTES

Quando Rony Weasley ouviu Harry falar dos leônigos, apenas imaginou que eram uma espécie felina gigantesca, assim como os leões ou tigres que tinha visto num zoológico trouxa quando era pequeno, ou no máximo uma versão um pouco mais graúda. Nada o havia preparado para visão dessas bestas. A descrição de Harry havia sido piedosamente amena, ou o terror de enfrentá-los havia sido gravado de tal maneira que fazia essa versão que povoava a mente do amigo ser o um monumento ao pavor. Um monumento ao terror mais sombrio e perdido na mente dos homens.

Imagine um ser monstruoso, cuja maldade está estampada na sua enorme cara retorcida. Acrescente olhos imensos vermelhos vivos, como o sangue que jorra de uma hemorragia, dentes disformes e negros, dentre os quais deslizava de maneira obscena uma baba esverdeada. Agora pense num corpo cheio de pelos finos e afiados como milhares de agulhas mortíferas. Esses seres também pareciam sorrir maldosamente, como que antecipando o gozo de estilhaçar sua alma ou o seu corpo. Eles realmente pareciam nutrir-se da magia negra. Eram abominações. Só uma alma mergulhada no fundo das trevas pensaria em trazer ao mundo dos vivos tais demônios. E não eram apenas mais altos do que um trasgo montanhês. Eram INFINITAMENTE mais altos. Sobre as patas traseiras eram como estátuas gigantescas esculpidas em algum material amaldiçoado, que os próprios demônios abandonaram por julgá-lo demasiado horripilante.

Muito bem, Ronald, pensou o filho homem mais jovem da Sra. Weasley, você está aqui para ajudar seu amigo. O mesmo que se sacrificou para salvar o mundo mágico. Ninguém disse que seria fácil. Ninguém disse que seria divertido. E tudo em volta não é de verdade. Você "apenas" está na mente de Harry Potter, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. O loiro aguado do Malfoy e o Professor Luppin o avisaram. A mente do "homem que derrotou as trevas" tinha poder o suficiente para fazer a sua própria mente reduzir-se a uma massa disforme de lembranças assustadoras. E seu cérebro, que segundo os seus irmãos nunca foi de grande serventia, poderia muito bem virar uma pasta mais imprestável ainda do que já é no momento.

_Remo Luppin era um homem que havia passado dos quarenta anos a algum tempo e marchava firme rumo aos cinqüenta anos de idade. Estava razoavelmente bem conservado e tinha boa aparência, apesar da tez constantemente pálida. Conseguia viver bastante bem, pois, nove anos atrás havia recebido uma inesperada ajuda financeira, certamente tirada da fortuna de seu finado amigo Sirius Black. Este havia deixado para o afilhado Harry Potter toda o venerável patrimônio da família Black, da qual ele era o único (e último) herdeiro._

_O Professor, como ainda era chamado por muitos, apesar de ter exercido a nobre profissão apenas durante um único ano letivo em Hogwarts, desconfiava que "o garoto que sobreviveu", que tinha uma grande admiração por ele, havia sido o seu benemérito, embora nunca mais o tivesse encontrado nos últimos nove anos. Luppin era um lobisomem. Quando tinha oito anos de idade havia sido mordido por um licantropo adulto e passara desde então conviver com essa maldição. O mundo bruxo não gostava nem um pouco de lobisomens. Embora fosse um homem extremamente culto e um dos maiores conhecedores de feitiços e contra-feitiços do mundo, não havia muitos bruxos interessados em lhe dar qualquer trabalho. Daí a importância do dinheiro que havia sido concedido bondosamente anos atrás. Pôde se dedicar nesse tempo apenas às sua pesquisas e havia se transformado num dos autores de livros sobre magia mais famosos do mundo. Estava casado com a ex-auror Ninphadora Tonks (agora Tonks-Luppin) e morava num tranqüilo vilarejo bruxo da Escócia, de onde só saía para visitar os antigos companheiros da Ordem da Fênix. Ou para atender algum chamado urgente e desesperado como da ex-aluna e grande amiga Hermione Granger. _

Muito bem, o filho da Sra. Weasley confessa que tem medo de leônigos e demais bichos das trevas horríveis e babentos. Ele não é Harry Potter. Apenas está na mente dele. Como Remo Luppin disse mesmo? Ele teria que encontrar o âmago de Harry Potter, a sua essência e trazê-la de volta. Ele fez sua melhor cara inteligente e confessou que não entendeu nada. O ex-professor foi mais esclarecedor: Harry possuía uma mente poderosa, programada para defendê-lo. O problema é que ele estava morrendo e seus estranhos poderes evitavam que qualquer feitiço fizesse efeito nele, mesmo os feitiços de cura. Talvez o amigo passasse o resto dos seus dias nesse estado de inconsciência. E talvez esses dias fossem bem curtos. Era necessário "trazê-lo de volta". Vasculhar sua mente poderosa e encontrar uma parte do bruxo que fosse suscetível aos apelos para que ele voltasse a viver. E Rony Weasley havia se prontificado a essa missão. Bem, ele na verdade tinha brigado para executar essa missão, uma vez que havia agido como um idiota retardado.

OK. Esses leônigos não são leônigos. Apenas lembranças de Harry. Eles não podem feri-lo. Certo? Bem, então por que eles estão com essa horrível cara de poucos amigos e marchando na sua direção?

_Reunido com Hermione Granger, Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy, o Professor Luppin e sua esposa Tonks (ela odiava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome!) ouviam aterrados o relato dos jovens sobre o estado de Harry. Pouco depois chegou Patrícia Okosha, apresentada por Gina como a irmã de Harry. Luppin não havia ficado surpreso, pois já haviam contado a história de como ela havia sido resgatada das garras de Voldemort. Mesmo tentando ser discreto, o Professor reparou nos olhos verdes brilhantes da garota, prova inequívoca do "DOM". Depois de refletir por alguns segundos e acariciar gentilmente o braço da esposa, o Professor Luppin disse:_

_- Esse é o caso mais complicado que eu já ouvi falar – Todos olharam espantados o ex-professor. Depois do falecido Alvo Dumbledore, Remo Luppin era o maior conhecedor de magia do mundo bruxo. Um palpite qualquer do homem mais velho seria seguramente levado em conta pelos presentes – Eu só consigo pensar numa saída. Mas é a coisa mais arriscada e perigosa que alguém poderia fazer. E seria uma solução desesperada._

_- Qualquer solução seria bem vinda, mesmo uma desesperada – disse Draco Malfoy com uma voz ligeiramente cansada._

_- Por favor, Remo – pediu Hermione – Eu sei que você não nos aconselharia nada tolo ou irresponsável._

_- Uma solução absurdamente drástica e arriscada seria entrar na mente de Harry. Convencê-lo a baixar as suas defesas mágicas a fim de permitir que os remédios e poções para a sua enfermidade fizessem efeito._

_- Ora, por que não fazemos isso imediatamente, então? – indagou Patrícia, olhando excitada para o Professor._

_- Você não parece feliz com essa solução, Remo. Qual o problema? – quis saber Gina Weasley, pressentindo que coisas não muito agradáveis não haviam sido mencionadas._

_Luppin refletiu por alguns segundos. Todos esperavam ansiosos. Só Hermione e Draco não pareciam muito animados com as revelações. Isso preocupou Gina. Os únicos na sala com conhecimento em medicina bruxa não pareciam felizes com a suposta solução encontrada pelo Professor. Patrícia podia sentir, através do "DOM" a tensão da medibruxa e do preparador de poções. Apenas respirou fundo e esperou as más notícias._

_- Eu duvido que Hermione não tenha pensado nessa solução – disse por fim o homem mais velho. _

_- O que? – disse bruscamente a irmã de Harry – A Srta. Granger sabia que havia uma solução e não fez nada?_

_- Desculpe decepcioná-la, Patrícia – disse Hermione, mais cansada do que ela se lembrava de ter estado em qualquer momento na vida – Mas eu esperava que houvesse outra solução. Eu teria rezado por isso, se eu ainda tivesse alguma fé religiosa._

_- Alguém poderia explicar, por favor? – falou por fim Gina, contrariada com aquele mistério todo – Por que não é possível penetrar na mente de Harry? Com os poderes de Patrícia aqui, creio que não seria tão difícil._

_- Seria, querida. – disse Hermione, tentando manter fora de sua voz a tensão acumulado dos últimos dias._

_- Quantos bruxos vocês conhecem, capaz de entrar na mente de outras pessoas? – perguntou Draco – Não falo de legilimência, não falo de hipnose. Falo de entrar na mente, descobrir pensamentos, segredos íntimos. Quantos bruxos poderiam fazer isso? Talvez a nossa amiga Patrícia aqui consiga, graças ao "DOM". Talvez Dumbledore conseguisse, ou o Lorde das Trevas, mas esse era muito mais um legilimente habilidoso. Provavelmente não há muitos bruxos capazes de entrar na mente dos outros. E ainda que houvesse, poderia danificar permanentemente a sua própria mente ou a do outro._

_- A mente humana é um mistério, mesmo para o mundo mágico – retomou Hermione – E imaginem a mente de um bruxo poderoso como Harry. Tentar uma invasão poderia levar a pessoa à morte ou ela poderia ficar presa nas suas lembranças, medos e angústias para sempre, o que daria no mesmo._

_- Eu poderia tentar, Hermione – disse Gina, de maneira muito decidida. _

_- Desculpe, Gina – interrompeu-a Patrícia – Mas acho que eu teria mais possibilidade de êxito. Acho que o "DOM" me daria alguma vantagem._

_- Não quero ser desmancha-prazeres, mas entendo que as duas seriam um risco para si mesmas e para Harry – Frente o espanto das duas moças, Remo Luppin continuou explicando: - Gina seria um risco muito grande, pois o seu vínculo afetivo poderia perturbá-lo, com resultados incertos. Sua mente poderia fazer com que sua "essência" se refugiasse ainda mais para protegê-la. Poderíamos condenar Harry a viver para sempre num estado de semivida. Quanto a Srta. Okosha, o "DOM" que ambos partilham poderia potencializar tanto os seus medos quanto os do seu irmão._

_- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a garota, confusa._

_- Que os pesadelos seus e de seu irmão poderiam materializar-se bem no meio do St. Mungus. Não seria um boa idéia juntar os inconscientes de duas mentes tão poderosas como as de vocês dois – explicou Draco._

_- Então não há solução possível? – quis saber Gina._

_- O ideal seria alguém que tivesse um vínculo forte o suficiente com Harry, que ele confiasse na pessoa, sem que os sentimentos fossem perturbadores o suficiente para abalar ou ativar suas defesas, que já são bastante poderosas – disse o Professor depois de um momento, franzindo o cenho, gesto que todos sabiam ser de extrema preocupação – Talvez eu possa..._

_- Talvez EU possa! – disse uma voz decidida, na porta da pequena sala de reuniões que servia aos amigos de Harry._

_- Rony? – disseram Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo._

_- O panaca em pessoa – disse Draco sem emoção, mas o sarcasmo presente da primeira a última sílaba._

_- Cala a boca, seu loiro aguado! – sibilou Rony entre dentes – O fato de Harry ter se comunicado comigo através de um sonho, não criaria um vínculo forte entre nós? – quis saber o ruivo a um surpreso Remo Luppin. _

_Todos encaram Rony sem saber o que dizer. Gina e Hermione mal acreditavam no que acabavam de ouvir. Era a segunda menção do rapaz a um suposto sonho com Harry. O ruivo havia enlouquecido? _


	24. A ESCOLHA

CAPÍTULO 24: ESCOLHAS

Depois de atravessar o deserto como um morto vivo você estará bem próximo de estar realmente morto. Sua pele parecerá alguma coisa que foi curtida ou mascada pela boca de um gigante ou pisoteada por cem pernas de trasgos. Seus olhos estarão vermelhos como cerejas maduras, seus músculos estarão dormentes e você sentirá dor. Muita dor. Harry sentirá essa dor pelo resto da vida em seus pesadelos. Não apenas a dor física, mas a dor de não estar vivo, não estando realmente morto. Quando Patrícia quis saber como é a sensação do feitiço morto-vivo, foi a única vez que o irmão não respondeu de maneira gentil a uma pergunta. Ela teve a impressão que os olhos verdes do jovem escureceram um pouco e ele apenas pediu a ela que nunca mais tocasse no assunto. 

Dobby passou três dias alimentando e dando poções revigorantes a Patrícia, enquanto Harry recuperava-se da travessia do deserto. Depois, ele havia encontrando um medibruxo nigeriano particularmente competente, mas suficientemente interessado em galeões de ouro ingleses e pouco interessado em fazer perguntas embaraçosas a respeito do estado de ambos. 

Harry demorou poucos dias para ganhar a confiança de Patrícia e mais algum tempo para explicar à garota os aspectos do mundo mágico. Explicou-lhe sobre o "DOM" e, como havia desejado o pai da menina, ensinou-a a controlá-lo. Um mês de convivência e ambos já se consideravam irmãos, inclusive brigando como tais. Às vezes Dobby tinha que repreendê-los, exigindo bons modos, principalmente quando Patrícia tentava convencer aos gritos Harry a comer no café da manhã coisas mais saudáveis do que salsichas e bacon. Ambos descobriram também que tinham muitas outras coisas em comum, como parentes trouxas intragáveis que odiavam magia e referiam-se aos bruxos como "aberrações". Harry, com vinte anos, e Patrícia com onze passavam os dias treinando feitiços, defesa contra a arte das trevas, poções e principalmente como controlar o "DOM", evitando entrar na mente das pessoas, evitando perder o controle, ferindo alguém ou ferindo-se nesse processo. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que o jovem se divertia. 

Um ano depois, quando Patrícia ingressou na escola de magia de Beuxbatons, ela já tinha conhecimento o suficiente para entrar no segundo ano. Queriam colocá-la no terceiro, mas Harry achava que era importante não tornar a irmã muito arrogante e fazê-la passar mais tempo com crianças da sua idade. No dia em que em que foi levada até o barco mágico que a conduziria até a escola, Patrícia lhe deu um abraço apertado e disse que o amava. A simples menção à palavra "amor" evocou na mente de Harry uma jovem bonita de cabelos ruivos. Foi uma imagem tão forte que a garota pôde apreendê-la, mesmo tendo aprendido a controlar os poderes. Só nas férias de natal o irmão esclareceu de quem se tratava a ruiva. Conformada em ser apenas a "irmã" daquele moreno bonito, que ela descobriria na escola ser uma verdadeira lenda do mundo mágico, Patrícia havia decidido que faria de tudo para que Hary reencontrasse e se acertasse com aquela moça de quem ele havia se afastado. 

Harry passaria os anos posteriores à destruição de Voldemort caçando os últimos Comensais da Morte espalhados em várias partes do mundo, mas ainda capazes de causar sofrimento para as pessoas que amava. No derradeiro momento, antes de matar o bruxo das trevas, ele havia tido um vislumbre dos planos dele e obtido mentalmente os nomes daqueles que deveria perseguir. Sempre cuidadoso em evitar que esses bruxos do mal retornassem à Inglaterra, Harry foi eliminando-os pelo mundo afora, até ter certeza de que eles não eram mais uma ameaça às pessoas que ele jurou proteger. E lá se foram mais alguns anos de sua vida. Sempre evitando retornar ao seu país até ter certeza de que não havia mais ameaças. Então sua saúde começou a se debilitar. Fraqueza, tonturas, desmaios. Cegueira. E possivelmente a morte esperando por ele. O castigo justo aos poderes quase sem limites, à violência desmedida, ainda que por uma boa causa. À distância daqueles que amava. E sem ter dito a Gina o quanto a amava. Sem dizer a Rony e a Hermione o quanto os dois significavam para ele. 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Um dos leônigos tinha estranhamente os olhos verdes. Quando fitaram Rony Weasley, o ruivo teve a percepção das dores e das angústias de seu amigo. As perseguições insanas aos Comensais da Morte, a conversa cheia de ameaças com Amos Okosha, o "Voldemort Africano", a luta derradeira contra o Lorde das Trevas, a alegria de ensinar Patrícia a controlar o "DOM", a morte do último Comensal em Hogwarts. A falta que sentia dos amigos e de Gina. Bem, agora Rony sabia que salvar o mundo mágico tinha o seu preço cruel e amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez por ter hostilizado o seu velho companheiro. 

_Rony contou aos presentes o sonho que tivera com Harry anos atrás. Remo Luppin não teve dúvidas que não havia sido apenas um sonho. O amigo havia realmente se comunicado com ele. Hermione recordou que foi exatamente nessa época que Rony havia largado a bebida e a havia procurado depois dela já ter desistido de recuperá-lo. Luppin ponderou: _

- Esse fato cria realmente um vínculo muito poderoso. Mas mesmo assim continua sendo perigoso entrar numa mente como a de Harry. 

- Bem, eu creio que seria perigoso de qualquer forma – disse Draco após alguns momentos de silêncio – E o Weasley, embora eu odeie admitir, acho que teria mais chances do que os demais. 

- Por que? – perguntaram Gina e Patrícia quase que ao mesmo tempo. 

- Eles se conhecem desde crianças – explicou Draco – Se eu não me engano, ele foi o primeiro amigo do Potter. Obviamente ele tem sentimentos fortes pelo ruivo, mas não suficientemente perturbadores como os que tem por Gina, o que seria perigoso para ambos na situação dele. E Patrícia aqui – apontou para a menina negra – poderia gerar uma catástrofe se vinculasse a sua mente com a dele. 

- Não sei – ponderou Hermione – Eu acho que seria capaz de fazer isso. 

- Claro que seria – disse Draco – Como o Professor Luppin também. Só que eu acho que seria mais inteligente de nossa parte manter vocês dois por aqui, fora da mente do Potter se der alguma coisa errada. Vocês são os que mais conhecem feitiços e tratamento mágico. Eu sou bom apenas em poções, lembram? E se a gente precisar de um feitiço complexo ou de conhecimentos de medicina bruxa, acho melhor ter os dois por perto para o bem do ruivo. 

Os procedimentos (difíceis) foram realizados. Uma poção para manter o corpo relaxado, outra para tornar a mente receptiva. Uma poção para dormir. Hermione e Luppin ficariam monitorando sua reações e o acordariam se as coisas saíssem do controle. Foi colocado numa cama, improvisada ao lado da de Harry e suas mãos foram unidas para criar o vínculo necessário para atingir a mente do amigo. Um feitiço complicado executado pelo Professor completaria a união. 

- Você não é o idiota imprestável que eu pensei que fosse, Weasley. Bem, talvez só um pouco – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada, desejando depois boa sorte. Rony ergueu o dedo médio para o loiro, mas estava sorrindo, assim como o ex-sonserino. 

- Rony... – tentou dizer alguma coisa Hermione, mas os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela apenas beijou o noivo. 

- Também amo você, Mione. 

- Desculpe ter socado você – falou Gina antes de abraçá-lo – Você mereceu, é claro. Mas você é o idiota mais nobre que eu conheço. 

- Bem, obrigado, supondo que isso seja um elogio... – disse o ruivo, já tomado pelo sono induzido pelas poções. 

O estranho leônigo de olhos verdes parecia protegê-lo dos demais. 

- Harry? – chamou Rony, ainda temendo a reação daquele ser estranho. Por que o seu amigo estava na pele de um bicho daquele? 

- Eu não queria que você se arriscasse tanto, Rony – disse numa voz etérea o ser das trevas. 

- Você não é um monstro, Harry – disse o ruivo – Você não deveria se sentir como um. 

- Você viu o que eu fiz, amigo! Só um monstro poderia matar e mutilar pessoas. 

- Pare, Harry! – gritou Rony, sua voz soando estranhamente fantasmagórica – Eu passei anos esperando por você. Eu fui um idiota em não perceber suas razões. Eu vim aqui para te resgatar. Não um monstro, mas o meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Eu vou levar você de volta. E eu sei que esse não é você. Meu amigo não é uma besta das trevas invocada por Voldemort. É aquele cara legal que preferiria a morte a decepcionar os amigos. Eu vou atrás de você, cara, não desse monstro que você acha que é! 

Rony ladeou os demais leônigos, que estáticos deram-lhe passagem. Para onde? Um estranho portal estava projetado à frente. Destemido, o ruivo rumou para encontrar seu amigo. Subitamente uma pequena mão segurou no seu braço. Parecia que quilômetros haviam sido percorridos dentro do portal. Uma voz suplicante de criança chamou o seu nome. Quando ele se virou, viu, como no sonho de anos atrás uma imagem infantil de Harry. O Harry que havia conhecido aos onze anos de idade. Magricela, com roupas gastas e folgadas, óculos remendados. O garoto suplicou: 

- Por favor, Rony, você não deve ver isso. 

Surpreso, mas sabendo que precisava continuar avançando, o ruivo arrastou o pequeno, que se transformou em seguida numa versão adolescente do seu amigo, tal como ele era quando desapareceu há nove anos. 

- Eu não quero, machucar você, Rony – suplicou mais uma vez – Por favor, pare! 

Instintivamente ele sabia que aquele não era ainda o Harry que precisava alcançar. Continuou caminhando. Horas ou dias, ou meses, não havia como saber. O que o seu amigo temia tanto que ele descobrisse? Seria algo assim tão horrível? Então eles pararam diante de uma outra imagem de Harry adolescente conversando com uma mulher que parecia jovem, mas que tinha os cabelos totalmente brancos. Teve a impressão que muitos falavam por ela quando sua voz encheu o ar: 

- Seja eterno como nós, Harry Potter! – ela disse de maneira imperiosa, mas ainda assim serena – Essa é a primeira vez que repetimos nossa oferta. Você trocará a vida eterna por anos de tormento, apenas pelo amor aos seus amigos? Apenas pelo amor de uma mulher? 

- Vocês sabem que eu tenho um destino. Vocês sabem o que será do mundo se eu não fizer o que tenho que fazer. 

- Salvar o mundo lhe trará paz, Harry Potter? – perguntou a mulher, mas novamente sua voz soou como se muitas vozes tivessem falado. 

- Provavelmente não. Mas eu espero que traga paz às pessoas que eu amo. 

- Mas você morrerá – retrucou a mulher com a sua voz serena, parecendo muitas vozes. 

- Todos morreremos um dia. Eu só espero que as pessoas que eu amo vivam um pouco mais – disse Harry por fim. Então ele se virou a começou a partir 

"Então o idiota...", pensou Rony, os olhos cheios der lágrimas. Sem pensar ele segurou a mão da outra imagem de Harry ao seu lado, que voltava ser o garoto que havia conhecido um dia no Expresso Hogwarts. Sem dizer nada, ele o abraçou. 

Ainda tomado pelo choro, Rony Weasley despertou no St. Mungus. Confortado por uma confusa Hermione, que nunca havia visto o noivo em lágrimas, ele ainda segurava a mão de Harry. Este, assistido pelo Professor Luppin acabava de despertar. Confuso, olhou em volta com os olhos embaçados. Conseguiu distinguir o vulto de Rony nos braços de Hermione. Ainda tonto, com as pernas sem muita firmeza, levantou-se penosamente. Sem lembrar direito o que havia se passado, o "garoto que sobreviveu" deu um abraço apertado no casal. Aquela parecia ser a única coisa certa a fazer naquele momento. Ele estava de volta. Quase cego novamente, sem saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas estava definitivamente de volta. E o mais importante, com seus amigos. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

AGORA FALTA POUCO PARA O FINAL! QUERO REVIEWS! 


	25. DOURADO, VERMELHO E AZUL

CAPÍTULO 25: DOURADO, VERMELHO E AZUL

Conseguimos baixar os níveis de magia dele e agora estamos ministrando as poções – disse uma voz quase sussurrante enquanto pegava na sua mão. Aquele toque produzia calor humano, confiança e amizade.

Apesar de ser uma curandeira conceituada e famosa pela sua seriedade profissional, Hermione Granger nunca deixaria de se envolver emocionalmente com os pacientes. A neutralidade e a frieza que se exigia de sua profissão nunca seriam seguidas por aquela jovem de cabelos crespos. Principalmente quando o paciente em questão era o seu grande amigo Harry Potter. Principalmente quando sua melhor amiga Gina Weasley olhava suplicante para ela, à espera do tão aguardado milagre, de ver o jovem bruxo se levantando do seu leito.

Harry, semiconsciente queria agradecer à amiga, queria perguntar sobre Rony, queria, talvez, que ela continuasse segurando a sua mão. O mundo se descortinava para o "garoto que sobreviveu" com um imenso véu cinzento que parecia cobrir tudo e todos. Havia outra pessoa no quarto (estaria no St. Mungus?). O inconfundível aroma de flores silvestres, que sabia, só ele era capaz de sentir não deixava dúvidas.

Muito antes de perder a visão, muito antes de saber que a amava, muito antes do caos ter se imposto sobre a sua vida, ele tinha aquele aroma impregnando sua alma. Havia passado nove anos sonhando em senti-lo novamente. "Eu amo você, Gina Weasley", murmurou não pela primeira vez. Havia repetido essas palavras em seus sonhos todos esses anos. Mesmo sem ter total consciência do fato, dessa vez a pessoa a quem aquele amor era destinado havia ouvido e tocado suavemente o sua face febril. "Eu também amo você", respondeu a ruiva, as palavras acompanhando Harry através de regiões douradas, vermelhas e azuis, suas cores favoritas que dissipavam o véu cinzento da realidade. Era o mundo onde os leônigos fantasmagóricos do seu inconsciente foram banidos e ele se encontrava para sempre num dia feliz de Hogwarts, onde havia feito revelações importantes para aquela que estava destinada a ser a única mulher da sua vida. Ainda que fosse uma vida curta e sombria.

Hermione pegou a mão da amiga e a colocou sobre a de Harry. Com lágrimas nos olhos ele se afastou e fechou a porta do quarto. Sentia que não seria correto presenciar aquele momento dos amigos. Sabia também que a presença de Gina seria mais eficiente do que qualquer poção que os bruxos tivessem inventado. Em algum lugar no mundo dos sonhos um sol de cabelos vermelhos aquecia Harry Potter, trazendo-o de volta à vida. Não sabia por quanto tempo, mas não se importava, desde que o sol continuasse brilhando. Ele sorriu nesse momento, enquanto Gina soluçava ao seu lado.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony Weasley havia retribuído ao abraço de Harry Potter até quase perder o fôlego. O amigo abriu mão da imortalidade, algo que tantos bruxos e trouxas sonharam por tanto tempo, para salvá-los. Mas ele o havia trazido de volta. Não sabia como havia conseguido tal feito, mas não era afinal o inútil que seus irmãos pensavam.

Gina havia bagunçado seus cabelos como quando ambos eram crianças. Hermione havia se agarrado a ele, falando de sua coragem. Sim, era bom ser uma pessoa boa às vezes. Mas Rony não sabia se abriria mão de burlar a morte se tivesse uma oportunidade. Ele não era Harry Potter, mas hoje estava realmente satisfeito de ser Rony Weasley e ter ajudado ao amigo.

- Ele realmente fez isso? – perguntou Hermione para o noivo. Rony queria saber como estava Harry, mas eles o deixaram descansando num quarto do outro lado do corredor. O rapaz já estaria morrendo de tédio, não fossem as lembranças perturbadoras da mente em que havia entrado. Leônigos, caminhos sem fim, portais que começavam ou terminavam em lugar nenhum. E os medos e as angústias de Harry. E a renúncia à imortalidade.

- Sim, ele fez, Hermione – respondeu o ruivo – Não foi delírio de minha parte. Estava registrado na mente do nosso amigo. Eu não sei se ele é o maior idiota do mundo...

- Ou a pessoa mais nobre que nós tivemos o prazer de conhecer – completou a medibruxa.

- Claro que é a segunda hipótese – falou Rony muito sério – E eu me sinto muito mal por isso. Por ter passado anos com pena de mim mesmo. Por ter odiado um amigo que deu a vida por nós. Por ter... – nesse momento a sua voz falhou. Hermione o abraçou e disse:

- Não fique assim, Rony. Na certa ele não gostaria de vê-lo triste pelas escolhas que fez. Você o ajudou quando ele necessitava. Isso faz de você uma pessoa digna. Harry sempre confiou em você, do contrário você não conseguiria resgatá-lo.

- Ele... ele vai viver?

- Claro! – respondeu Hermione, colocando na voz muito mais certeza do que possuía no seu íntimo – Ele é o "garoto que sobreviveu", lembra?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy havia terminado mais uma poção que seria ministrada em Harry Potter. Ele havia ouvido Weasley contar para a noiva que o rapaz havia "apenas" renunciado à imortalidade. Uma figura esse Potter! Pensou nos bruxos de sua família, partidários do Lorde das Trevas, o que não dariam para viver para sempre. O que era uma estupidez, pensou. Viver para sempre...Não sabia se gostava tanto assim da vida para vivê-la sem limites. Essa era uma velha obsessão de bruxos maléficos e trouxas estúpidos. Vários Malfoys enriqueceram convencendo trouxas idiotas que poderiam dar-lhes a vida eterna. E Harry Potter havia recusado tal dádiva. O que ele, um legítimo Malfoy teria feito se pudesse escolher entre essa dádiva e uma morte jovem e heróica? Teria escolhido a morte para obter alguma glória vã? Teria preferido o tédio imenso da imortalidade?

Como ele estivera enganado nos tempos de Hogwarts em pensar que o "cabeça de cicatriz" era apenas o aluno favorito de Dumbledore! Que era apenas um moleque metido que buscava prestígio e queria chamar a atenção de todos. Ele tinha que admitir, Harry Potter era "o cara". Certamente não permitiria que alguém dissesse o contrário dali para frente. Pensou, sonolento (não havia dormido muito nos últimos dias), se ele tivesse algum dia que escolher entre a imortalidade e uma morte precoce. Felizmente nunca precisaria fazer tal escolha. Nesse momento não tinha qualquer inveja de Harry Potter. Era muito melhor ser Draco Malfoy. Ele estava satisfeito de ser quem era e, de maneira relutante, tinha que admitir que estava feliz em ajudar alguém tão estupidamente altruísta como o "testa rachada".  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SETE DIAS MAIS TARDE:

Patrícia não acreditava que estava em casa escolhendo roupas para levar para seu irmão, que teria alta do St. Mungus no dia seguinte. Ele ainda tinha alguma dificuldade para enxergar, mas parecia bastante animado. Gina Weasley viera com ela para conhecer a casa em que ambos moravam quando Harry vinha para a Inglaterra. Na verdade, passavam mais tempo na França, próximos de Beauxbatons, onde a garota estudava.

- Não quero me meter, mas você não deveria estar na escola? – perguntou Gina, tentando não bancar a irmã mais velha, postura que ela sabia que Harry tentava assumir sem muito sucesso.

- Ah não, você também não, Srta. Weasley! – brincou a adolescente – Sabe o que Harry me perguntou assim que pôde pronunciar mais do que duas palavras?

- Sobre a escola? – adivinhou Gina. Ela sabia muito bem o que era ter irmãos mais velhos. E o quão durona (como dizia Malfoy) ela havia sido para impedir que aquela multidão de ruivos ciumentos e superprotetores controlassem a sua vida. Sorriu com simpatia para a garota:

- Não me diga que Harry tenta também controlar os seus namoros – falou com uma ponta de diversão na voz.

- Como você sabe?

- Seis irmãos mais velhos, querida! Mas tenho certeza que Harry nunca conseguiria nem remotamente ser tão estúpido quanto Percy, por exemplo.

- Não, acho que não, pelo que vocês falam dele... – ponderou a garota – Sabe, ontem eu recebi uma carta da escola. Eles disseram que por causa das minha excelentes notas – disse Patrícia com uma voz afetadamente casual. – Eles permitirão que eu me ausente por mais tempo para cuidar do meu "extraordinário irmão", como fizeram questão de frisar.

- Era isso que Harry odiava quando tínhamos a sua idade – ponderou Gina – Ele sempre detestou essa fama e a possibilidade de tirar proveito dela. Mas agora, com todos os jornais falando sobre sua volta, vocês vão ter que agüentar.

- "Nós", Gina? – perguntou a adolescente – Pensei que você também fosse fazer parte da vida do Harry.

- Preciso perguntar uma coisa, Patrícia – disse Gina depois de alguns segundos de silêncio – Nós só falamos sobre isso uma vez e, eu reconheço, não foi muito educada com você.

- "Não sei que tipo de maluca você é" – falou a garota, imitando de maneira engraçada o jeito britânico de Gina pronunciar as palavras, lembrando-se do diálogo tenso que tiveram quando se encontraram num café.

A imitação era realmente engraçada. Gina riu bastante ao ouvir a sua própria voz tipicamente inglesa com o acentuado sotaque francês da irmã de Harry. Gostava cada vez mais da menina. Por isso tinha que esclarecer algumas coisas. Antes que Gina pudesse dizer o que a incomodava, Patrícia adiantou-se, usando agora sua própria voz:

- Harry é apenas meu irmão. Nada mais. E eu o amo como tal. Tenho certeza também que esse é o sentimento dele por mim.

- Eu tinha que saber – admitiu Gina – Vivendo tanto tempo com uma garota adorável como você, ele poderia perfeitamente...

- Não poderia, Gina – falou a garota de maneira decidida – Porque nós sabemos que só houve uma pessoa na vida dele. Não vou dizer que não tive algumas fantasias românticas quando era criança...

- Quando você "era" criança? – caçoou a ruiva – E isso foi há um mês atrás, mais ou menos?

- Ah, não amola, "senhora muito mais velha" – devolveu a brincadeira – Você sabe, de repente o Harry parecia um príncipe encantado de contos de fadas, salvando meninas indefesas.

- E como eu sei, garota! – recordou Gina – Matando basiliscos, enfrentando uma versão juvenil do Lorde das Trevas. Acho que o cavalheiro de olhos verdes é muito bom nisso!

Ambas riram. De repente era como se fossem velhas amigas. Para Patrícia, Gina estava se tornando a irmã que ela nunca teve. Para a ruiva, Patrícia era uma versão africana de sotaque francês de uma outra garota muito decidida e com muito senso de humor, só que de cabelos ruivos. E que também havia sido salva pelo "garoto que sobreviveu".

- Sério, Gina – disse a menina depois de algum tempo – Eu quero a felicidade do Harry. E mesmo que ele ainda não tenha notado, o que eu duvido, a felicidade dele tem o seu nome, o seu corpo e essa maneira sua maneira engraçada de pronunciar as palavras.

Muito emocionada, Gina abraçou a garota. A frase "eu amo você, Gina Weasley", dita por Harry Potter, iluminando os seus dias e antecipando a sua primavera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ESTÁ ACABANDO! VAMOS LÁ! REVIEWS!


	26. O ÚLTIM0 COMENSAL

CAPÍTULO 26: O ÚLTIMO COMENSAL

Milhares de pessoas aglomeravam-se nos jardins de Hogwarts para dar o último adeus a Alvo Dumbledore, o maior diretor da escola em todos os tempos. Era considerado também o maior mago dessa era. Pelo menos até Harry Potter começar a caçar os Comensais da Morte. Harry sabia que Dumbledore não aprovava as escolhas que havia feito há oito anos atrás. Nunca mais, desde aquela noite na sede da Ordem da Fênix, havia falado com o professor. Com o homem que estimava quase como um pai ou um avô. E que agora estava morto. Assim como uma parte dele mesmo. O mal estar que vinha sentindo nos últimos meses talvez matassem a parte que restava. Estava cansado de perseguições, de mortes, de violências.

Apesar de todos os poderes que possuía, nunca havia sido muito bom em transfigurações. Manter aquela aparência de cabelos loiros e pele muito mais pálida do que a sua verdadeira epiderme, queimada pelo sol africano, dava bastante trabalho. Sem nenhum motivo, uma vez que eles não o reconheceriam, ficou longe de onde estavam os Weasleys e Hermione. Queria dizer tantas coisas a eles, mas não agora. Não queria que sentissem piedade do seu atual estado.

Com um olhar atento, varreu os assentos que haviam sido conjurados nos jardins para a cerimônia. Todos vestiam branco, o luto entre os bruxos, mesmo o professor Severo Snape havia abandonado suas tradicionais e esvoaçantes vestes negras. Bem atrás dos assentos estava Hagrid, um pouco afastado, seu irmão Grope, que projetava uma grande sombra sob o sol pálido de primavera. Involuntariamente acenou para o meio gigante, que surpreso retribuiu, obviamente não o reconhecendo. Algo, entretanto, fazia com que acompanhasse com os olhos Severo Snape. Alguma coisa estava errada.

No dia em que havia se despedido de todos na Ordem da Fênix sentiu a mesma coisa. Um medo soterrado no fundo da alma, um peso na consciência. Harry julgou na época que alguém temia que com o "DOM" ele descobrisse algum segredo muito íntimo. Talvez uma velha paixão proibida, talvez algum pecado. Talvez uma grande culpa. Uma grande traição. Maldito Severo Snape! De repente a verdade fluiu através do "DOM". Teve que se controlar para não ir atrás do mestre de poções e quebrar o seu pescoço. Maldito traidor!

Quando terminou a cerimônia, Snape, de volta ao castelo, passou a poucos centímetros de onde Harry estava. O jovem encarou-o com ódio, fato que não passou desapercebido ao bruxo mais velho, que grande legilimente que era, percebeu quem o fitava com olhos impiedosos.

- Eu vou matá-lo, seu morcego desgraçado! – disse Harry através do "DOM", antes que Snape fechasse a mente a qualquer ataque externo.

Harry já havia desaparatado dentro de Hogwarts mais uma vez. Mesmo com as novas proteções que a Professora MaCgonagall (nova diretora da escola) havia instalado, elas eram insuficientes para detê-lo. Quando Snape chegou aos seus aposentos, ainda confuso com a voz daquele rapaz estranho ecoando na sua mente, Harry estava esperando por ele sentado calmamente numa cadeira. Estava na sua forma original, e mesmo sem tê-lo encontrado nos últimos oito anos, Snape não teve dificuldade para reconhecê-lo.

Embora fosse dono de poderes impressionantes, o "homem que derrotou as trevas" , como era chamado, nunca havia aprendido a ficar invisível sem sua famosa capa. Dumbledore era capaz de realizar tal feito. Dizem que Merlin e Agripa também. Ele nunca havia se preocupado. Nos últimos anos fizera sempre questão de estar visível para levar o terror ao coração dos Comensais. Não disse nada a princípio. Nem Snape parecia surpreso em ver seu tão odiado ex-aluno. Os olhos verdes do rapaz pareciam brilhar na penumbra do aposento, como naquele dia do Massacre de Hogsmeade, oito anos atrás.

- Suponho que tenha vindo vingar o seu amado mentor, Potter – falou o mestre de poções com a sua voz particularmente fria.

- Suponho que sim – retrucou Harry no mesmo tom de frieza.

- Eu vou lhe poupar o trabalho – disse o mestre, enfiando calmamente a mão nas vestes brancas e retirando de lá um frasco com um líquido transparente.

- Acqua Mortis – disse Harry de maneira didática – O veneno extraído de uma rara planta mediterrânica, cuja poção deve ser preparada durante duas luas cheias e depois acrescida duas gotas de orvalho colhidas na lua minguante.

- Parabéns, Potter. Vejo que melhorou muito seus conhecimentos sobre poções após a sua saída da escola – disse o bruxo mais velho com desdém. Depois, abrindo o frasco, tomou o conteúdo num único gole.

- Eu posso sentir, Severo. A sua oclumência é boa, mas não o suficiente.

- Professor Snape para você, seu insolente! – berrou o outro, tentando puxar a varinha das vestes, mas sendo paralisado por um gesto da mão de Harry.

- Não sou mais seu aluno – disse Harry de maneira tranqüila – O dia de hoje será como uma graduação, pode-se dizer. Por que, Severo?

- Ora, o grande Potter não pode simplesmente ler a minha mente?

- A mente não é...

- Um livro que pode ser lido – completou o outro – Lembro quando disse isso para você, seu fedelho idiota.

- Eu poderia arrancar a verdade de você e deixar a sua mente tão vazia como a de alguém que foi beijado por um dementador. Você quer isso? Acho que não, não é mesmo.Então, diga: POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU ALVO DUMBLEDORE? – a pergunta soou como um trovão ensurdecedor e só não foi ouvida em todo o castelo porque Harry havia colocado um feitiço de silêncio no aposento.

Foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que Severo Snape teve medo. Ouvira os relatos de ex-Comensais apavorados que falavam temerosos do poder do "garoto que sobreviveu". De como ele era capaz de matar, mutilar e torturar as pessoas. O professor de poções sabia que ele só havia feito isso para assustar os seguidores de Voldemort e afastá-los dos seus amigos e do país. Mas agora, ele estava paralisado, graças a um simples gesto de mão do rapaz e a sua mercê.

- Juramento Inquebrável – disse por fim Severo Snape – Suponho que você já tenha ouvido falar.

- Continue – disse Harry impassível.

- Pouco depois dos episódios de Hogsmeade, o Lorde das Trevas obrigou alguns Comensais a realizar o juramento prometendo que, caso ele sucumbisse frente a você, um de nós mataria o Professor Dumbledore. Só eu sobrevivi à sua sanha assassina, Potter Os demais que fizeram o juramento foram mortos por você. Você sabe o que acontece se aquilo que foi prometido durante a realização do Juramento Inquebrável não for realizado por quem o efetuou?

- A pessoa morre, é claro – disse Harry, conservando toda a frieza que possuía.

- O meu tempo estava se esgotando. O que o grande Potter esperava que eu fizesse? – perguntou, a voz tremendo ligeiramente.

- Eu esperava que você morresse. Seria o preço justo a ser pago para o homem que o acolheu, mesmo você sendo um traidor sujo, um Comensal da morte arrependido.

- Suponho que você vai me matar, agora, não é mesmo? Talvez me decapitar como fez com o idiota do Nott – agora era perceptível o medo naquela voz fria.

- Acredite, Severo, eu não iria matá-lo. Apesar de você ter envenenado lentamente e covardemente o Professor Dumbledore e merecer uma morte dolorosa, eu nunca matei alguém sem necessidade, mesmo um verme sujo como você. Suponho que você usou a Acqua Mortis. Não tem sabor, não possui cheiro. E você está contando com o antídoto que tomou misturado à poção para continuar vivo após a minha partida. Seria um bom truque, mas não vai funcionar.

Ainda paralisado, os olhos de Severo Snape eram a única parte do corpo que se movia, agora descontroladamente. Ele havia planejado encenar uma morte no caso de alguém descobrir a sua traição. Em breve ficaria desacordado, como morto, mas despertaria depois de alguns dias. Como os bruxos eram enterrados com suas varinhas, não teria dificuldade em voltar à vida e desaparecer. Mas não havia contado com a astúcia arrogante desse maldito grifinório. Com a habilidade impressionante dele em descobrir os segredos no fundo da mente. Como o odiava! Como havia desejado que ele tivesse enlouquecido ou morrido na procura pelo controle do "DOM"!

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter? Você por acaso entrou nos meus aposentos sorrateiramente e sabotou o antídoto? – perguntou desesperado o mestre de poções.

- O mesmo veneno que seus amigos usaram para chantagear Okosha, não é mesmo? Você o preparou, suponho.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Uma lição de um ex-aluno para você, Severo. De graça – disse Harry de maneira sarcástica – Seus amigos Comensais mandaram a planta africana. A planta européia tem antídoto. Aquela que nasce do outro lado do Mediterrâneo não. Foi assim que vocês mataram Okosha.

- Não foi...

- Não, não fui eu que o matei. Quando eu o encontrei ele já era um homem morto, assim como você. Leia os meus lábios: NÃO HÁ ANTÍDOTO! – gritou Harry, uma risada insana ecoou pelas masmorras sonserinas de maneira fantasmagórica. Depois disseram que o fantasma do Professor Dumbledore havia se vingado de Severo Snape. Usando uma maldição Imperius, Harry obrigou Severo a escrever num pergaminho sua traição. Esse nem tentou resistir Depois ficou ali, vendo-o morrer. O pior é que ele não pretendia matá-lo. Apenas queria que ele confessasse a traição que pode sentir no fundo da sua alma, graças ao maldito

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O meio gigante Hagrid foi o primeiro a falar ao acabar de ouvir a história de Harry. Quando soube que o rapaz estava vivo e internado no St. Mungus, ele ficara plantado ali até a recuperação daquele que era considerado quase com um filho. Ele sabia que aquelas mortes, inclusive de Snape, ainda torturavam o seu ex-aluno.

- Harry, você não deve se sentir culpado – disse com a voz embargada – Snape matou a si mesmo, aquele traidor sujo! Como ele pôde, depois de tudo que o Professor fez por ele?

Gina estava sentada próxima à cama de Harry e o confortava com seus belos olhos castanhos. Ele não teria forças novamente de se afastar da dona daquele olhar. Mas poderia obrigá-la a viver com alguém que poderia durar tão pouco tempo? Seria Justo?

Hermione, Rony e Patrícia ficaram em silêncio. Luppin tentou confortá-lo:

- Harry, eu sei que você se pergunta se tomou as atitudes certas, se algumas atitudes tomadas por você não provocaram mais mortes e dor. Eu lhe digo, meu amigo: Não há como saber. E havia uma guerra. Lamentavelmente não há escolhas boas a se fazer numa guerra. Você trilhou o caminho que julgou certo. Você se sacrificou de uma maneira que nenhum outro jovem de sua idade se sacrificaria. Nós é que temos um débito enorme com você, não o contrário.

- Vocês... – começou a dizer Harry depois de um momento.

- Se você pedir desculpas de novo, eu azaro você – disse Rony tentando desanuviar o ambiente – Você passou todos os dias em que ficou desacordado se desculpando, cara. Nos seus pesadelos – acrescentou o ruivo de maneira sombria. Desde que havia se recuperado estava sempre com o amigo. Assim como Gina.

- Acabou, Harry – disse Gina, segurando sua mão – Não há mais espaço para recriminações, para desculpas, para arrependimentos – enfatizou a última expressão, olhando significativamente para o irmão, depois voltando-se para aqueles olhos verdes que amava repetiu: - Simplesmente acabou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIVE UM PRAZER TODO ESPECIAL DE ESCREVER ESSE CAPÍTULO. NÃO, EU NÃO GOSTO DO "SEBOSO". OS FÃS DELE QUE ME DESCULPEM. ESTÁ ACABANDO. ESPERO REVIEWS


	27. A ETERNIDADE POR ESSA NOITE

CAPÍTULO 27: A ETERNIDADE POR ESSA NOITE

Harry tinha dúvidas sérias se não seria mais fácil enfrentar os bruxos das trevas do que a imprensa do mundo mágico. Os jornalistas literalmente acampavam no St.Mungus a espera da tão esperada declaração pública do "garoto que sobreviveu", do "homem que derrotou as trevas". Draco Malfoy teve que expulsar aos bofetões e algumas ameaças de maldições imperdoáveis um sujeito que conseguiu infiltrar-se na sua sala, esperando alguma declaração exclusiva sobre a saúde de Harry.

O jovem bruxo não tinha nenhuma vontade de se submeter ao circo que estavam montando em torno de sua volta. Recebera visitas de velhos amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts. A Professora MaCgonagall, atual diretora da escola, Neville Longbotton, que ministrava aulas de herbologia desde a aposentadoria da velha Professora Sprout, sua esposa Luna Lovegood, que surpreendeu Harry, pois havia se tornado uma moça muito bonita e uma jornalista e escritora de renome, embora continuasse com algumas idéias extravagantes. Disse a Harry que quando ele se sentisse pronto, poderia lhe dar uma entrevista, mas bondosamente enfatizando "quando" e "se" ele se sentisse realmente pronto para isso.

Sua visão retornava aos poucos, mas estranhamente ele estava quase tão míope como aos dezesseis anos. Seqüelas da lesão cerebral, segundo Hermione. Ele ainda tinha alguma dificuldade de locomoção, mas sua amiga garantiu que ela desapareceria em breve. Voltou a usar óculos como a nove anos. Gina e os demais Weasleys vinham visitá-lo quase todos os dias. Patrícia recusava-se a voltar para a escola enquanto ele não se recuperasse totalmente. Harry reconhecia que como irmão mais velho era um fracasso completo. E apreciava muito a companhia de Rony. Agora que tinham retomado a velha amizade, descobrira no ruivo numa pessoa muito agradável, um grande contador de histórias engraçadas, que sem sombra de dúvidas havia tornado sua estadia no St.Mungus, desde que recobrara a consciência, muito mais suportável.

Na véspera de receber alta, uma Hermione muita séria, junto com Malfoy e outro jovem medibruxo que tinha acompanhado a evolução do seu caso apareceram no seu quarto no final da tarde para uma conversa séria. Harry imaginou o que viria.

- Vamos, Hermione, dê as más notícias – brincou Harry, tentando diminuir a tensão.

- Não são exatamente más notícias – a medibruxa disse – Mas também não são totalmente animadoras.

- Você ainda continuará por aí fazendo a alegria da imprensa bruxa, Potter – falou Draco com a sua ironia peculiar – Mas nós não sabemos por quanto tempo – acrescentou subitamente de maneira séria, silenciando em seguida ao receber um olhar cortante de Hermione.

- Conseguimos controlar o seu tumor, mas realmente não sabemos os danos que ele ainda pode causar. O cérebro é uma área delicada demais, mesmo para a medicina bruxa – disse Hermione, tentando dar um enfoque profissional à conversa, mas era possível sentir o pesar na sua voz.

- Não temos meios, mágicos ou não, para extrair o tumor sem colocar a sua vida em risco – disse o outro medibruxo – Procedimentos trouxas também não seriam satisfatórios, não com a sua tremenda resistência física. Eles apenas debilitariam a sua saúde, deixando-o ainda mais exposto à doença.

- Onde entra o rapaz loiro bonito, exímio preparador de poções – falou Draco de uma maneira cinicamente afetada – Você tomará várias poções ao dia durante algumas semanas, depois nós as reduziremos, mas não o suficiente para encerrar o tratamento.

- O que significa? – quis saber Harry

- Que você ficará bem dentro de poucos dias, seguindo as prescrições do Malfoy – falou o outro medibruxo.

- Mas não sabemos por quanto tempo... – Hermione hesitou.

- O que a sua amiga quer dizer é que talvez você viva uma vida saudável, se não cometer excessos, por vários anos – completou Draco.

- Mas... – instigou Harry, imaginando que haveria mais coisas por trás da declaração aparentemente tranqüilizadora.

- Mas não podemos afirmar que os sintomas não retornarão mais tarde, de maneira mais agressiva, se o seu organismo se tornar tolerante às poções – esclareceu Hermione.

- Resumindo, estou bem por enquanto, mas não há garantias – sentenciou Harry, aparentando tranqüilidade – Me parece uma boa notícia.

- Oh, Harry – soluçou Hermione, abraçando o amigo – Eu sinto tanto! Eu sei que não é justo!

- Atento a um gesto de Draco, o outro medibruxo acompanhou o preparador de poções para fora do quarto, deixando os dois ex-grifinórios sozinhos. Harry estava sentado na cama e sua amiga chorava abraçada a ele.

- Eu queria que existisse um jeito – ela ainda soluçava.

- Está tudo bem, Mione – tranqüilizou-a Harry – Eu sei que você, Malfoy e os demais fizeram tudo que foi possível. Eu, provavelmente, vou viver bem mais do que mereço.

- Não diga isso, Harry!

- Mione, você ouviu os relatos das coisas horríveis que eu fiz.

- Aquilo era uma guerra, cara – disse Rony, que acabara de entrar no quarto – Não seja tão idiota como o seu amigo aqui, que ficou culpando você ao invés de te agradecer. Pense nas coisas horríveis que os Comensais da Morte fizeram ou fariam se você não tivesse acabado com eles. E você renunciou à imortalidade para defender as pessoas. Eu não consigo imaginar alguém sendo tão nobre como você. Ou talvez tão panaca...

- Não, Rony, eu não...

- Sim, você é. Nobre, panaca e o meu melhor amigo também. Não deixe os fantasmas daqueles malditos comensais estragar a sua vida, Harry. Eles não merecem isso.

Hermione ficou olhando para o ruivo, os olhos ainda brilhantes por causa das lágrimas derramadas, mas seu rosto demonstrava o orgulho que sentia por ele. Rony sabia ser idiota ou ser nobre com igual determinação e competência.

- Quem tornou você um sujeito tão sensato e sábio de repente? – brincou Harry depois de um minuto de silêncio constrangido, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo.

p - Ah, não precisou de muita coisa – disse, tornando a voz falsamente formal – Apenas um passeio pela mente de um certo bruxo. Um soco bem dado da minha irmãzinha favorita também ajudou.

No dia seguinte tiveram que providenciar uma chave de portal para levar Harry até a sua casa. A imprensa continuava montando seu circo. O hospital incumbiu Hermione (para o desespero da jovem) de dar à imprensa a tão esperada declaração sobre a saúde de Harry:

- O Senhor Potter tem uma lesão cerebral que está sob controle e estará sendo conduzido até a sua residência daqui a alguns minutos. Não, eu não informarei o endereço. Não, ele não dará uma entrevista, exclusiva ou não. Sim, ele está muito satisfeito em estar de volta. Não, eu não darei nenhuma declaração sobre a vida amorosa do Senhor Potter, que não é apenas meu paciente, mas também um grande amigo.

Draco Malfoy, ao lado de Hermione, fazia uma profunda cara de tédio frente às perguntas idiotas dos jornalistas. Quando uma jovem de uma revista bruxa de futilidades quis saber se era seguro Harry Potter ser tratado por poções preparadas pelo Senhor Malfoy, filho de um notório adepto de "Você-sabe-quem", o loiro perdeu a paciência:

- É óbvio que não é seguro – disse – Tudo faz parte de uma grande conspiração dos Comensais da Morte, que como todos sabem conseguir recrutar Hermione Granger e os Weasleys, com o intuito maligno de matar o "garoto que sobreviveu".

Burburinhos excitados puderam se fazer ouvir, enquanto a jornalista fazia uma cara apatetada de dúvida, pensando se deveria ou não dar crédito às informações. Hermione, segurando o riso, declarou de maneira a não deixar dúvidas:

- Como já foi esclarecido anteriormente, o Senhor Malfoy goza da minha confiança e da confiança da direção desse hospital, apesar do seu senso de humor mórbido – acrescentou – E tenho certeza que ele tem também a confiança de Harry Potter.

No quarto de Harry, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge ofereciam ao amigo um estoque de logros para espantar a imprensa. Pós que produziam urticária, sprays que faziam cócegas, pequenos embrulhos que soltavam estranhos sons que imitavam a emissão de gazes corporais. Patrícia parecia maravilhada com as invenções. Harry advertiu:

- Nem pense em levar algum desses produtos para Beuxbatons, mocinha!

- Imagine se nós seríamos capazes de oferecer essas coisas para uma jovem tão inocente – falou Jorge, mas piscando discretamente para a irmã de Harry.

- Já "kits mata-aula"... – emendou Fred.

- Não se atrevam! – repreendeu-os Gina, que ajudava Harry a vestir um casaco – E dispensamos os seus produtos. Iremos para a casa de Harry via portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

br /

Os gêmeos e Rony admiravam a antiga residência dos Blacks que abrigava Harry e Patrícia na Inglaterra. A comitiva que os acompanhou incluía Hermione, Rony, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, Gina e Draco. Maravilhado por ter tanta gente em casa, Dobby ofereceu a todos um sem número de guloseimas que Rony se apressou em degustar.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam – brincou Harry.

- Ele continua comendo como um hipogrifo – acrescentou Jorge.

Passado algum tempo, quando todos se alimentaram e exploraram a imponente residência, estranhamente, um a um , a "comitiva" foi se retirando, pretextando desde sono até compromissos inadiáveis.

- Uma boa casa, Potter – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada – Imponente, sóbria, mas não me parece boa para criar filhos, mas pode ser boa para fazê-los, se é que você me entende...

p Os gêmeos já haviam desaparatado, alegando que tinham que cuidar da loja, embora fosse sábado e além do horário comercial. Draco também já estava de saída, dizendo que mal pregara o olho nos últimos dias. Rony, Patrícia e Hermione acharam graça do seu comentário, principalmente por causa do olhar surpreso de Harry.

- Eu não entendi, Malfoy – disse o moreno, visivelmente constrangido.

- Ora, Potter, não seja lento. Eu falo de criancinhas de cabelos ruivos rebeldes, talvez de olhos verdes. Pensando bem, essa casa não me parece boa para criar filhos, mas parece ideal para fazê-los... – disse o ex-sonserino, desaparantando a seguir, sem esperar uma resposta. Gina e Harry estavam vermelhos com a insinuação, enquanto os demais seguravam o riso com muito esforço.

- Bem – disse Rony – Eu e Hermione prometemos que levaríamos Patrícia ao cinema. Hermione e Draco já deram as instruções sobre os remédios, portanto... E não se preocupe, sua irmã está em boas mãos – Também sem esperar qualquer comentário, o ruivo e a noiva desaparataram, levando junto a irmã de Harry. Ele e Gina ficaram sozinhos, a princípio sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer um ao outro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruxos faziam filmes, mas eles eram muito mais exibições de virtuosismo mágico do que propriamente uma trama com enredo, ação e desenvolvimento. Patrícia estava maravilhada com a sucessão de imagens e ação, misturados aos dramas dos personagens. Cinema trouxa era o máximo na opinião da jovem. Só pipoca era quase tão bom quanto o filme. Suas amigas em Beuxbatons, que não provinham de famílias trouxas, morreriam de inveja.

Rony e Hermione estavam muito felizes pelo fato da irmã de Harry estar se divertindo, principalmente depois da tensão dos últimos dias. Após o filme eles decidiram esticar a noite em um restaurante bruxo muito bom que o casal costumava freqüentar.

- Será que eles já se acertaram? – perguntou Patrícia, enquanto apreciava um prato delicioso de frutos do mar e especiarias. A garota tinha quase tanto apetite quanto Rony, pensou Hermione.

p - Acho que não – ponderou a medibruxa – Eu proponho que a gente dê mais um tempo a eles. E do jeito que vocês dois comem...

p - A garota está em fase de crescimento, Mione – disse o ruivo, às voltas com um imenso filé.

p - E você também logo estará. Para os lados, é claro – brincou Hermione.

- Sabe que eu sempre tive muito ciúme de você, Srta. Granger, digo Hermione – disse Patrícia de repente, e lembrando que a amiga de Harry a havia proibido de tratá-la com formalidade.

- De mim? – surpreendeu-se Hermione – Mas Harry nunca disse a você quer éramos apenas grandes amigos, praticamente irmãos?

- Ah, por isso mesmo. Sempre soube que Gina era a mulher da vida de Harry. Mas você, bem, era a sua melhor amiga, praticamente sua irmã. E Harry sempre falava de você com muito carinho. De você também, Rony - acrescentou ao ruivo. Sabe, eu tinha um pouco de medo que Harry... bem é uma bobagem da minha parte.

p - Que adoraríamos ouvir – disse Rony de maneira gentil.

p - Harry foi a única família de verdade que eu tive, a primeira pessoa que se importou realmente comigo. E eu fui sua única família também por muito tempo. Consigo saber o que Harry pensa, mesmo sem utilizar o "DOM" e tive um pouco de medo – disse, agora afastando sua refeição e olhando timidamente para Rony e Hermione.

- Teve medo que você e Harry deixassem de ser uma família – completou Rony – Foi o mesmo sentimento que tive quando ele partiu, Patrícia. Eu era mais próximo de Harry do que dos meus irmãos. Me senti traído, como se ele não confiasse em mim. Você não precisa se envergonhar desse sentimento. Como costuma dizer o Professor Luppin, isso nos faz apenas humanos. E você não precisa ter vergonha de ser humana, minha cara.

- Não somos cegos, querida – acrescentou Hermione – É fácil perceber o quanto você é importante na vida de Harry e o quanto ele é importante na sua vida. Nós nunca pensamos em tirar isso de vocês. Seria terrivelmente injusto. Apenas queremos voltar a fazer parte da vida dele de novo. Ele era o nosso melhor amigo.

- É claro – disse a adolescente, emocionada e com os olhos brilhando, segurando as lágrimas com dificuldade – É fácil entender porque Harry gostava tanto de vocês.

Rony amigavelmente estendeu-lhe um lenço. Depois disso a conversa assumiu um caráter mais ameno. Falaram, para o desespero de Hermione, que não entendia nada do assunto, de quadribol (Patrícia jogava como artilheira em sua escola), de filmes trouxas e bruxos e de tempos em tempos especulavam sobre o resultado da ação que empreenderam para deixar o irmão de Patrícia e a irmã de Rony a sós.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meia hora após a partida de Rony, Hermione e Patrícia, Harry e Gina estavam mais relaxados e conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol. Gina havia lhe contado sobre as suas aventuras como artilheira na liga profissional dos Estados Unidos. Trocaram divertidas impressões sobre esse país, onde o bruxo havia estado em duas oportunidades atrás de Comensais da Morte. Depois a jovem havia falado sobre o seu trabalho de comentarista do esporte no "Profeta Diário", que para a sua surpresa, era acompanhado por Harry, que sabia citar facilmente muitos dos seus escritos, muitos dos quais ela nem mesmo se lembrava de tê-los produzido. Como se houvesse um ímã de efeito bastante demorado, eles foram se aproximando lentamente durante a conversa, no sofá onde estavam instalados. Quando perceberam (ou não perceberam), estavam muito próximos um do outro. A sala, programada magicamente para um clima ameno, estava estranhamente quente naquele momento. O beijo dado na Toca havia sido um impulso. Os dois decididamente não sabiam como agir agora. Tomando a iniciativa, Gina segurou a mão de Harry e perguntou mito tímida:

- É verdade?

Harry sempre tomava cuidado para não usar as sua habilidades vasculhando a mente e os sentimentos das pessoas. Achava que aquilo era uma violação indesculpável de privacidade. Mas a pergunta de Gina o pegou desprevenido. Sem querer, o "DOM" se manifestou e ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria saber.

- Sim – respondeu sem pensar – Só havia uma mulher na minha vida. Eu não estaria sendo justo.

p - Você sempre esteve na minha vida, Harry, mas ainda assim eu não fui tão "justa" como você.

- Isso não importa realmente Gina – disse Harry – eu gostaria de passar a vida inteira ao seu lado. Eu realmente gostaria...

- E o que o impede? – a jovem perguntou. Poucos centímetros separavam os dois naquele momento. De repente ouviu-se um estalo que sobressaltou o casal. Dobby, muito constrangido, anunciou que Harry teria que tomar uma das poções preparadas por Draco.

- Aqui está – anunciou o elfo solenemente – A próxima o senhor só precisará tomar amanhã às onze horas. Suponho que até lá os dois já tenham resolvido suas pendências e já tenham feito aquilo que jovens humanos apaixonados costumam fazer. Com sua licença – e com uma mesura exagerada e, Harry pôde perceber, com um sorriso malicioso, Dobby desaparatou.

De novo constrangidos, ambos ficaram em silêncio até que Harry tomasse a poção.

p - Eu não sei quanto tempo irei sobreviver, Gina – falou depois de algum tempo, sentando-se de novo no sofá, agora a uma distância razoável da ruiva.

- E quem sabe? – devolveu-lhe a jovem, aproximando-se de novo. Afinal ela era uma Weasley. Seu trisavô havia sido atacado por quinze bruxos das trevas e lutou até que cada um deles estivesse morto, mesmo tendo morrido a seguir. Seus familiares, durante séculos, haviam lutado em todas as batalhas que consideravam justas, mesmo aquelas que sabiam irremediavelmente perdidas. Ela não iria se deixar intimidar por Harry Potter, o homem que amava, apenas porque ele estava prestes a ter mais um ataque de heroísmo. Não agora que ele estava bem ali, a menos de um abraço de distância, a pouco mais de um beijo, distância essa que anulou com facilidade, beijando-o antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, tirando-lhe os óculos, antes que pudesse ousar em não corresponder, separando-se apenas quando lembrou que precisava respirar, mas voltando a beijá-lo em seguida. Depois, afastando-se alguns poucos centímetros, apenas para que aquilo que precisava dizer tivesse o efeito desejado, falou com a intensidade que os Weasleys costumavam colocar nas declarações importantes que faziam:

- Eu não sei quanto tempo você tem de vida. Pensando bem eu não sei quanto tempo EU tenho de vida, mas saiba uma coisa, Sr. Potter: nós passaremos esse tempo juntos. Eu estarei presente, cuidando para que você tome as malditas poções, evitando que você faça mágicas malucas que possam prejudicar a sua saúde, ajudando você mandar Patrícia para a escola, ouviu bem?

Gina disse tudo aquilo numa enxurrada. Quando terminou, seu rosto estava quase da cor dos seus cabelos. E, na opinião de Harry, ela nunca estivera tão bonita. Sem poder ou sem querer se conter, dessa vez foi Harry que a beijou. Muitas vezes.

Muito mais tarde, no quarto de Harry, abraçados sob as cobertas, Gina perguntou, alisando o seu peito nu, onde algumas finas cicatrizes podiam ser sentidas, lembranças em baixo relevo dos embates contra os bruxos das trevas:

- Nem por um momento você se arrependeu?

Dessa vez ele estava feliz demais e um pouco sonolento demais para evitar que o "DOM" desvendasse a mente de sua amada.

- Nem por uma fração ínfima de momento – respondeu.

Depois, aconchegando a jovem mais ainda nos seus braços, disse:

- Uma vez, na América do Sul, eu ouvi uma música que me parecia muito bonita.

- Humm – um rapaz romântico – sussurrou a ruiva – Música em espanhol?

- Não, em português – respondeu Harry, tendo agora a tenção absoluta de gina. Ele não diria aquilo gratuitamente, pensou - Estava no Brasil. Pedi para o recepcionista do hotel trouxa traduzi-la para mim. Uma parte eu já esqueci, mas havia uma frase que eu achei muito bonita e é exatamente o que sinto nesse momento.

- Que frase? – quis saber Gina, cada vez mais interessada.

- "Eu trocaria a eternidade por essa noite". – recitou Harry, enquanto uma surpresa e emocionada Gina Weasley o abraçava, nunca mais, nem por toda a eternidade, pretendendo afrouxar aquele abraço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MUITO BEM, AÍ ESTÁ O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. O ÚLTIMO (SNIFF, SNIFF, AUTOR EM PRANTOS) NÃO DEMORA... MUITO.

QUANTO À FRASE DE HARRY, É DA MÚSICA "RELICÁRIO", DE NANDO REIS, MAGISTRALMENTE INTERPRETADA PELO AUTOR E PELA INESQUECÍVEL CÁSSIA ELLER. BJUS E FELIZ NATAL.


	28. FELIZ PARA SEMPRE

CAPÍTULO 28

GINA POTTER

Quando era pequena, uma vez minha mãe leu para mim um conto trouxa para crianças, no qual era dito no final que os personagens principais viveram felizes para sempre. Sempre achei aquele conceito estranho. Feliz para sempre. Mas era dessa forma que eu me sentia na manhã seguinte à primeira noite em que eu e Harry passamos juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry estava bem disposto no café da manhã naquele domingo. Satisfeito por ter seus dotes culinários apreciados, Dobby era todo delicadeza e sorrisos com o patrão, enquanto perguntava se ele não queria comer mais nada. Ainda sonolenta, Patrícia desceu do seu quarto e pediu um café, torradas e suco de laranja para o elfo. Depois, olhando de maneira divertida para o irmão, perguntou:_

_- Até que horas você e Gina ficaram conversando? Quando eu cheguei você já tinha ido dormir. E aí, se acertaram?_

_- Acho que sim - disse a ruiva, que acabava de descer do quarto de Harry usando uma das suas camisas, que lhe batia quase nos joelhos, além de um moletom largo, também do jovem – Espero que você não se importe se eu partilhar o café da manhã com vocês._

_Durante alguns segundos, Patrícia olhou Gina com incredulidade, depois se levantando bruscamente, fez um gesto de vitória, típico de jogadores de quadribol, abraçando de maneira comovida a ruiva._

_- Ouiiiiiiii! – gritou em francês – o que lhe valeu um olhar de censura de Harry._

_- Patrícia, por favor... – disse o irmão, ligeiramente constrangido. Gina ria da timidez de Harry, dando-lhe um beijo antes de também se sentar e pedir ovos, bacon e suco de abóbora para um satisfeitíssimo Dobby._

_- Oh, claro! Repor as energias – disse o elfo maliciosamente. Gina riu mais ainda, percebendo o olhar mortal que Harry lançou ao elfo. Bem, seria divertida a vida com um elfo doméstico sarcástico, uma cunhada adolescente maluca e o amor da sua vida ficando rubro de vergonha cada vez que faziam referência à sua vida amorosa._

_- Foi, ahn, tudo bem? – ia perguntando Patrícia._

_- Coma, Pat! – cortou-a Harry. A jovem achou melhor obedecer, pelo menos daquela vez. Quando Patrícia começou a passar geléia nas suas torradas, Gina percebeu que Harry olhava para ela e sorria. Sorria como costumava fazer quando tinha quinze anos. Antes de ter enfrentado todo o mal que havia no mundo. Antes que tivesse que escolher entre o amor e a imortalidade. Ali, tomando seu café da manhã, naquele domingo frio, ele mais uma vez teve a certeza que fizera a escolha certa. /i_

_Dois meses depois estávamos casados. E permanecemos casados por doze anos, seis meses e três dias. Harry me disse que aqueles foram os melhores anos da sua vida. Foram os da minha também. Não porque casei com meu amor de infância, não porque desposei o herói do mundo mágico (o que às vezes era uma dor de cabeça). Mas porque Harry foi, não apenas um homem maravilhoso e um pai exemplar, como os jornais do mundo mágico estão alardeando hoje, aniversário de um ano de sua morte. Não, Harry Potter foi, acima de tudo, um grande amigo. Os tormentos físicos e psicológicos por que passou, diferentemente do que se podia esperar, fizeram dele uma pessoa compreensiva, paciente e amorosa._

_Para o desespero dos amigos, ele tinha o hábito (aprendido na França) de beijar as pessoas. Dizia, com muito senso de humor (sim, ele o tinha!), que nós ingleses éramos muito "travados", por isso havia existido tantos bruxos das trevas na Inglaterra._

_Não era o santo que queriam torná-lo. Era um homem de carne e osso, que tinha momentos de irritação como qualquer pessoa, principalmente quando via manifestações de preconceito, sobretudo contra os bruxos nascidos trouxas. Uma vez quase agrediu um jornalista que pediu que ele explicasse sua amizade com uma "sangue-ruim" (referência a Hermione). Por isso, sempre que tinha a oportunidade, usava seu prestígio na comunidade mágica para se manifestar contra o preconceito que alguns bruxos puros sangues ainda demonstravam contra mestiços ou nascidos trouxas. Um ano depois do seu retorno, concedeu a sua primeira entrevista para o "Pasquim", jornal de Luna Lovegood, que apesar das idéias excêntricas, era uma jornalista honesta, que não deturparia as sua palavras._

_- Por que você não gosta de falar sobre o seu combate final contra "Você-sabe-quem", Harry?_

_- Porque eu não quero ser lembrado como um guerreiro cruel e impiedoso. Porque eu não me orgulho de ter provocado mortes, mesmo que tenha sido para proteger as pessoas. Não quero que tenham uma idéia equivocada de que tenho orgulho das mortes e destruições que causei. Porque acredito que o espectro de Voldemort continuará existindo sempre que o apetite exagerado pelo poder e a arrogância contra quem julgamos inferiores continuar existindo. Eu não matei Voldemort. Matei uma manifestação doentia do seu poder. Cabe ao conjunto do mundo mágico impedir que esse fantasma nos assombre novamente._

_- E como isso seria possível, digo, impedir "que o fantasma nos assombre novamente", para usar as sua palavras?_

_- Sendo tolerante com todas as criaturas, mágicas ou não, não alimentando tolos preconceitos de pureza sanguínea e opondo-se sempre aos bruxos que se julgam melhores do que os demais, por causa do seu poder ou da sua riqueza. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Onze meses depois de nosso casamento, nasceram os gêmeos (seguindo a tradição Weasley) Líliam e Sirius. Ambos puxaram os cabelos negros e rebeldes do pai e os meus olhos castanhos. Felizmente crescerão crianças bruxas sem a marca do "DOM". Contudo, sei que serão bruxos poderosos, pois tive muito trabalho para controlar o poder de ambos, que às vezes se manifestava involuntariamente quando ainda eram pequenos. Sirius é expansivo e brincalhão como os seus tios Fred e Jorge, enquanto Liliam é séria e centrada, embora às vezes seja capaz de tiradas bem sarcásticas, como um certo moreno de olhos verdes quando jovem. Ambos foram criados num ambiente de muito carinho. Harry era um pai muito presente na vida dos filhos, pois certamente sabia o que era ser criado sem o amor dos pais. As crianças o adoravam de verdade.

Quando ele morreu, ambos fizeram um esforço comovente para parecerem fortes. Sei que Harry disse a eles que cuidassem de mim. Ele deixou uma carta para os filhos, pedindo que eu desse a eles apenas quando achasse oportuno. Isso não demorará muito. Nos doze anos em que ficamos casados houve algumas crises de saúde, das quais ele sempre se recuperava, aparentemente mais forte. Parecia saber quando iria nos deixar. Um dessas crises ocorreu dois anos após do nascimento dos gêmeos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Que susto o senhor nos deu, Sr. Potter – disse Gina segurando as lágrimas quando seus olhos verdes se abriram e ele me encarou com ar preocupado._

_- Eu não iria deixar você com dois bebês para cuidar sozinha, Sra. Potter – respondeu Harry forçando um sorriso, e acrescentou irônico – E depois, quem iria cozinhara para vocês/i_

_Entre os insuspeitados poderes de Harry Potter estava o de cozinhar muito bem. Bem melhor do que eu, devo admitir. Sempre dizia que durante sua infância havia sido obrigado a cozinhar para aqueles seus horríveis parentes trouxas. Mas agora tinha prazer em realizar essa tarefa para a esposa, os filhos e os amigos. Adorava receber as pessoas na nossa casa, próxima de Hogsmeade. Para impedir jornalistas e curiosos em geral, a casa estava protegida por um feitiço "fidelius", cujo fiel era ele mesmo. Só que usando seus vastos poderes herdados do "DOM", era capaz de fazer os amigos localizarem a residência._

_Sempre recebíamos visitas de Hermione e Rony. Eles se casaram dois meses depois de nós e agora possuem dois filhos, Linda e Alvo. Eu e Harry somos padrinhos da menina, enquanto Draco e Patrícia são do garoto. Linda, a mais velha, inteligente como a mãe, ingressará esse ano em Hogwarts. Os nossos gêmeos estão no segundo ano da escola, que continua sendo dirigida pela professora MaCgonagall e que tem uma nova geração de professores da qual fazem parte Draco Malfoy, eu, Neville e até a um ano atrás, Harry._

_Voltar para Hogwarts fez Harry realmente muito feliz. Anos antes, numa cerimônia sugerida pela diretora, ele havia recebido um diploma honorário da escola, uma vez que nunca havia se formado. Como Hagrid se julgava velho demais para acumular as funções de guarda-caças e professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Harry assumiu essa função. Logo essas aulas tornaram-se as mais populares da escola. Todos queriam ter aulas com aquele professor jovem, bonito, herói do mundo mágico e que conseguia imitar o canto das aves e falar com hipogrifos. Eu me tornei professora de vôo, embora mandasse ainda semanalmente minha coluna sobre quadribol, esporte que eu continuava acompanhando, para o "Profeta Diário"._

_Draco Malfoy desligou-se há quatro anos do St. Mungus e tornou-se professor de Poções. É o atual diretor da casa de Sonserina. Surpreendendo a todos, não se tornou um novo Snape. Embora seja um professor bastante exigente e até ligeiramente cruel com os estudantes, ele é bastante justo, tirando e distribuindo pontos de acordo com os méritos dos alunos, em nenhum momento favorecendo essa ou aquela casa. Há três anos atrás se casou com medibruxa francesa Edith Lambert após anos de rompimentos e reconciliações. Ele e Harry tornaram-se bons amigos e Draco preserva ainda aquele humor peculiar, que tanto pode divertir quanto irritar as pessoas._

_Aos dezessete anos (maioridade no mundo mágico), Patrícia pediu permissão para mim e para Harry para mudar o seu sobrenome para Potter. Queria esquecer seu vínculo com o "Voldemort Africano" e, como ela mesma declarou, consolidar seu parentesco com Harry, sua verdadeira família. Não tivemos motivo para recusar. Patrícia Potter, além de uma boa amiga, é uma bruxa muito talentosa, tendo seguido carreira na área de medicina mágica. Três anos atrás casou-se com um diplomata bruxo da França, apesar de ter-se mudado para a Inglaterra em definitivo, atendendo um convite de Hermione para trabalhar na área de pesquisas do St.Mungus. Foi convidada recentemente para ministrar aulas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts. A matéria não costuma manter professores durante muito tempo, mas hoje muito mais por superstição boba do que por alguma suposta maldição. Está tentada a aceitar e já procura uma residência em Hogsmeade, para ficar perto da escola. Seu marido trabalha no consulado bruxo francês em Londres._

_Harry sempre tentou me preparar para a sua perda. Eu sempre dizia que ele viveria o suficiente para ver os nossos netos e os de Rony e Hermione. Ele apenas sorria e fingia concordar, mas provavelmente sabia que as coisas não ocorreriam dessa forma._

_Poucos meses após o casamento de Patrícia teve mais uma crise séria. Logo após uma aula sobre unicórnios para excitados terceiroanistas da escola, teve um mal-estar e uma nova perda de visão (infelizmente tais eventos estavam se tornando comuns). Foi levado imediatamente para o St. Mungus, onde nossa amiga Hermione se apressou em atendê-lo. A antiga lesão cerebral parecia sob controle, mas depois de extensos exames, Hermione, Patrícia e Remo Luppin, que Hermione havia conseguido empregar no hospital, na área de reversão de feitiços acidentais, compareceram no quarto de Harry com os semblantes carregados. Patrícia tinha os olhos vermelhos._

_- Não é a antiga lesão, Harry – disse o professor Luppin._

_- Então por que a cara de velório de vocês? – perguntou Harry de bom humor. Ele sempre permanecia tranqüilo durante essas crises. A preocupação toda ficava com aqueles que o amavam._

_- Harry, você sabe que nos últimos dez anos desenvolvemos muito os estudos sobre as conseqüências dos feitiços no corpo humano – disse Hermione, que parecia também prestes a cair no choro._

_- Claro, você, Patrícia e Remo são as três pessoas mais irritantemente inteligentes que eu conheço – replicou Harry, ainda de muito bom humor. Nem parecia ter saído recentemente de uma crise com tonturas, desmaios e cegueira._

_- Hoje conseguimos detectar muito melhor o seu mal do há nove anos atrás, quando da sua primeira crise – disse novamente Remo Luppin. Gina, que estava à cabeceira de Harry, prendeu a respiração. Certamente não vinham por aí boas novas._

_- Provavelmente os feitiços que você recebeu ao longo da vida debilitaram-lhe o organismo – disse o bruxo mais velho, com ar cansado – Você desenvolveu um tipo de anemia que nunca foi vista antes, nem entre bruxos nem entre trouxas._

_- Quanto tempo, Remo? – perguntou-lhe Harry tranqüilamente._

_- É difícil saber – apressou-se a dizer Patrícia – Seis meses, talvez..._

_A irmã de Harry não conseguiu dizer "talvez menos". Abraçou o irmão e começou a chorar. Depois de alguns minutos tensos, onde Gina e Hermione tentavam (sem muito sucesso) parecerem fortes e confiantes, o Professor Luppin disse:_

_- Seria melhor você ficar aqui, Harry. Poderíamos ministrar poções que aliviariam o seu sofrimento, quem sabe poderíamos..._

_- De maneira alguma, Remo – interrompeu o moreno de maneira tranqüila, mas havia muita decisão na sua voz – Eu não vou me afastar das crianças e dos meus alunos – Depois, virando-se para Gina, perguntou calmamente – Você entende, isso não é?_

_Eu não poderia passar mais tempo me escondendo. Eu tomo os remédios que forem necessários, mas não me afastem das pessoas. Por favor._

_Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente como se um feitiço silenciador tivesse sido lançado. Gina não sabia o que pensar. Mesmo Hermione, sempre tão eficiente, olhava para o amigo aparentando uma grande confusão._

_- Eu acho que Harry está certo, Remo – disse Draco Malfoy que acabava de entrar no quarto. Sua esposa Edith segurava na sua mão e ela também parecia confusa com a situação – Privá-lo do convívio da família e dos alunos seria pior ainda. Eu e Gina prometemos ficar de olho nele em Hogwarts e obrigá-lo a tomar as poções prescritas, nem que tenhamos que lançar mão de uma maldição "Imperius". E depois – acrescentou com sua voz arrastada e irônica – já pensou se eu tiver que substituí-lo? Tomar conta daqueles bichões certamente estragaria minhas mãos delicadas._

_Harry riu gostosamente com a tirada de Malfoy. Apesar da relutância de Patrícia e de Hermione, naquela mesma noite de sábado Harry estava em casa. Entrou correndo e abraçou e brincou com os gêmeos, que estavam preocupados com seu estado._

_- Você tá legal, pai? – perguntou Liliam, sempre mais séria do que o irmão._

_Harry sentou-se no chão da sala de estar e puxou a menina para bem perto dele:_

_- Eu nunca menti para você querida, e não pretendo começar agora. Estou tão bem quanto possível, mas isso não vai impedir de fazer cócegas em vocês... – Puxou a garota e agarrou o irmão dela, trazendo-o também para o chão, enchendo-os de cócegas, enquanto os três simulavam uma luta livre muito bagunçada, embolados e rindo muito._

_- Três crianças... – disse Arthur Weasley, que juntamente com a esposa, estavam na casa de Gina e Harry, tomando conta dos netos._

_- Querida, com todo esse humor e essa energia, Harry ainda vai durar um século pelo menos – falou Molly, rindo também com a algazarra que o pai e os filhos produziam._

_Como se nada tivesse acontecido nos últimos dias, Harry insistiu em cozinhar para todos naquela noite. Preparou hambúrgueres, que os garotos e o seu sogro, apaixonado por tudo que fosse trouxa, adoravam, adicionando um molho delicioso, cujos ingredientes ele sempre dizia ser segredo de estado._

_À noite, após a partida dos sogros e de ter colocado as crianças para dormir, ele abraçou Gina e prometeu que duraria mais do que os seis meses que Patrícia havia lhe dado._

_- Estarei no salão principal de Hogwarts no primeiro dia de aula das crianças. Eu prometo. _

_Harry realmente cumpriu a promessa, embora, infelizmente, não tivesse durado um século como minha mãe havia previsto. Sabendo que o ex-grifinório quase havia sido enviado para Sonserina pelo chapéu seletor em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, Draco apostou com ele que um dos filhos seria mandado para essa casa. Não que isso fizesse grande diferença hoje em dia. Sonserinos continuam arrogantes e individualistas, mas não paira mais a sombra do Lorde das Trevas ou dos Comensais da Morte sobre eles._

_- Eu acho que é a garota – dizia um sorridente Draco Malfoy a Harry – Você pode me dar os dez galeões no pagamento. Eu não sou sovina._

_Harry sorria enquanto Sirius caminhava inseguro para o banquinho onde se encontrava o chapéu seletor._

_- O chapéu vai anunciar em dois segundos – tripudiou Harry._

_De fato, mal Neville Longbotton colocou o chapéu sobre os cabelos rebeldes do menino, foi anunciado: GRIFINÓRIA!_

_Gina e Harry acenaram para o filho, que parecia muito aliviado. Os primos, filhos de Gui, Fred e Jorge puxavam a grande ovação vinda da mesa de Grifinória._

_- Ganhamos mais um Potter! Mais um Potter na Grifinória! – gritava o menino ruivo de pele escura, filho de Jorge e Angelina, enquanto aplaudia com entusiasmo._

_Como a seleção agora seguia uma ordem alfabética invertida, logo depois foi chamada a pequena Liliam. Com seu jeito sério, lembrando muito sua tia Hermione, sentou-se reta no banquinho e teve o chapéu colocado em sua cabeça. Diferentemente do irmão, quase um minuto inteiro se passou sem qualquer manifestação, enquanto Draco dizia a Harry que seria um prazer ter uma aluna tão inteligente na Sonserina._

_- GRIFINÓRIA! – por fim o chapéu anunciou. Dessa vez era o irmão que puxava os aplausos, enquanto os primos, para a insatisfação da menina, assobiavam à sua passagem._

_- Quase, Potter – murmurou Draco, mal-humorado, enfiando as mãos nas vestes e pagando a Harry os dez galeões._

_- Nem em sonhos, meu caro Malfoy – zombou Harry – o chapéu apenas estava em dúvida se a mandava para Corvinal._

_- Pissiu! – ralho com eles a diretora. Embora gostasse muito dos dois, que realmente eram ótimos professores, Minerva não aprovava as constantes brincadeiras de seus jovens mestres e atuais diretores, respectivamente de Sonserina e Grifinória. Isso era motivo para longas reuniões em sua sala, que depois terminavam em xícaras de chá, biscoitos e ela própria acabava rindo muito com eles, embora no dia seguinte voltasse a lhes chamar a atenção. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Embora tivesse muito entusiasmo, Harry não esteve muito bem desde a última crise. As poções que tinha que tomar eram cada vez mais fortes e tinham como efeitos colaterais uma certa fadiga e muita indisposição.

Numa bela tarde de verão estávamos na escola para a uma reunião do corpo docente, preparando-nos para o começo do ano letivo. Sirius e Liliam foram conosco e enquanto eu e Harry passeávamos de mãos dadas pelos jardins da escola, pois havíamos chegado horas antes, apenas para apreciar a linda paisagem de verão, os gêmeos conversavam animadamente com Nathan, filho de Luna e Neville, que também ingressara em Hogwarts naquele ano. Harry visivelmente não estava bem. Eu insisti que ele ficasse em casa, onde Dobby (sim, ele continuava seguindo Harry) poderia cuidar dele. Ele, por sua vez, insistiu em comparecer à reunião.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Querido, descanse um pouco no dormitório dos professores. Ainda faltam duas horas para a reunião – Gina lhe disse carinhosamente._

_A cabeça de Harry doía terrivelmente, mas ele assentiu sorrindo, tentando não preocupar a esposa. De alguma maneira ele sabia que era a hora. "Apenas a grande aventura seguinte", lhe dissera Dumbledore uma vez há tantos anos atrás. Despedindo-se da esposa com um beijo nos lábios e acenando para os filhos e para o garoto com os cabelos louros de Luna, Harry afastou-se, tentando não demonstrar dificuldade. Poucos metros ele havia andado quando seus olhos, que já não enxergam tão bem, deixaram-lhe no escuro. Usando os sentidos ampliados pelo "DOM", chegou até o amplo dormitório que teria direito como professor, mas que não o usava por morar nas cercanias da escola._

_Deitou-se com as mãos confortavelmente sobre o ventre. Podia ver novamente. Uma menina de dez anos de cabelos vermelhos acenava febrilmente para os irmãos. Harry havia comprado um monte de guloseimas e as dividia com Rony, irmão da menina da estação. Aquele que seria seu melhor amigo. Hermione entraria na cabine, atrás do sapo perdido por Neville._

_- Foram dias felizes, não? – perguntou-lhe com uma voz muito calma um homem de longas barbas e cabelos brancos._

_- Você foi um grande homem, Harry – disse um bruxo moreno, de cabelos longos, dando-lhe um grande abraço – Seus pais ficaram muito orgulhosos de você._

_- Eu posso vê-los? – perguntou Harry._

_- Claro que pode – respondeu o bruxo de longas barbas – Mas você pode também desfrutar desse momento mais um pouco se isso lhe agrada - disse bondosamente. _

_Sentei no gramado, próximo ao lago, aproveitando o sol de verão. As três crianças continuavam uma conversa animada, quando de repente Liliam me chamou:_

_- Olha, mãe! – disse a menina excitada – Flores negras, não estavam aqui agora há pouco. Nunca tinha visto._

_Curiosa, me aproximei do local mencionado e algumas flores totalmente negras como uma noite sem estrelas pareciam ter brotado na relva. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Quando Dumbledore morreu, ouviu-se por toda a escola o canto triste da fênix. Dizem que a morte de um grande bruxo é acompanhada sempre por algum prodígio. Sem querer assustar as crianças, disse que voltaria logo. Quando imaginei que eles não estavam mais prestando atenção em mim, corri em disparada de volta ao castelo. Encontrei Draco no caminho e sem explicar nada, praticamente o arrastei até o dormitório onde Harry deveria estar descansando. Sim, ele estava. Draco teve que me amparar para que eu não caísse._

_Vestido de maneira informal como sempre, com jeans e uma camiseta leve de verão, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o ventre e parecendo sorrir, Harry Potter estava morto. Meu marido, o homem que amei a vida inteira estava morto! Há um mês havia completado trinta e sete anos, embora parecesse ter menos. Draco Malfoy o examinou rapidamente apenas para constatar o que eu já sabia ao ver as flores negras que brotaram misteriosamente nos jardins da escola. Ele me abraçou. Também estava chorando._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Três dias depois, foi enterrado num pequeno cemitério que havia em Hogsmeade. O local tornou-se um centro de peregrinação bruxa e um monte de bobagens costuma ser dita sobre aparições fantásticas de Harry Potter. Tudo idiotice, claro. Só bruxos que temem a morte se transformam em fantasmas, Harry jamais a temeu. Seu grande medo foi sempre decepcionar as pessoas que amava, coisa que nunca fez. Um ano depois, hoje, para uma cerimônia oferecida pelos seus amigos e alunos em sua homenagem.

Sirius e Liliam, crianças adoráveis, que me dão força para continuar vivendo, estão prontos. Como o pai, trajam roupas trouxas e estão lindos. Minha amiga Hermione, diretora do St. Mungus e grande candidata a se tornar a mais jovem ministra da magia da história do Reino Unido fará o discurso laudatório. Todos aqueles que o amavam estarão presentes. Meu irmão Rony terminará a homenagem dizendo: "Às goles que virão e aos balaços que rebateremos". Muitos acharão inadequado, mas sei que Harry, que tenho certeza, descansa hoje entre as pessoas queridas que perdeu, não imaginaria palavras melhores. Tenho que aceitar que nunca mais o verei nessa vida. E isso dói muito.

Harry sempre disse que um dia eu teria que seguir sem ele. Por mais que essa possibilidade sempre estivesse presente, principalmente nos três últimos anos, não é fácil prosseguir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Não deixe que transformem você numa viúva de um monumento, Gina. Você me promete que continuará sua vida sem mim?_

_-..._

_- Eu amo demais você para permitir que você viva apenas para a minha memória quando eu partir. Prometa!_

_- Eu prometo seguir em frente, Harry. Mas você sabe..._

_- Que não vai ser fácil. Ninguém disse que seria – depois ele disse brincando: – Weasleys são corajosos, lembram?_

_- E Potters são cabeçudos como você – disse Gina beijando-o de maneira apaixonada – Eu amo você, Harry._

_- Eu sei. Você é a única mulher da minha vida, lembra._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Três dias depois ele havia partido. E rosas negras ainda são encontradas hoje nos jardins de Hogwarts.


	29. EPÍLOGO

HERMIONE WEASLEY

Nunca imaginei minha vida sem a presença de Harry Potter. Ele foi meu grande amigo, o irmão que nunca tive. Mesmo nos nove anos em que ficamos afastados, eu sabia que de alguma forma ele estava presente na minha vida. Rony ficou arrasado e sei que Alvo e Linda também sentem muito a falta do tio. A melhor lembrança que terei de Harry foram os últimos anos, após o seu retorno, quando ele foi verdadeiramente feliz, na companhia de Gina, dos filhos e dos amigos.

Mesmo com crises de saúde constantes, Harry nunca havia sido tão sereno, tão amoroso com as pessoas e tão feliz. Lecionar em Hogwarts certamente completou essa felicidade. Hoje fui incumbida de dizer algumas palavras em sua homenagem na cerimônia que se realizará na escola. O Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido gostaria de organizar a cerimônia, mas entendemos que a escola é o local ideal, o primeiro lugar onde Harry realmente se sentiu em casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_... E por tudo, eu digo a vocês, que lembrem de Harry Potter, não como sendo um bruxo com poderes extraordinários, o que ele de fato foi, mas como o ser humano notável que ele sempre se esforçou para ser. Que tendo a possibilidade de alcançar a imortalidade, preferiu permanecer humano por amor às pessoas. Tal fato faz de Harry Potter, não um semideus ou uma entidade sobrenatural, mas um homem extraordinário. Um dos mais extraordinários que tive a honra de conhecer na minha vida"._

_As últimas palavras foram ditas com grande dificuldade por Hermione Weasley. Ao terminar, lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu belo rosto. Rony Weasley estava ao seu lado na mesa dos professores, improvisada hoje para acomodar as pessoas mais chegadas a Harry. Além do esposo, estavam ainda Gina, seus filhos, a professora Minerva, Draco Malfoy, Remo Luppin, Patrícia e Hagrid._

_Nas mesas das casas, acomodavam-se os alunos da escola e mais uma infinidade de pessoas. Neville Longbotton e Luna, os irmãos e os pais de Rony, além do restante dos professores e alguns representantes do Ministério da Magia._

_Inesperadamente taças de prata foram conjuradas por Rony, pelos irmãos e pelos sobrinhos, contendo suco de abóbora, bebida preferida de Harry. Rony Weasley, em pé, com a voz embargada, ergueu um brinde:_

_- Às goles que virão! _

_Quase todo o salão respondeu: AOS BALAÇOS QUE REBATEREMOS! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

UM ANO MAIS TARDE:

Dois anos depois da morte de Harry, a vida segue o seu curso e flores negras ainda são colhidas nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Hermione Weasley continua diretora do St. Mungus e uma das mais famosas medibruxa do mundo. Tem recusado insistentes pedidos para se candidatar ao cargo de Ministra da Magia do Reino Unido. Se no ano que vem ceder finalmente às pressões, tem grandes possibilidades de ser eleita. Se tornaria a mais jovem bruxa a exercer o cargo e a primeira de família trouxa da história. Graças às pressões do F.AL.E., entidade criada pela medibruxa quando ainda era estudante, foi aprovada recentemente uma lei que pune abusos contra os elfos domésticos e obriga as pessoas pagarem salários aos mesmos se esses assim o desejarem. O número de elfos livres tem aumentado consideravelmente, para o desespero das famílias bruxas tradicionais, acostumadas com a exploração desses seres.

Rony Weasley continua fabricando brinquedos mágicos, inclusive alguns exclusivos para os filhos e os sobrinhos. Sua especialidade são as novas formas de xadrez bruxo. Incentivado pela esposa Hermione, apóia vários tipos de causa sociais, principalmente aquelas que visam melhorar a situação de bruxos e trouxas pobres.

Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge continuam pessoas muito bem humoradas, além de cada vez mais ricos com o negócio de logros e brincadeiras. As Gemialidades Weasleys possuem filiais no mundo todo e, juntamente com o irmão Rony, que dirige a divisão de brinquedos trouxas e bruxos, apóiam também diversas causas nobres. Jorge continua casado com Angelina e ambos possuem três filhos, dois dos quais em Hogwarts e dando muito trabalho à direção da escola, assim como os dois filhos de Fred, que se divorciou da esposa no ano passado.

Gui Weasley afastou-se da presidência do Banco Gringotes e atualmente exerce funções diplomáticas nos Estados Unidos. Possui um único filho, também, matriculado em Hogwarts, e continua casado com Fleur Delacour.

Carlinhos Weasley voltou para a Inglaterra depois de passar vários anos morando na Romênia, lidando com dragões. Substituiu Harry Potter como professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e diretor da casa de Grifinória. Sua esposa romena reside com ele em Hogwarts e está grávida do segundo filho do casal.

Molly e Arthur Weasley continuam as mesmas pessoas bondosas e amáveis que sempre foram. Arthur está aposentado do Ministério da Magia, mas integra um conselho consultivo que procura orientar o ministério em exercício. Continuam morando na Toca, onde freqüentemente recebem a visita dos filhos e netos.

Patrícia Potter-Junot aceitou o convite e tornou-se professora de DCAT em Hogwarts. Mora em Hogsmeade, vizinha de Gina e dos sobrinhos. Ela e Gina continuam grandes amigas.

Draco Malfoy foi pai pela primeira vez no último verão. Desde que se casou reside também em Hogsmeade. O pequeno vilarejo tem crescido muito nos últimos tempos. Provavelmente ele e a esposa, assim como Patrícia, estabeleceram-se no lugar para não permitir que Gina ficasse sozinha apenas com a dor da saudade de Harry.

Finalmente, Gina Potter continua ministrando aulas de vôo em Hogwarts e escrevendo sobre quadribol no "Profeta Diário". Continua dedicada aos filhos e aos amigos. Embora seja ainda uma mulher atraente e de uns tempos para cá seja discretamente assediada por homens solteiros ou divorciados de meia idade, não estabeleceu qualquer relacionamento amoroso após a morte de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM ESTA FIC E DEIXARAM OS SEUS COMENTÁRIOS. UM GRANDE ABRAÇO!**


End file.
